Carry On Dancing
by Dimensional Traveller
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Col. Sheppard's sister, Emily, is caught with John by Kolya; together she, John and a Wraith help each other to escape. When Emily thinks she's seen the last of the Wraith she's attracted too she learns the Universe has other plans.
1. Common Ground

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters, I only own Emily.

Full Summary: The story's first chapter takes place in the episode: Common Ground. Col. John Sheppard's little sister, Emily, has been on Atlantis as a nurse for 2 years. On an off world mission she disobeys John and the two are caught by Kolya and the Genii. She and John help each other and later escape with help from a Wraith. One month after being home Emily has been having nightmares, throwing up, and not feeling well, she learns that after she was knocked out the Genii decided she was a perfect test subject for an experiment. Some things have been changed around a little so it doesn't follow the episode fully, but only a few things have changed.

I looked around as I carried my medical bag and looked to my older brother, Colonel Sheppard, he and the others on his team swore they had received a message for help coming from this planet. So far the planet was bare.

"Perhaps it came from another planet and Dr. Zelenka confused the IDC?" Asked Teyla as she raised an eyebrow; I glanced at John and I knew that look. It was the look that meant something was wrong.

"No, the IDC was from this planet..." John said as he looked around before bullets were being shot, "get to the Star Gate now!" He shouted, John and Ronon were firing at the shooters, I winced when a bullet grazed past Rodney's shoulder, he cried out in pain before he leaned up against the DHD and began dialing Atlantis; Teyla covered him, I looked around for John and I noticed his shoulder bleeding. My heart went out to Rodney, really it did, but John was my big brother, I knew he was going to kill me for this.

"Emily, what are you doing? Get back over there with Rodney and Teyla!" John exclaimed.

"Not with your shoulder bleedin' like that!" I replied stubbornly as I grabbed a sterile gauze out of my bag and used medical tape to tape it to his shoulder; less than healthy, I knew, but until we could get back to Dr. Beckett and we were out of this fire fight it would do. I heard the Star Gate open but I wasn't going to leave my brother behind.

"Emily, get through the Gate now!" Sheppard shouted at me.

"No!" I replied just as stubbornly, I'm a nurse and I can disobey John's order...I can just get yelled at later for it. I was my mother's last baby; our parents weren't sure I'd turn out alright since mom had me when she was forty two, but I turned out fine and healthy, if you don't mind the fact I have hearing aids. I lost most of my hearing when I was five, I was in some kind of accident but my parents and both my older brothers wouldn't tell me what happened, I was just lucky a hearing aids worked for me.

"Damn it, Emily, why do you have to be so stubborn?" John asked me.

"Same reason you are," I replied, raising an eyebrow.

John rolled his eyes and shot again at the archers, he turned to find the others had gotten through the gate, "the gates about to close get through there now!"

"Not without you," I replied, "give me your spare gun! You dial while I shoot."

"Hey! I'm the Colonel here, on top of that-" he growled as the Star Gate closed, "-you don't know how to shoot a gun."

"Like hell I don't!" I replied glaring at him, "I do go to shooting ranges and gee I've gone hunting before with dad."

"Dad took you hunting one a few of those rare hunting trips of his?" John asked, amazed by this before he shot at the archers again.

"Yeah," I replied, "and according to him I'm as close to a Sharp Shooter as one can get without being military trained."

"Fi-" John started before something landed in his neck, I recognized a small tranquilizer dart and pulled it out of him, my heart pounding.

"We need to get you walking, now," I exclaimed.

"Ow," John winced a late reaction before staring at me and passing out, I went to grab his gun before another a sharp pain got me in the arm, I looked down to see a small tranquilizer dart and I pulled it out, I grabbed John under his arms and started to pull him towards the Star Gate before I got dizzy and wound up collapsing, before I passed out I saw the face of a man who looked like our grandfather before passing out.

--

"How many years? Five? _Ten_?" I heard John's voice ask, I gave a little moan and opened my eyes.

"John?" I pushed my firey red hair, which I got from my grandmother, and blinked my dark brown eyes. I blinked to clear my vision since everything was blurry at first, I wasn't hurting, I felt tingly and numb. John turned from the cell's window and knelt down next to me.

"Emily, are you alright?" He asked me in concern.

"Yeah, are you ok? How's the shoulder?"

"The same, not bleeding anymore though. They took your medical kit."

"The Genii? What do they want with us?" I asked, I had been on Atlantis for two years, and I knew who the Genii were. I really hated them too.

"No idea," John replied, "our friend over there doesn't seem to know either." He frowned as he helped me up onto my feet, "can you walk?"

I nodded and walked a few steps forward, "friend?"

"Guy in the next cell," John replied, "hey, say hi to my sister," he exclaimed.

I heard silence from the next cell before I heard a tired male voice say, "hello."

"Um...Hi," I greeted before I saw two Genii soldiers walk to our cell and open it, one pointed a gun at us the while other pushed John out and grabbed me by the arm, "hey!" I protested, then I noticed the older soldier squeezing John's shoulder to keep him still, I saw my brother's wince, "his shoulder's hurt! Let go of him!" I snapped as I felt my temper go through the roof. "Unless you both want to be eunuchs I highly suggest you let go of his shoulder now!"

The Genii dragging me after John and his soldier glanced at me with a look that I swear was mixed with humor and...Appreciation maybe? But what did he appreciate a woman that wasn't afraid to hurt him? I tried to kick him but he simply hit me on the back causing me to wince and stumble a little before walking forward. We walked into a room with a chair in the middle of it with leather straps on the legs and arms of it, my heart pounded, good Lord what were they planning? I watched the soldier pushed John into the chair and strap him down, I got ready to snap again when the guy who looked a bit like our grandfather walked in.

"Kolya," John growled, "what are you after this time?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the man, "how about letting us go?"

"Hello Colonel Sheppard," Kolya smiled over to him, the Genii Commander's smile gave me chills, "and miss?"

"She's an innocent woman, a civilian, she's not military let her go," John snapped.

"Oh well, since you won't tell me," Kolya walked over to me and looked down at my name badge, "Nurse Emily Serenity Sheppard, ah you're Sheppard's wife...No you look too much like him, his sister then," he smiled looking rather happy with himself.

"Watch it buddy," I snapped, "I bite, now how about letting us go before I knock your head off."

"I see...Defiance runs in the family," Kolya smiled before looking me up and down making me feel very uncomfortable I heard John start to say something before another Genii gagged him. "You're much prettier than your older brother," he commented, "I need a nurse for my men and I."

"Sorry, I have a good job that I'm not about to leave," I replied, glaring at him in hate.

"Maybe you think that now," he replied, "but we Genii appreciate strong women." He said before walking over to the camera and turning it on a few minutes later I heard Dr. Weir's voice and watched as Kolya exclaimed he wanted the Genii, Ladon Radim. The Genii scientist?

"Whatever happens don't do what he says!" I heard John shout as he was gagged again.

"As you can see he's his charming self," Kolya smiled, before nodding to two of his soldiers and I found myself being dragged forward, "and I have his sister."

"Let them go, Kolya," Dr. Weir's voice exclaimed.

Kolya and Dr. Weir talked and I heard Rodney's voice now and then.

"If you give me Ladon Radim you can have Colonel Sheppard back," Kolya exclaimed, I watched my brother turn his head and glare at Kolya.

"And Emily as well," Dr. Weir added.

"No," Kolya replied, "she'll be staying with me. She can help tie us together, we could be allies if you would allow it Dr. Weir and give me Ladon Radim."

"We will not give you Ladon Radim we don't even know where he is," Dr. Weir exclaimed.

Kolya turned and nodded to two of his soldiers, I watched as a tall and tired looking Wraith was brought in between two of the soldiers, my stomach twisted. The chair, John being tied down, oh God! It all clicked, to get Dr. Weir to do what he wanted he was going to let the Wraith feed from her brother.

"NO!" I shouted, "Don't you dare you bastard!" I ran forward to attack the soldiers leading in the Wraith, no way in hell was I letting that thing feed on my brother! Two of the soldiers rushed forward and grabbed me, this time I didn't hold back, I pushed one and kneed him in the groin before I punched the other, I heard his nose crack and I ran towards John and pushed one of the soldiers holding the Wraith, then I tried to get one of the straps of John.

John was staring at me amazed as if he didn't know I didn't have that in me; I wasn't as out spoken as my brothers, but when one of my brothers was in danger and I could do something to get him out of it I would do it. I almost freed the tight and stubborn strap before Kolya grabbed me from behind and grabbed my wrists and dragged me back.

"I must say, Dr. Weir," Kolya said as he turned to face the camera once more, "I am impressed, most Genii women have to be fully trained to fight, not have a natural skill to fight," he commented before nodding to a soldier.

"Don't do this," Dr. Weir's voice exclaimed.

"Sheppard doesn't deserve that!" Rodney's voice added.

"Let me make this clear," Kolya said into the camera, "_no one _deserves this." He said simply, I watched as the metal...Glove? Was taken off the Wraith, the Wraith stared at my brother for a long minute, I took my chance.

"Please! Don't do this, don't! My brother's a good man! You can have me instead, I have way more energy, my brothers always tired, please!" I begged. I knew I was lying through my teeth on John always being tired but maybe it would get the Wraith thinking, "I'm younger!" I added in.

Kolya held me tighter against him.

The Wraith glanced over at me, it looked, well, surprised, before it looked back at John and slammed its hand on my brother's chest and growled loudly. I heard my brother's groans and my heart split into two, I struggled, Kolya simply pushed me over to two soldiers who I had hit and kicked earlier.

"Enough," Kolya exclaimed a moment later, the two soldiers dragged the Wraith back and unstrapped my brother from the chair and led him back to the cell.

"Monster," I heard. Dr. Weir's voice exclaimed.

"We've found out that the body only needs three hours to calm in between each feeding," Kolya exclaimed. He looked at the soldiers holding me and nodded I found myself being led over to the chair, I had asked for it I couldn't complain, but I did struggle.

"NO!" Rodney's voice shouted, "Don't you dare! It fed off the Colonel, that's enough for it! Leave her alone!"

"Dr. McKay, if I didn't know better I'd say you have strong feelings for Ms. Sheppard," Kolya commented before looking to the Wraith. The Wraith stared at me with yellow-amber cat like eyes, I knew his look should have terrified me, but for some weird reason...It didn't. It was almost as if the Wraith felt...Sorry for me. _Don't go off feeling sorry for me, _I thought to myself, _just stop feeding off my brother._

The Wraith gave me a look as if he heard what I was saying a jumped when a soldier plunged a needle into my arm, "OW! What was that for?!"

"What did you do to her?!" Dr. Weir asked.

"Its a special serum we've been testing, it helps to keep the body young while the Wraith feeds. She seems to be strong enough to handle it." Kolya commented simply as if he were speaking of the weather, I hated the man more and more by the minute. I hoped John was ok.

Kolya nodded to the Wraith, it looked at me for another moment and I glanced at it, now I was getting scared but I refused to show it. I heard Dr. Weir and Rodney shout as Kolya as the Wraith put its hand on my chest, I noticed for some reason that with John it slammed its hand on John's chest, with me it was just placing its hand on my chest as if not wanting to hurt me more than necessary. Did Wraiths have a conscience? I cringed and cried out a moment later when a pain shot through me, I curled my fingers and found myself shouting, "Kolya! I curse that forever you'll eldest son will speak backwards!" Oops. Our grandmother was Sicilian and half Irish and she always placed 'curses' on people, I guess I was angry and hurting enough to do the same. I heard the Genii Commander chuckle before nodding.

"Enough," he exclaimed before the two Genii soldiers pulled the Wraith off me, "I see the serum works, she hasn't aged a single bit. That was successful for our first test."

"Bastard," Dr. Weir growled.

"Three hours Dr. Weir," Kolya commented as the two soldiers walked me back to John's cell, I blinked back tears and found myself being taken down another hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, I felt my hearing aids slipping out of my ears.

"Commander Kolya wishes to speak with you in private," one of the Genii said.

"Well, I'm disinclined to acquiesce to his request!" I snapped angrily. The two Genii stared at me oddly, I rolled my eyes, "means no!"

I found myself standing in a small office a minute later, Kolya walked in after me, "please, Ms. Sheppard, sit. That is, if you can hear me," he commented, noticing my hearing aids, "yes, some of the Genii have Hearing Aids as well, those ours look much different than those in your ears."

"I prefer to stand," I replied, the soldiers let go of me and stood guard near the door, I wrapped my arms around myself, I was still shaking. I blinked back tears another pain shot through me. The Wraith had fed longer on John than it had me, he had to be feeling much worse.

"Only if you wish too," Kolya replied, "I am sorry I had to do what I did to you. But I have to make an impression on your leader," he commented as he clasped his hands together and leaned forward, "the Genii do not enjoy hurting innocent woman, especially civilians, we are not terrorists...I just wanted to make myself clear that I had no intention to hurt you...Much, I had to get a point to your leader, and if the serum kills you before your brother dies from being fed upon...Then maybe Dr. Weir will realize its not worth loosing two of her people over a silly scientist."

"No way in hell will she do what you say!" I snapped and glared at him in hate.

He simply gave me a smile as if I had just told him he was the most handsome man on the face on the planet, sick bastard, "I haven't had such a strong woman around since Sora, take her back to the cell let her be with her brother until his...Or her, death."

I glared at him again but I didn't comment, I let the soldiers lead me back to John's cell. He was sitting on the floor, still in pain looking exhausted, he looked when I was shoved in, before he could move I ran over and hugged him close, but gently. "I'm so sorry!" I whispered, "I should have been able to get them away from you!"

"Emily, you're one person, I'm surprised you were even able to attack all the Genii that you did," John said softly, "I always thought you were too small, you proved me wro-"

"What?" I asked in worry.

John growled and glared at my chest, I saw I had the same Wraith feeding mark as John had.

"That bastard," John growled, "this time I will kill him."

"You are in pain," commented the tired voice again.

"Yeah, we were just fed on by a Wraith, what do you expect?" John asked.

"I do not know," the Wraith replied.

"Yeah, well you're lucky," I added. John and the voice chatted.

"They called you Sheppard," commented the Wraith a few moments later, "and you, Emily."

"Yeah, pleased ta meet ya," John greeted sarcastically.

I listened to the two talk back and forth as I cuddled closer to John and checked the gauze on his shoulder, it was soaked through with blood, I winced.

"It's not as bad as it looks," John said softly to me, "I can't even feel it anymore."

"Do you blame the Wraith or the Genii?" The voice asked.

"I blame _both_," John replied, "and when I get out of here I'm coming back and I'm killing Kolya and that damned thing. Bad enough it fed off me, it didn't have to feed off my sister."

"John, they gave me some kind of injection, it killed the last man they tried it on, it keeps a person young while a Wraith feeds," I said softly.

John looked at me wide eyed, "he gave you that stuff?" He asked in anger, he pulled me closer to him and held on tightly to me, as if holding me close would keep me safe. I wrapped my arms around him, wishing there was some way I could keep him safe, I kept my eyes open and looked for any signs of the Genii soldiers before I pushed my hearing aids back into my ears fully. I told John about Kolya's chat with me, or should I say at me.

"Dr. Weir will never give in that a man like Kolya, ever, I've known her long enough to know that."

Sheppard paused after a moment and looked at the window, "when did you hear them call me Sheppard and her Emily?"

"Right before I started to feed," the Wraith replied as he let himself be seen, I stared at the thing before taking off my wrist watch and throwing it, it smacked against the Wraith's face. The Wraith backed away from the window and rubbed his cheek, yeah like _that_ had really hurt him. If it had I would remember that, flying watches made a good Wraith Repellent.

John stared at the Wraith for a long moment before glancing at me, "oh sure, hit the thing that's about to feed off both of us, Emily. If I wanna piss it off it can take that out on me, I don't want it hurting you more than you have to be hurt."

"I don't want you hurt period," I replied, the two of us got into a long argument. John arguing he was the big brother and I was his little sister, as well as a part of his team (who didn't listen to him he also added) and it was his job to protect me. I argued that we needed to both protect each other and help save each other, not just one look out for the other and the protection coming from one way. After a few minutes the Wraith was fed up with the constant bickering between John and I.

"ENOUGH!" It shouted loudly, I saw how pointy its teeth were and quickly shut up. I don't want that thing taking a bite outta me. "You both are worse than two rival Hive Queens!" It exclaimed as it looked at us, "if I had been able too I would have drained you both dry, I am hungry."

"You know," John said, "you really don't have a good life here," the Wraith growled, "nothings really holding you back, you said earlier that you knew the lay out of this place, why not escape with us?"

"There is no escape," the Wraith replied with a sigh, "I know this personally. Kolya would kill us all if we even attempted it."

"Our friends will come," John replied before he winced.

"John?" I asked, startled.

"I think that bullet wound on my back just opened again," he winced.

I didn't give him a chance to argue, I ignored the pain in my chest which was almost gone now and forced my brother to scoot away from the wall and lean forward. I lifted his shirt and paused at seeing the gauze entirely soaked, I pulled the tape off as gently as I could and winced at seeing the wound bleed again, "I need to get that bullet out of you, it's probably already caused an infection." I needed something to clean my hands with, sand could clean hands but I couldn't take any chance of getting sand into John's wound, I paused and pressed myself up against the bars and reached for the canteen a Genii had left behind. "Come...On..." I winced as I stretched my arms out, my finger tips brushed the leather strap of the canteen; I jammed myself up against the bars again as much as I could, I managed to hook to the top of my finger around the strap, I curled my finger into a hook and pulled it off the stool that stood in front of the cage and i through the bars. I unscrewed the top and sniffed inside, instead of water I smelled...Beer?

I shrugged, one's drinking habit was another's wound cleaner, I poured a tiny bit of it into my hands before rubbing my hands together, then took a small bit on my finger and wiped it around the mouth of the canteen, that should have killed any germs.

"It's beer," I said as I handed it to John, "take a big sip, but not too big I need the rest to clean you up with."

"You know, it pays to have a nurse for a sister," John smirked to me, though he was getting paler by the second, he took a large swig from the canteen before handing it back to me and wiping his mouth. That would help with the pain a little at least.

"Get ready, this is going to hurt," I warned, I noticed the Wraith was watching as if fascinated. I went back to ignoring him and focusing at the task at hand: getting that bullet out. I paused and looked for something I could use to clean John's wound with, I didn't want that bullet to go any deeper. I walked over to the window.

"What are you doing?" John asked me, "get away from it, Emily."

I shook my head at him, I looked to the Wraith, "I know you have no reason to help you since I threw a watch at you, but," I pulled off the blue button down uniform shirt and handed it to the Wraith, "could you tear that into a few pieces for me? Some into smaller pieces and some into longer pieces?"

The Wraith looked at the shirt then at me and nodded, it tore the shirt into five long strips and four little ones, then handed them back to me.

"Thank you," I gave it a small smile, I knew it would be feeding from us both later, probably without regret, but our parents taught me to be polite.

"You are welcome," the Wraith replied.

I knelt down behind John and draped the strips over my shoulders, I soaked one of the smaller strips in beer and cleaned the top of the wound off; John yelped before tensing and giving a grunt and then groaning.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts, but I have to do something," I said softly, I saw the end of the bullet tunneled down deep into John's shoulder, near the bone deep. I stretched the wound out as much as I could, John's fists tightened, I reached my fingers in and hoped they were small enough to do the job. The bullet was big, civil war era big, obviously the Genii were still getting the concepts of guns down, luckily for us. I was able to grab the bullet between my finger nails and after five or six small tugs I got it out of the wound, "lean forward," I said again as I poured some beer onto another small strip, the second to last one, and cleaned John's outer wound again; I poured some beer into the wound knowing it would clean it. John shouted in pain.

"I'm sorry!" I said, hating the fact I didn't have anything I could use to numb his pain with, I swear if Kolya allowed himself to get closer to me again I'd rip his heart out through his ass! I had John lean back so the beer poured out of him, I heard him sniffling and I knew he was crying; I'd be in loud hysterical tears right now if I were him, my brother was so strong. I was so proud of him. I cleaned the outside of the wound again before tying three of the long strips together, I took the last small strip and folded it over four times and pressed it against John's wound, I heard him hiss; I tied the tied-together strips tightly around his shoulder and knotted it on the other side of him as tight as I could without it slipping up.

"It won't hold for long, but it'll do," I said softly.

"You know," John said, his voice cracking, "next time I won't do something for you, remind me of this."

"I will," I replied with a small smile and handed him the last of the beer.

"There's still some left?" John asked surprised.

"Yeah," I replied, "I was careful, go ahead and drink it, it will help the pain."

I watched John fall asleep a few minutes later, I guessed it had been an hour and a half by now. Maybe longer.

"You were very calm while you took the bullet out of Sheppard," the Wraith commented.

"I had to be," I replied, "going all crazy with fear wouldn't have helped him or me any," I said softly so I wouldn't wake John up.

The Wraith looked at me, "you said Kolya wants you to work for the Genii as a nurse."

"I think he's using it to make me fall into false security," I replied, "I won't be killed if I work for him, if I decide not too he figures that serum will kill me."

"For just meeting Kolya you seem to know him very well, I hate the human," the Wraith hissed.

"The feelings mutual," I replied.

"You are much like your brother, but very different," the Wraith observed, "unlike your brother you are more...Quiet."

"We're related but we're different people," I replied. I looked a lot like John but different at the same time, I barely reach five feet tall; my eyes are dark brown; my hair firey red; I don't care much for guns but I'll use one if I have too; I am good at throwing punches however. John's always been the family 'warrior,' our older brother is our family's business man, literally, and I'm our family's 'Mother Earth' since mom died. John and I were close, throughout all my life John was always there to help me although he was a lot older than I was, we are fifteen years apart to be exact. John's almost forty, I'll be twenty five tomorrow.

John was always a good big brother, I was a tomboy while growing up; I was always in trouble and John was always there helping me. When he was 28, I was 13, John had come home for a visit after being stationed in another country. I was just beginning to realize that boys weren't so gross after all, I know I should have noticed that when I was twelve I was late in the whole boys aren't icky department; one boy, he was fifteen, asked me to go to the movies with him. Mom had passed away by then, dad had said no and my other big brother was just too busy to notice what I did or did not do. I snuck out and went with the boy to the movies, I didn't know John was home yet until the boy started kissing me and I started getting feelings I had never had before; then I realized the feelings were good yet I didn't really want them; I remember trying to stand but the boy grabbing me before he was socked in the face and I found myself in my big brother's arms safe and sound. The fifteen year old knew better than to mess with a soldier, he ran out of that theatre so fast I swear he put the Road Runner to shame.

I remember I had asked John why he hadn't stopped me, John had told me because I needed to know that being with a boy like that wasn't what I wanted; I wanted to find a boy to be with as friends, one day as more, but not to have those special feelings with one until I was married. In fact, it was John who taught me about the Birds and Bees, dad was too uncomfortable to do it, our oldest brother just kept saying he'd get around to it. When John told our dad and our older brother what had happened, dad was ticked off but he soon forgot about it when the phone rang, our older brother said I was too much like John and he had enough trouble with one 'space cadet,' he didn't need two of them; then he left to meet up with his girlfriend at the time. So for me John's been a mother, father, and big brother all rolled into one, it's why I'm so protective over him - though you couldn't prove it since I wasn't able to keep that Wraith off him...

Then, about four or five years ago John dropped by to tell me he was going to be away for a while, back then I was working on finishing my nursing degree, I had graduated early at sixteen, dad enrolled me in college right after graduation, I got my AA degree at eighteen, then I became a registered nurse when I was twenty one. John still hadn't come back to visit and I was worried sick, finally he visited and stayed for three days then was gone again. Finally one day the military was asking for nurses looking for jobs and I went in and filled out an application and I talked to Colonel Carter and General O'Neill, the next thing I knew I wasn't aboard a plane, I was aboard a spaceship heading to another galaxy and planet altogether. You talk about being one freaked out nurse, I think the only reason I got in was because I was John's little sister. I will never forget the look on John's face after I was beamed onto Atlantis, the first thing I did was hug him.

Dr. Weir had been concerned about the fact I was deaf and had hearing aids, Dr. Beckett said as long as I didn't forget them and I could lip read, sign, and speak I was fine. In fact my hearing aids were a gift from John, before he left to go to Atlantis the first time (people practically had to shout at me so I could hear them, so I preferred lip reading) he gave me the hearing aids I still wear today.

--

The guards had taken John and the Wraith two more times now, each time John looked older, now he looked like he was in his seventies. Why hadn't they taken me? My heart pounded, "John," I said softly.

He looked up at me, "now he wants to escape," he commented.

"Huh?" I asked, I realized a moment later my hearing aids were going out, "my hearing aids are dying," I commented.

"...Great...Cape...Aith...S...I...Ere."

I stared at John as if he was either crazy or speaking in another language all together. He shook his head, I could tell he was sighing. He spoke again but spoke slower as he does when I don't have my hearing aids in, the batteries are dying, and like he used to speak to me before I had them in my ears.

_'I said, oh great, I knew the batteries had to be replaced...And the Wraith wants to escape as well. Stay in here when the Guards come, I'll let you know when to get out of the cell and we'll get out of here.'_

I nodded, "alright."

_'Stop shouting,'_ he mouthed.

I winced and signed back, _'sorry.'_

He nodded, the Wraith must have been speaking to him since John replied_, 'she's deaf, she can't hear, and you're not going to use that to sneak up on her and make her into your private little buffet either.'_ The guards came two hours later and grabbed John out of the cell, he glanced at the Wraith and the Wraith looked at him before John pushed the two Genii holding him into the cells behind him. The two fought the Genii, the Wraith fed on one of them then John turned signed 'come on,' I stood up and stood beside him as the Wraith undid his handcuffs. The wraith looked at me and spoke to my brother.

_'How can we escape with her if she cannot hear?'_ It asked.

"I can lip read," I replied, "it's harder to 'read' what your saying though, your lips don't move much."

The three of us managed to get out of the Genii Bunker, the Wraith had been shot a few times and badly wounded he must have mentioned something about needing to feed since I read John saying,_ 'don't look at us.'_

I paused and sat down in the grass and took out both my hearing aids, I took off my shoe and the Wraith stared at me oddly, I shook two spare batteries out and pried the backs of the hearing aids open. I never put the screws in the entire way just incase I needed to change the batteries anytime soon. I put the hearing aids back in and smiled at hearing the sound of crickets and my brother speaking.

"Why did you not change the batteries before, Emily?" The Wraith asked.

"I didn't know if the Genii were watching or not," I replied truthfully, "I didn't want them taking the batteries away from me. I also figured if I could get that matchbook out of that one Genii's pocket I could make a little explosion with the batteries and fire and get us all out of here."

John glanced to me, "we need to get to the Star Gate."

We all talked and finally after two hours of wandering around we figured out that the Wraith had no idea where the Star Gate was, we all went to different places to go to sleep. However, in the Wraith's case he just fell down and started to go to sleep. For some reason he reminded me of a kitty cat.

I slept curled next to John half the night before I noticed the Wraith was still bleeding, he had helped me with John, I knew my brother was strong and would be ok. I crawled over to the Wraith and took the last long strip of my shirt out of my pocket and pulled the Wraith's coat away from it; I untucked its shirt and saw a few bullet wounds, the Bullets had gone straight through, I managed to rip in half and press it against his back and front before pulling his pants up. His pants were tight enough to hold the strips on there well.

"Thank you," the Wraith exclaimed, "I do not know why you would do that however when I fed from your brother and yourself."

"You helped me care for John and you're helping us escape," I replied, "we owe yo..." I froze, I felt weird. Really weird.

"Emily? Human?" The Wraith asked.

My entire body was going numb, not from exhaustion either, I was very tired, but...my heart started pounding, "there's something wrong with me..." I muttered before I saw the Wraith start to sit up and heard him growl at John to wake up, everything went black.

--

John woke up the next morning to the Wraith growling at him, "what?"

"I have been growling at you all night to awaken, Sheppard," the Wraith growled.

"Well, the suns not even up yet," John retorted, "I'm old, I need my sleep."

"You're sister is dying."

"WHAT?!" John asked, fear caused his heart to skip a beat. No. No. Damn that bastard, Kolya! John stood up and walked over to his sister, she was passed out on the grass lying near the Wraith, "what did you do?" He growled.

"I did nothing," the Wraith replied, "she was dressing my wounds when she said something was wrong and passed out, her heart beat has slowed the last few hours it is so faint I barely hear it now."

John swallowed; he knelt down and shook Emily, his stomach twisted. His sister was always pale, like their mother, she looked like a small red haired porcelain doll now that she was an adult. Right now, however, she was so pale John knew the Wraith was telling the truth; he was going to kill Kolya. He was taking the one thing away from John that meant the most to him, he was close to his older brother and Emily, but he was much closer to Emily.

"Emily," he said, "I know you can hear me don't give me that crap that you can't. Wake up. Right now. Emily. Wake up," he ordered sternly, "don't you dare disobey me this time." He shook her again, the only thought rushing through his head at the moment was _please don't die._

"There is a way," The Wraith exclaimed, "I can help you and her both. We will have to wait for the Genii to find us. Go back to sleep, I can hear them a few miles off."

"A few miles?! Help her now, she may be dead the time they reach us!" John exclaimed.

"I know of what I speak, now go back to sleep. Your sister was very calm when tending to your wound, now you must be calm for her." The Wraith said as he stared at John; John nodded and went back to the tree, his eyes never left his sister until he fell back to sleep.

He awoke a few hours later to the sound of a twig snapping, he opened his eyes and found the Wraith standing hunched over him staring at him, the Wraith hissed at him before slamming his hand down on his chest and taking more life from John. John watched as the Wraith attacked the Genii, it killed two of them, fed from two, and finally fed from a third. It walked over to Emily and put its hand on her chest, John watched as his sister coughed and her eyes opened a moment later; the Wraith walked back over to him.

"Finish it," John scowled.

"There is much you do not know about Wraith," the Wraith exclaimed before slamming its hand back down on Sheppard's chest and giving him The Gift of Life.

--

"How is she?" John asked as he walked into the infirmary the next day.

"The Wraith saved her life as well as yer own," Dr. Beckett replied, "Emily will survive but she will be very weak for a while and I cannot have her working with me in the infirmary until she is strong enough. However, I've put her into a drug induced a coma. She can barely move because of that shot Kolya gave ta her, but she kept wanting to see how ye were."

John smiled, "mind if I stay in here with her for a while?"

"Not at all, Colonel," Dr. Beckett smiled, "our other patient is being as equally stubborn," he said, talking about the Wraith. John had been about to leave him on a planet with a Wraith Outpost until he noticed the Wraith was still wounded and...Well...He did owe the Wraith for saving his life and his sister's life. He slid over a chair and sat down next to his sister's bed, she was asleep, her heart monitor beeping steadily.

"Hey," John smiled, knowing she couldn't hear him, "I know you didn't have that good of a birthday, and I also know you'd tell me to stop treating you like a kid if you were awake right now. But to me, Emily, you're always going to be my kid sister, ya gotta know that," he smirked. "I...Had Colonel Carter's help with this, she bought the locket...And had the picture lasered in..." He said softly as he took out a small heart locket out of his pocket and opened it revealing a picture of John, David, their father, and mother inside. He leaned forward and clasped the chain around her neck and held her hand, "you know, I've always thought Atlantis might be too much for you. I've always known that you're stubborn and that you're strong...But, I didn't know how strong until you showed me." He smiled.

"Is she awake, Sheppard?" The Wraith who John had named Todd asked as he walked in, he knew Beckett would force the Wraith back to his bed in a minute.

"Not yet, I just..Want to talk to her," Sheppard replied.

"The Gift of Life is only reserved for our most devout worshippers and our brothers," the Wraith said.

"You said that yesterday," John replied.

"Yes," the Wraith replied, "you know what I think of you, Sheppard. You do not know what I think of your sister."

"No, I don't, thank you for saving her life," John said.

"Your sister is as strong as you are, Sheppard; but in different ways. You are strong in the way of the warrior, she is strong as a care taker. I do not believe I saw one moment go by when she did not have an eye on you or she was not checking your wound, or calming you." Todd explained, "Kolya is the worst human I have run across in my many years of existence, Sheppard, but he was smart about one thing."

"That being?"

"When he decided to keep your sister in the cell," Todd replied, "I believe Kolya feared of losing his genitals."

Sheppard laughed.

"After the second time I fed you went to sleep, Kolya came into the cell - but stayed near the cell door- and spoke with her, and gave her commands to leave the cell and you. I believe he was going to move her either to a new cell or test some other serum on her. She did not respond to his orders as you slept," Todd replied, "Kolya was in the cell nearly three times while you were asleep. Each time he ordered her to something she would not do it."

John looked at Emily, and chuckled, "I guess not taking orders is a good thing some times."

"Colonel, ye both are waking her up she needs ta sleep," Dr. Beckett exclaimed as he walked in, "it's been half an hour now, I do not mind ye sitting with her as long as ye are quiet now that the medicines are starting to wear off. She is not particularly a happy person when she awakens, I prefer to let her sleep as long as possible."

John chuckled, that was Emily for you, she wasn't a morning person and at times she could be down right grumpy.

--

I heard the soft beeps of an IV pump through my hearing aids as I blinked my eyes open, I wanted to go back under the covers and fall back to sleep. It was too early to get up...Wait, how long had I been out? My memories returned, the last thing I remembered was Dr. Beckett telling me John was going to be alright, I winced and sat up, I had to check on him. Oh, God, what if he was going to be trapped as a seventy year old man? My heart pounded in fear of losing my brother and I froze when I heard a mutter and looked down, I blinked in amazement at first then beamed; my brother was back to looking the way he did before...Wait he looked a few years _younger_ actually, he was asleep.

How long had he been there for? I felt something slide around my neck, I looked down to find a small golden locket hanging down, I frowned. I never owned a locket, ever, before, I opened it and found John's, David's, and my parents' pictures inside. My birthday had been yesterday, well hopefully yesterday. How long had I slept?

"I see you are awake," the familiar voice of the Wraith exclaimed.

I looked up and smiled, "yes, I am, uh, wow I never really expected to see you on Atlantis. I'm glad though.." Wait? I just said I'm glad, why am I glad? He's a Wraith, but...I looked into his eyes and I felt something so different there; I've seen one other Wraith before in the cell, it was only a quick glance. But in that glance the Wraith made me feel afraid and as if I was on his menu, well I was. Looking at this Wraith I didn't feel those feelings at all; instead I felt calm and...There was just something about this Wraith, what was his name anyway? "Um... Do you have a name or anything you want to be called by instead of Wraith?"

"Your brother has called me Todd," the Wraith replied.

"Todd," I smiled, "our oldest brother's middle name is Todd."

"Really?" Todd asked, looking surprised and rather...Honored.

I nodded, "really. Did you make John young again?"

"I did," Todd replied, "I gave him The Gift of Life, of giving life back...I gave you the same, I understand it was the only thing that saved you."

I paused, I had always considered myself a pretty strong woman, the fact that serum knocked me flat on my bum and nearly killed not only scared me, it worried me. Would John take me off of missions with his team because of this? My stomach twisted, maybe if I followed orders better?

"The serum was strong, Emily," Todd said, "you are not weak."

"You read my thoughts?" I asked.

Todd nodded.

I blushed, I was going to have to be more careful on what I thought and how 'loud' I thought it. I looked to John, "how long has he, and you, been here?"

"A little while," Todd replied, not telling me anymore than that.

--

Over the next few days Dr. Beckett and I clashed different times, at one point Dr. Beckett told my brother that stubbornness ran much too heavily in our family. Finally, nearly five days after I woke up Dr. Beckett let me leave the infirmary, however I couldn't return to work for at least another three days.

"Three days?" I asked, "Dr. Beckett, I'm fine," I argued, I glanced around the infirmary there were eight patients, six adults and two Athosian children.

"No lass, ye aren't," Dr. Beckett sighed, he looked like he was hiding something from me.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

Dr. Beckett paused, "Lass, I should have told ye this earlier..."

I stared at him.

"Lass, when I saw ye when the Colonel came in with ye in his arms and the Wraith behind him, I was scared ta death! Then I saw how pale ye were and yer heart beat was so slow, I nearly lost ye twice...I mean...I do not love ye romantically, lass, but I love ye as a close friend," he said, "an' I do not know anyone else who is willing to put up with me when I'm picky."

"You're not picky," I replied, "and I consider you a good and close friend too. I will stay away from work for three days."

"Thank ye, lass."


	2. Reunion with the Wraith

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters, I only own Emily.

Author's Note: Please read all of chapter 2 before jumping to conclusions. ** Also, please remember, it's ONLY fiction**.

_**One Month Later...**_

It had been a month since John and I had escaped from Kolya with the Wraith, Todd, things had gotten back to normal on Atlantis long ago for John and the others; Todd had left three days after coming to Atlantis. Life carried on but I still found myself hating any room that was dark and damp, I couldn't stand being in absolute darkness, and secretly I was worried that John would be taken from me in any moment; either by being kidnapped once again by the Genii (or by someone or something else), or killed. It was 2 in the morning, I had been working since 8 in the morning. I glanced at my watch, I didn't want to go to bed and have those terrible nightmares of John's life being taken slowly from him in front of my eyes.

I shook my head as I tried to stay awake, in a few minutes I'd head over to the Cafeteria and get some Coffee. I wondered how Rodney could do this, he stayed awake for 3 days straight at times, how? I was on my second day without any sleep and I could feel it and I could already see how it was affecting my job; Dr. Beckett had asked me to prepare a workspace for a surgery, removing a bullet. I had been fighting sleep and I hadn't heard him, he wouldn't allow me to help in the surgery (I wouldn't allow myself to help either if I were him) but he did let me help with the clean up. Now I had just finished putting the new medicines away, I sat down and blinked to stay awake.

"Hey, you're still up?"

I looked up to see Rodney walking in with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah," I gave a small smile, "just not exhausted enough to go to sleep yet I guess."

Rodney sighed as he sat on a stool beside me, "you're lying," he commented, "it's obvious your lying when you're exhausted, you know you've got John worried sick about you?"

"He shouldn't be worried, I'm fine," I replied as I leaned forward on the table, mostly to avoid falling off the stool.

"No, you're exhausted," Rodney replied, "I know the symptoms, an extremely intelligent person as myself stays up for days on end because everyone counts on them to save the world. You aren't going to be saving the world, you should be in bed, asleep. Especially since John plans to take you with us tomorrow to explore that new planet, PX-899."

I sighed, I didn't want to admit the reason for not wanting to sleep, but seeing that I only slept when I had too I guess it was time I told someone, "I can't sleep Rodney because all I see is John...All I see is John getting his life sucked out of him slowly right in front of me. He keeps asking for my help, and every time I get to him it's too late because I'm struggling to get around the Genii."

Rodney stared at me, "have you talked to Dr. Heightmeyer-"

"No," I replied, "she'd only want me to stay here and talk about why I'm dreaming of what I'm dreaming, I mean it's obvious. I couldn't help my brother when he needed me the most, I let him down."

Rodney stared at me, his mouth opened and shut a few times before he shook his head, "now hold on a minute! That's not true! You were there for your brother the entire time you both were with the Genii. You bandaged his shoulder, you took care of him, you watched over him while he slept. He might not have made it out of there alive if it hadn't been for you and the Wraith giving him his life back and all. You have to remember, you weren't exactly healthy either," he said, "you had that serum in you."

I glanced at Rodney, "I know John's okay now, but...What if I mess up next time-"

"No one plans for there to be a next time," Rodney replied, "we're all being extremely careful, so is Shep-John; believe me he'll never let Kolya catch him or you again."

I nodded, "I guess I should get some sleep now," I smiled, "thanks Rodney, you really helped."

"Really? I did?" He asked amazed.

I nodded, "I just gotta remember we survived it and I need to move on."

"Yeah, that's right," he smiled before going off to the cafeteria to get a late snack. I shook my head and chuckled then walked to my room, he had helped me to realize that I needed to move on, to get out of the shock. No matter what my dreams held for me tonight I'd remember that's all they were, dreams.

_I was running and fast, my heart pounding as I heard the noise of a Wraith Dart chasing behind me. I gasped as I lunged under a fallen tree that was being held up by a few boulders, I knew I was going to have to get back to the Gate. Why had I gone off through the gate by myself when everyone told me not too? What had I been really trying to prove? I heard a growl behind me and turned to find a Wraith in black leather glaring at me before slamming his hand on my chest, I shrieked and tried to get away but felt a terrible pain, I felt myself getting older and older. I cried knowing there was nothing I could do to fight the creature, that was when I heard a loud inhuman roar and the Wraith was thrown off me, suddenly I was young again and Todd was leaning over me, "Emily...Emily..." He said softly before his voice started getting more distant, more far away..._

"Emily!"

I gasped and bolted up panting, I looked up and jumped to find Ronon standing over me with a look that was borderline exhausted and annoyed.

"Ronon?" I asked confused, "What are you doing in my room?"

"You were having one hell of a nightmare," he replied, "my rooms right next to yours, I heard you screaming."

"I was screaming," I more said then asked, I remembered the nightmare that had a pretty good ending to it...Though I was questioning my sanity, was it mentally healthy to be attracted to a Wraith? Probably not.

"Yeah, loudly at that, surprised your brother didn't run in here with gun in hand," Ronon smirked.

I laughed, "John could sleep through a Nuclear Bombing and World War 3 all in a row and never once wake up."

"World..War? An entire world warring with itself?" Ronon asked looked rather surprised, "I've heard of different cultures or villages fighting each other...But not an entire world."

"Yeah, Earth had World War 1 and World War 2 almost every country were in the wars. The 2nd World War was against Hitler and Germany mostly, the first World War...Well..." I shook my head, "I don't know much about the first one to tell the truth, you'd have to ask John."

Ronon nodded, "you ok?"  
"Yeah, thanks Ronon," I smiled knowing I was blushing hard.

"No problem," Ronon replied before leaving my room, I glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand, 6 AM, uy. I fell back onto my pillow, it took nearly half an hour but soon after that I was asleep once again.

A few hours later I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed and grabbed my medical bag from the Infirmary. I turned to go to join John and the others at the Jumper Bay only to find my brother standing in front of me with an eyebrow raised, I jumped.

"Hi," John exclaimed.

"Hey John," I replied, "I was just going to meet you a-"

"No, first of all you're going to sit down," exclaimed John as he sat me down in Dr. Beckett's favorite chair, "we need to talk. Rodney told me you haven't been sleeping a lot, you've been staying up two days straight, sometimes three, Ronon said he came in your room last night at hearing you screaming from a nightmare."

"John, I'm not five," I reminded as I lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, I know you're not five," John replied with a shrug, "but I'm just a big brother whose concerned for his little sister. Want to tell me what's going on?"

I tried to give the, 'I'm fine' look but John crossed his arms and continued to stare at me with a look saying he didn't buy it. I sighed, "Fine," I muttered, "I've been having nightmares about the Genii...Taking you and draining your life from you in front of my eyes...But by the time I get to you...You're dead..."

"Emily, why didn't you talk to me about this before now?" John asked me as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, "we got out of there alive. I know there's a lot of stress along with these missions, physical, mental, and emotional...Maybe you should sit this one out and see Dr. Height-"

"No," I interrupted him, "I'm fine, John-"

"Damn it, Emily!" John shouted as he banged his fist on the table, "you've damned well changed since you've been back this month and it isn't just from a lack of sleep now tell me what's going on!"

"I did!" I exclaimed, "stop shouting!"

"I'm not shouting, you are!"

"No you are!"

"No you are!"

"You are!"

"ENOUGH!" Dr. Beckett shouted at the two of us as he walked in, "for two grown people someone would think ye two were three!"

John and I grumbled an apology before looking at Dr. Beckett, I saw in his hand he had my x-ray scans from yesterday.

"I'm glad ye are here, Colonel," Dr. Beckett said, "I was goin' to get ye to see these with Emily, she hasn't been feelin' too good lately and finds herself throwing up often."

"Fine, huh?" Asked John as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't want you to worry," I replied.

Dr. Beckett glanced back at us, "I do not know who is more stubborn, you Colonel, or you, Emily. Ye must've fought all the time as children."

"Not really," I shrugged, "just disagreements like we had a minute ago."

"Must a'been a lot o' loud disagreements then," Dr. Beckett said as he shook his head and turned on the white board and put my X-Rays up on it, "as ye know I wanted ta take X-Rays just in case. I took several kinds if ye remember, and this is what I found," he pointed towards my abdomen, my breath caught in my throat. I had never passed out before, but I was starting to feel light headed and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Emily," John exclaimed as he took a step towards me, his eyes filled with concern.

"Get behind her, she's goin' to faint!" Dr. Beckett shouted, before my eyes I saw another glimpse of the X-Rays, the one in middle showed quite clearly a small fetus growing within my Uterus. I was pregnant.

I opened my eyes to find John standing next to me wide eyed, I was in a hospital bed and Dr. Beckett was walking over.

"Ye ok lass?" He asked, I nodded.

"You sure?" John asked me.

I nodded again, "shocked, I mean I've never..." I felt sick to my stomach, "the Genii when they took us did they?"

"No," replied Dr. Beckett, "while ye were passed out I asked the Colonel if I could take a few tests and he said yes. The baby was artafillacly impregnated in ye, by needle...The baby is only half human though.."

"Wh-What?" I stammered in shock, "so they did this when they caught John and I?"

"Aye, since ye don't remember it."

"Half human?" John asked when he found his voice again.

"The fetus is half wraith," Dr. Beckett replied, "probably from the Wraith that fed on ye and yer sister, Colonel."

"Oh God," John whispered, "Emily, you can have it taken out."

"Aye," Dr. Beckett nodded, "I can take it out tomarrow-"

"Tomorrow, why not today?" John asked.

"I have 3 surgeries to do today, Colonel, then I need to go off world there's a little boy who will die if he doesn't get medical attention," Dr. Beckett replied.

"John, it's ok, tomorrows fine," I said as I sat up, "tomorrows fine..."

"Tomorrow is not fine, Emily," John exclaimed as we walked out of the infirmary and towards the jumper bay, "and why are you going near the Jumper Bay?"

"Cause I'm coming with you all," I replied.

"Not when you're pregnant-"

"John," I spun around, "you are my big brother, you are a father figure to me, you are not my husband. K? I appreciate the fact you're worried, I am too, but can we please just go now?"

John threw up his arms and sighed, "damn, you're just like all pregnant women! You're moody!" I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him before laughing and walking off towards the lockers.

Half an hour later we flew through the other side of the Star Gate in the Jumper and onto PX-899, it was a planet that resembled Earth's Amazon Rain Forest for the most part. After four and a half hours we finally saw land that looked more like a dense forest with a large village in middle of it. We landed and looked around, there were around 300 people in the village, the Village's elder, Garamoth, told us that he knew of three other villages, one that was an hour away, another that was four hours away, and yet one last one that was three days away, he did not know of any others.

We stayed and explored for about five hours before John said to get ready to leave, when they got back they'd talk to Dr. Weir about trading with the Zenithanans. I was almost done packing my medical supplies back into my bag (two little girls had a fever, both were sisters; then a little boy had fallen and scraped his knee pretty bad) when I heard the sound of large bees. My eyes went wide, the sound sounded more like monster bees! Bees didn't buzz that loud, I walked out of the jumper and glanced up at seeing Wraith Darts flying over the planet, John had told me what they looked and sounded like. I saw John and Teyla firing at the darts, while Rodney was running back towards the Jumper and Ronon was covering him. My eyes went wide when a saw a bright beam come down from one of the Wraith Darts and go after Rodney, my heart pounded I wanted to stay safe in the jumper...But...I couldn't abandon Rodney like that, a team looks out for one another, I remember John telling me once. So, I ran and pushed him away from the beam before it had a chance to grab him; I felt something cold all around me and heard John scream my name, my eyes went wide when I realized where I was but I was frozen, I couldn't move. I felt myself lift off the ground for a second before everything became a blur and went black.

Todd the Wraith watched the last of the Darts return and walked to the hall where they held their humans they would feed on later. He noticed there were four or five women, six men, and...It couldn't have been, a drone was carrying in a small red haired woman in its arms, like the other humans she had passed out when being released from the cargo hold of the Dart. He knew that face anywhere: Emily Sheppard, Sheppard's little sister.

"Give her to me," Todd ordered, the Drone held out its arms and handed the small human to Todd, "leave." The drone turned and walked away. Todd walked back to his room, Sheppard had been on this planet, she was the only 'Lantean they had caught. He looked down and saw there were no feeding marks, a strange scent that had not been on her before drifted up into nose, he blinked and sniffed, the smell of a pregnant woman. She was pregnant? It had only been a month since he had seen her, he narrowed his eyes and looked through glimpses in her mind, the glimpses her mind would allow him to see; like her brother, her mind was very strong. He froze when the glimpse he saw was of the odd accented 'Lantean doctor they called Beckett, he showing several inner body scans and Emily passed out at seeing one in her uterus. The next glimpse he saw Beckett was telling her the baby was half Wraith and had been put into her by the Genii...His child.

Todd would kill Kolya the next time he ran across the human; Kolya had starved him and often had taken his DNA and other things from him that he was embarrassed to admit were taken from him. He knew Kolya had tried to impregnate three women before Emily with Todd's...DNA he'd call it (humans seemed to call their sexual reproductive cells DNA from what Todd had seen of the 'Lanteans). Of course the other three women hadn't been given the Gift of Life or medicine to help them through. She was carrying his child, in a glimpse he saw she said she wanted it removed yet however he read the thoughts of extreme doubt flying through her mind.

No. She would stay with him until his child was born, he had two sons but he had never had a daughter, from what he was sensing of his unborn child it was a girl.

I gasped as I woke up and sat up, the beam! My heart pounded as I looked around, I was in an oddly colored room and there was fog everywhere, it was so cold...I noticed some kind of fur blanket had been pulled over my body, I wrapped the blanket around my arms to try to get warmer. A Hive Ship, I was in a Hive Ship, I remember John and Rodney showing me a few quickly snapped photos Rodney had taken once. I swallowed, I was going to be some Wraith's personal dinner, _the baby! _I put my hand over my stomach, I didn't want to have it taken out, I had made the choice while I was helping the kids on that planet, I wanted the baby. Even if I wasn't ready to be a mother...I had to be ready no one on Earth could raise a half Wraith baby, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be even worrying about if the baby is going to be mine or adopted, I said to myself, I don't know if I'm getting out of here alive!

I heard footsteps echoing before a tall Wraith walked in, his back turned towards me, when he turned he held a wooden bowl filled with some kind of food. I saw the Wraith's face and burst out in tears of thankfulness, Todd.

"Todd," I whispered, "thank God, please don't eat me."

"I will not feed upon you, even if you were not carrying my child I would not feed upon you," Todd exclaimed, "Sheppard is a brother, I would never feed off a brother's family." He handed me the bowl, "it is...Stew. I believe you humans call it this."

"Thanks," I smiled weakly, I sniffled, "h-how did you find me?"

"It was my hive that was Culling the planet," Todd replied, "I simply told the Drone carrying you to give you to me. Is my child healthy? You will not have her removed."

"I don't want he--It's a her?" I beamed, "I'm having a baby girl? I decided not to have her taken out, Todd, I want her...I know I'm not ready to be a mother yet, but I have 8 more months to prepare, I mean if its ok with you...Since she's yours too..."

"We must find some arrangement about this child, I believe she and you should stay on this hive with me, at least until she is old enough to chew."

I jumped, "I can't just stay here and not go back to Atlantis, John saw me beamed up into a Dart! He's probably going to try to raid every damned Hive Ship he can find to find me! He'll get himself killed! You and I can go back to Atlant-"

Todd shook his head, "no," he replied, "we are not going back to Atlantis, first of all I do not know where it is. Nor do I want to know at this particular time."

"My brother-"

"Will know of your whereabouts at any time now and know that I will give you back after the child is old enough to be away from her mother," Todd replied, "please, Ms. Sheppard do not make this hard on yourself, on the baby, or on me." He paused before turning around and walking to the door, then he paused, "there is new a set of clothing waiting for you, Ms. Sheppard."

"Wait," I argued, "John how will he know?"

"I have sent one of my Wraiths to tell him, the Wraith carries your necklace, the..Locket," he replied.

I nodded, "Emily."

"Pardon?" Todd asked.

"Since we have nine months or more together," I said, unsure if a half Wraith child took longer to give birth too or not, "please call me, Emily. Todd, I respect you too." I even more than respected him, I liked him, but at this moment I was worried about John. I knew John was no fragile little thing, he was a strong and tough man; I also know however that he would do whatever it took to find me. I hoped and prayed Todd was right that the Wraith would tell John where I was and him my locket, I didn't want John to get himself killed. For no reason. I was safe. He had to know that I was safe...He had to know.

"That dart took my _sister_, Ronon!" John exclaimed as he, Ronon, Teyla, and McKay walked back to the Jumper together after looking around to make sure Emily hadn't found a way to escape out of the beam like Dr. Weir had once done on an off world mission with them a few months ago.

"I know she's your sister," Ronon replied, "I'm worried about her too, we're going to get her back but first we have to figure out which ship she's on. What about the Life Detector? Does it tell the differences between human lives and Wraith lives?"

John shook his head, "no," he replied, "I wish it did."

"Sheppard," growled a new voice, John turned and whipped out his gun at seeing a tall Wraith with a tattoo of two wavy lines around it's left eye; it wore its white hair in dreadlocks and had two mustachios growing from its chin.

"Well, I'm flattered you know my name," John replied.

The Wraith laughed, "I know your name well, I am here to deliver you this message: your sister is safe."

"Well," John smiled in sarcasm, "I just don't believe you."

"My commander said you would say this," the Wraith held up a golden locket hanging from a long golden chain; John lowered his gun an inch or two, Emily's locket.

"Where is she?" John growled.

"On our ship," the Wraith replied, "safe, I am sure you know of our Commander."

"Gee, there are a lot of Wraith Commanders out there I haven't had the...Pleasure of meeting yet," John replied as he lifted his gun, he wanted his sister back.

"The one that you and your sister escaped the Genii with," replied the Wraith.

"Todd," John, Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney said at the same time.

The Wraith nodded, "he says after the child is born and can chew then he will deliver your sister safely back to Atlantis. Until then, she will stay with us."

"Why? So you all can try to feed on her?"

"We never feed off another's mate, especially the Commander's. My Commander has also given me one last message to give to you: it will be the woman's choice if she chooses only to visit Atlantis or stay there."

"What are you talking about?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

The Wraith bared its teeth in a large toothy grin, "I am sure you know what I mean, Sheppard, think."

John froze, "she'll have a family," he exclaimed, "I'm her family too, you tell Todd-"

"I will tell him that you wish to...Visit with her after the child is born and if she wants to come back to live on Atlantis you will come to the Hive to get her." With that the Wraith turned and looked up, John ran forward to get the Wraith but a Dart buzzed by in the sky sending down a beam and beaming up the other Wraith. John watched, that Wraith and that Dart were the only clues to where the Hive ship that held his sister was. He paused at seeing something glinting in the sunlight and bent down and grabbed his sister's locket off the forest floor.

"Colonel?" Teyla asked.

"In the jumper, now," John exclaimed, "we're going after that dart."

Teyla and Ronon glanced to each other, "Sheppard, "Ronon exclaimed, "when a human woman carries a Wraith male's child then the Wraith is only forced to keep her alive until after the child is born, after the child is born there is no more need for her."

"What? He just said it would be her-"

Ronon nodded, "he said that because when a Wraith finds a human woman they like and respect and find to be suitable for a good mate...The Wraith takes the human woman as his mate."

"So he's taken my sister as his mate? They haven't known eachother for that long, on top of that they didn't-"

"No they didn't," Teyla replied, "but however she carries his child."

John paused, "wait, he said Todd was the Commander of his hive, that would make my sister..."

"Once she wins the other Wraiths respect, which my guess is she will," Ronon said, "she's one tough woman and forceful when she needs to be...It will make her the Queen of the Hive."

"Can a human woman be the Queen of a Hive?" John asked.

"Yes," Ronon replied, "I've seen it before, the Wraith Commander that made me a runner...his mate was a human woman by the name of Kayla."

"Can they control a Hive?" Rodney asked.

"If their respected enough and their forceful enough, yeah," Ronon replied.

"So this might be good for us," Rodney exclaimed as he looked at Sheppard, "we'd have an entire Hive on our side-"

"What do we do, Rodney, when the Wraiths and us are on opposite sides permanently?" John asked.

"That could be hundreds of years from now," Rodney replied with a shrug.

"Or it could be any day, or even a year from now, my sister would be our enemy," John replied before walking towards the Jumper.

I finished putting on the clothing Todd gave me, it reminded me of that Wraith queen we had trusted two years ago only to have her and her Wraiths betray us. However it was very different from hers at the same time, hers looked like a one piece coat/pant suit set. Mine had a white thick blouse; a white coat with golden lace around the v neck of the coat; it had a light blue bodice that could stretch out the front and back both were stiff; the pants were white and looked like they were skinned off a scaled animal (an alien alligator perhaps?); the boots went up to my ankles under the pants, they were creamy white and looked like two giant pearls. The buttons of the coat started a little after my chest, I buttoned them until the buttons stopped a little after my waist; around my waist white a thick white belt with a golden buckle on it.

I looked up at hearing the doors hiss open, Todd walked in and froze when he saw me. He said something in Wraith, I blinked not understanding what he was saying.

"You look lovely," Todd said before walking over to me, "may I fix your hair?"

"Did it fall out of the brai-"

"I do not wish for you to walk around in a Braid, you are here because you are my mate-"

"Wait, come again?" I asked, shocked, "you said I'm staying until our daughter can eat..."

"Can you really leave our daughter behind after having her in you for so long?" Todd asked me.

I paused, I knew I was going to grow attached, I was already attached; I shook my head, he was right...I couldn't leave my child and walk away from her.

"You are my mate," Todd commented, "if you were only carrying my child then I would take you back to Atlantis as soon as the child was born, in all truth after the baby is born a Wraith no longer needs the mother."

My stomach curled.

Todd continued, "but while you, Sheppard, and myself were with the Genii I saw you remained strong and cared for your brother...You also cared for me at times. On Atlantis you stayed near me as often as you could, you spoke with me, you stood up to your brother and many others who wanted you to separate from me...Then you argued with the human with Dreadlocks that you call Ronon. You were always strong, when you told me you were carrying my child I knew what one human once told me a long time ago was true."

"What did they tell you?" I asked.

"Sometimes the universe helps us to get what we want," Todd replied.

"If I wasn't carrying..."

"My child? If I ever ran across you again I would ask you to join me," Todd replied, "after I made sure I could trust you, I know however you will not do anything to put our baby in danger and you won't do anything...Absurd."

"You mean stupid," I smirked.

Todd nodded, "your brother spoke of how you disobey his orders at times."

I laughed, "I'm the tomboy little sister, that's what we're supposed to do..."

Todd smiled before pausing, "I am Commander of this hive and you are my mate do you know what this makes you?"

I paused, "the Commander's wife?"

"Yes, that and the Queen of this hive, however to get the full position as Queen of the Hive you must also earn the respect of the other Wraiths. Continue to be strong, don't let your guard down, they will not hurt you, but they will threaten you and attempt to scare you...Show you are strong, be yourself, you will have their respect soon."

"Todd?" I asked, I felt my hormones going crazy again.

"Yes?"

"You know what you're in for, right?"

"What do you mean?" Todd asked looking as puzzled as a Wraith could look.

I paused, "we pregnant women have constant mood swings-"

Todd froze, "is there not a species who does not have these?" He asked looking rather upset.

I laughed, "well, one thing that does help from time to time is...A hug."

Todd froze and backed away a step, "a hug?"

"Yes, it's where you wrap your arms around the other and hold them close..."

Todd backed away again, "you are my mate, Emily, however we have not mated yet...We should lean more of each other before..."

I looked at him, "we're mated, where I come from that means we're married...Married couples hug," I exclaimed, "it doesn't hurt," with that I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. Todd was as stiff as a board at first before I felt his arms go around me and hold me close, he loosened up a few minutes later.

"Wraiths hug too," Todd replied, "however we do not refer to it as hug, we call it Halding."

"Halding?" I asked, that was a weird word.

"Yes, Halding," Todd replied, "Halding in Wraith means have and hold. Only mates may Halding."

"What if Wraiths want to hug their brothers or sisters or friends?"

"We often do not hug each other in such a way, however when we do it is called Acqulding. It means Acquaintance holding. In Acqulding two friends, brothers, or sisters hold each other, however they only hold each other with one arm. Wraiths can only wrap both arms around each other in Halding."

"Those are odd rules," I replied.

"Would you hug a friend close?"

"Yeah," I replied honestly.

"I see there are many things about humans I do not know," Todd said before holding his arm out to me, "I am going to introduce you to my - our - Hive now, by putting your arm through mine it means you are mine."

"It means two things where I come from: a gentleman walking a lady somewhere or it means what you said just said," I smiled, "will you teach me Wraithlage?"

"What?"

"Wraithlage, Wraith Language," I smiled.

Todd smiled, "yes, I shall, I am sure others will as well."

As we walked out I blinked as I heard the sound of loud purring after a small look around the hallway that had only ourselves and one drone in it I realized the loud purring was coming from Todd.


	3. Hive Life and Wraith Civil War?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters, I only own Emily.

_**One Week Later...**_

I don't think there's anything called a Lazy Wraith; every single Wraith that I've seen so far on Todd's Hive is always busy doing something: Drones are guarding and helping other Wraiths; Scientists are mapping out future courses, making new technology, and fixing what needs to be fixed; hunters go onto planets in Darts to Cull humans so the Hive can survive; Doctors are busy with many patients; female Wraiths are usually busy in the daycare (as I call it) portion of the Hive where the young Wraith are looked after during the day. Todd showed me around the Hive, or at least part of it, it's so big that he shows me only when he has time, being the Commander he's having to check up on other Wraiths, make sure everything is running smoothly, and that the Wraiths in the Hive are not constantly jumping down each other's throats.

I had my hands full as well, the first day I arrived here Todd sent out a mental message to all Wraiths telling them who I was, he told me this was pretty much a mental message. I have never seen so many Wraiths ever, the first day Todd had showed me to the major places on the Hive (too many to list) and spent the night making me walk up and down hallways again and again until I memorized where every room he had showed me that day was by heart. When I saw Todd it was either when he was in the room checking on the other Wraiths, moving the Hive to another location, or at times he came to join me for lunch; of course only I ate, Todd pretty much banned me from watching him feed, which I don't mind...It's rather disturbing watching a Wraith feed.

I found myself busy as well, as "Queen" of the Hive I too had to watch other Wraiths, and as Todd as warned of and promised I had to stand my ground and be tough. Wraiths tried, and were still trying, to intimidate me or scare me and so far I had only won two Wraiths respect. Hey, two is better than none, right? I walked down the one of the hallways that was on the side of the ship and looked out the window at the stars the Hive was passing; I never will get over how beautiful the universe is and wonder about all the mysteries it holds within itself.

"Why are you dawdling?" Asked a female wraith's voice that sounded more like a frog who had a broken croaker.

I looked over at her, I recognized her as one of the Hive's daycare workers, "What I do is _my_ business, why aren't _you _in the da--Nursery?" I stood my ground and I talked firmly, I didn't give any signs of dislike or frustration, I simply stood my ground and worded the answer and question so she could only, hopefully, give me a straight answer back.

The Wraith sneered at me, she was pale blue, her eyes were amber colored, her hair was long and gray and pulled back into eight or nine braids.

I stared at her with a look that didn't reveal anything, I kept my mind focused on white light like Todd had told me to do, the white light blocked a Wraith from reading my mind. She suddenly lowered her head and glanced at me, "I was going to find a child that escaped from the Nursery."

"Would you like any help finding him or her?" I asked, the Wraith looked shocked at hearing this. She moved her eyes from left to right as if having trouble deciding whether to ask for my help or not; I know that Wraiths are prideful creatures and are dignified, but sometimes it gets to the point its almost ridiculous.

She gave a slow nod downwards, "I would appreciate that...He is small with black hair, he is constantly eating I figure he is in the kitchen."

I nodded, "let us go to the kitchen then," I said as I walked with her, when Todd first showed me the Kitchen I asked him what he needed it for since Wraiths didn't eat food. He explained the children, until they were 12 or 13 could only eat solid food; when a new hunger started to burn in their stomachs they then fed on captured humans and are taught how to do so by their parent, parents, or trainer. I walked down the hallway and when we neared the kitchen I paused at hearing a scratching sound, the Wraith looked at me and a part of her forehead raised, a Wraith's equivalent to raising an eyebrow I had learned.

"Are there any crawl spaces or hidden corridors in this hallway?" I whispered to her.

"There are many all over the ship," the Wraith replied softly to me, "why?"

I followed the noise and slid my hand on the lower wall until my fingernails caught the opening to a doorway, I pointed and the Wraith nodded. I opened the door and she lunged forward so quick that I only caught a blur of her, when she stood up she had the tiniest Wraith I had ever seen in her arms. He looked like he was around 3, he had light green skin, black hair, and amber eyes. I remember asking Todd why the females had different colors of hair but the males didn't; he told me that most Wraiths, male and female, are born with white hair. Keepers were born with blood red hair showing what they would be when they grew up, queens usually had black hair. Male Wraiths that were children usually had different color hair until they turned 14 and their hair turned white.

The Wraith was scolding the little boy in Wraithlage and I had no idea what she was saying, I folded my hands in front of myself and waited patiently; I kept my face blank. Todd had also told me that a Wraith Queen, when earning the respect of other Wraiths, must keep her face blank at times to hide what her emotions and thoughts are. After earning the Hive's Wraith respect a queen could then show her emotions.

The Wraith looked up at me and bowed her head, "thank you for helping me find the child...My Queen. I am Juana."

"I am Emily," I gave her a smile, "it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You're the Commander's Mate!" The little boy gasped.

Juana scolded the child again, this time in English, "she is the Queen of our Hive, you will treat her with respect. You must ask to speak with her and never speak out of terms with her."

The child paused then looked at me, "may I talk to you?"

Todd told me that all children had to ask permission to speak to their queen, to me this seemed to be a dumb rule, but it was a Wraith rule, so I respected it and followed by it, "you may."

"Why are you human and not Wraith?" He asked, Juana suddenly looked worried and got ready to put a hand over his mouth.

"It's alright," I replied, "it's a good question. I was the mate of the Commander's choosing," I replied.

The little boy nodded, "are you really a 'Lantean?"

"I am," I replied.

"Tell the Queen your name," Juana said to the child.

"I am Kenthi, my parents are scientists," Kenthi said.

"Hello Kenthi, it is nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Yeah, and they're trying to find a way to get to Ear-"

"Kenthi!" Juana snapped.

I hid my emotions to what I had just learned, I knew that it would never happen, John and the others wouldn't allow it to happen, ever. Even if it meant going against Todd I too would help to prevent the Wraith going to Earth. The three of us walked together down the hallways and to the daycare in silence.

--

John stood in the Hologram Room, glad for the ZPM that SGA-3 had found and brought back; he turned on the holographic map and looked at the Pegasus Galaxy. He thought of the solar system that the planet Emily was taken on and the map zoomed in on it, "where are you, Emily?" He muttered.

"John?" Dr. Weir asked as she walked in, she sighed, "John, I hate the fact we have a member of this base missing. But you have to settle back into normal every day life, we will find her. Every Stargate team is on the look out for her...I told General O'Neill what happened and he's sending 40 people through to become special teams that will explore planets for one reason and one reason only: to find your sister. You know Emily better than I do, but from what I know she's stubborn and she will find a way to contact you and let you know she's alright."

"I am exploring planets," John replied, "what do you think I did yesterday, and the day before that? I've already lost one member of this expedition," he exclaimed as he thought of Ford, "I'm not losing another, especially since she's my sister." He sat down and the hologram faded until the room went dark and the lights returned. "I just don't understand..." he trailed off.

Dr. Weir looked at him, "don't understand what, John?"

"Why Todd would want her for his mate," John replied, "I mean I'm glad because it protects her from being fed upon...But not knowing where she is and knowing she's in constant presence of Wraith that could forget who she's married too and feed off her..."

Dr. Weir paused, she leaned against his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist as he held her close, "we will find her."

"I know," John replied as he kissed Dr. Weir's forehead, "thank you for telling General O'Neill what happened, the extra teams searching for her will help."

"Yes, they will," Dr. Weir agreed.

--

I don't think I had earned Juana's full respect, but I knew I had won at least half of her respect which was good. I was biting into a sandwich I had made, (showing a Wraith cook how to make a sandwich hadn't been easy, he didn't understand the purpose of the bread I had made yesterday), when Todd walked into the kitchen, I looked over at him before standing and putting my plate down on the table in front of me, "Todd?" I asked at seeing his face, he looked tired and worried, "what happened?"

"That Wraith-Human hybrid the 'Lanteans created is causing trouble for all Wraiths and now is in my territory," Todd replied with a frown as he sat beside me, "he is turning Wraiths against each other."

"How?" I asked, I knew Wraiths were already at Civil War, so how could they turn against each other any more?

"He has told 30 hives in different territories each that in each hive there a spy amongst them who is an ally to both the Genii and the 'Lanteans," Todd replied before looking at my sandwich, "what is this?"

"The Genii hate us and the feelings rather mutual," I frowned, "it's a sandwich, meat between two slices of bread...Sometimes people put lettuce and other vegetables on top of the meat or below the meat or both."

Todd nodded, "I see, you humans come up with ways of compacting your food so you can carry it with you in your pockets. That must be nice." He paused, "I feel we must warn your brother...Especially if the Hives all go towards Atlantis."

"Todd...I...The coordinates, I can't..." I paused, Atlantis was supposed to remain hidden after the Wraiths attacked it a few years ago before I had gotten there.

"We do not need to go there," Todd replied, "just to send a message," I noticed he had been carrying something in and I was surprised when he handed me Rodney's Think Pad. I didn't know the actual name for the computer so I just called it a Think Pad.

"How did you get hold of Rodney's Think Pad?" I asked in surprise.

"Dr. McKay is very smart, however there are things he does fail to notice through his constant gloating," Todd replied, he lifted his lips in a sneer and let out a hissing noise of dislike; I couldn't help but to laugh.

"You two do love to work together, don't you?" I asked with a smile as I turned it on, Todd stared me before sneering again.

I chuckled and looked down to see the Think Pad had started up, I went to e-mail and knew that were sub-bases all over for Atlantis. I went to the e-mail and typed:

Rodney,

It's Emily, if your looking for your Think Pad, it's safe. Warn John and Dr. Weir to look out for 30 Wraith Hives coming towards Atlantis; Michael has angered around 30 Hives and manipulated them into fighting amongst themselves more then they already are. Please, tell John I'm safe and happy, I'm ok and I'm with Todd. Knowing John, though, he's reading this over your shoulder: John I love you, please don't worry. I'm okay and safe, you all need to be on the lookout for those Hives and get prepared. Todd says hello.

Emily

I sent the e-mail to Rodney's e-mail address and hoped it made it to him alright.

"Todd says hello?" Todd asked me as he looked at me and raised part of his forehead.

"Well...I was just being nice?" I asked.

Todd stared at me before shaking his head, "you humans have very odd ways about you. Speaking of human ways, I have a question of your customs of marriage."

"Um..Alright, what would you like to know?" I asked, not sure where this was going I doubted Todd was going to get down on knee and ask me to marry him.

"When a human male falls in love with a female what does he do to mate her?" Todd asked.

"Well, the first thing he does when he knows he's in love and he has known his girlfriend long enough he finds out her ring size and gets her an Engagement Ring. Some men are romantic and some aren't, but the romantic ones will usually take his girlfriend out somewhere really special; when he feels the time is right he'll get down on one knee and ask a woman to marry him."

"Why down on one knee?" Todd asked.

"That would be how a Knight in Earth's Medieval ages asked a Lady for her hand in marriage, the tradition has just been past down, I guess; not all men get down on knee though. Sometimes they don't give a girl an engagement ring or anything, they just ask." I replied, "then the two set a date for the wedding if they want one and they go to get their marriage license then have the ceremony in a Church or wherever they want."

"I see," Todd replied.

--

"Sheppard!"

"What is it Rodney?" John asked the next day as he walked into the Control Room.

"I got an e-mail."

"Well, alright, but you always get e-mails-"

"It's from your sister," Rodney replied before turning his laptop around, John's eyes widened as he walked over.

"How did she send this?" He asked as he double clicked the e-mail the e-mail was addressed to Rodney, he read it out loud, "...Todd says hello," he said as he finished reading the letter.

"What do you know, a polite Wraith," Rodney grumbled in sarcasm.

"Can I e-mail her back?" John asked.

"Sure she sent it from her e-mail account," Rodney shrugged, "I don't know if she still has the computer or not Todd could have taken it from her."

John sat down and wrote his reply and clicked send, he frowned when the computer gave a loud bing a moment later and he clicked the in box, the e-mail hadn't gone through.

"Rodney," John exclaimed in annoyance, "why is not going through?"

"I don't know, let me see," Rodney replied as he pulled his laptop over to himself, he started typing and sent the e-mail again, it came back to him a moment later. "They must be too far from one of our Off-World bases now for the e-mail to reach her...Sheppard, I'm sorry-"

"You didn't know, at least we know she's safe. We have a big problem on our hands now, we need to go see Dr. Weir," John replied.

--

I watched the Wraith scientist walk quickly around the room, he was constantly muttering to himself and kept sending me glances of distrust and dislike.

"You're supposed to be food, but oh no this human is special, this human is my mate," he grumbled, "she is the Queen of the Hive now. A human Hive Queen, who has ever heard of such nonsense? Our commander must have left his mind behind with the Genii!" The scientist grumbled, "make my mate a cure for this fever!" He says, "well would it occur to him our scientist specializing in human anatomy has starved to death long ago?"

I kept my mouth shut and bit the inner corners of my mouth to keep from smiling or laughing, more likely the latter. However, I laughed one or two things or both would happen: one, the Wraith would be extremely angry and would really have to put whatever patience and tolerance (which wasn't much) he had to the test; or 2, I'd start coughing up a lung or wind up hurting my throat; or a combination of 1 and 2. When the Scientist shined a light in my eyes, my eyes stung and hurt and I quickly shut them.

"Human, open your eyes," the Scientist's voice scowled. I had secretly named him Bubble since his head was very, very round.

"I can't," I replied, "the light stings my eyes...It's from the fever."

"Now I must find a cure for stinging eyes!" The Scientist scowled.

"No, just a Tylenol from my Medical Bag-"

"You have your Medical Bag with you?" The scientist asked.

"I think it got beamed up into the Dart with me," I replied, I had been wearing the back-pack medical bag that day. "I don't know where To--The Commander put it, though."

"You _think_ it got beamed up with you? You are not certain, do you not notice what -"

"Please remember who you've been grumbling at and now who you are snapping at," I exclaimed calmly but sternly.

"Because the Commander would not like how I am treating you," The Wraith exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

"No, because I do not appreciate the tone you are taking with me; now either you do your job that you were born to do without complaints, or I'll throw you out of this Hive so fast the Commander won't even have a chance to blink before you go flying out into space." I replied as I narrowed my eyes at him.

The Scientist froze, he obviously had not been expecting that, "even if killing me went against your mate?"

"We'd just find another scientist in this Hive, one that's better and more quieter with his job...One that can actually work," I replied.

The Scientist went quietly before glancing at me and then going to find my Medical Bag. He was gone for probably an hour, I guessed, I wasn't sure since I had fallen asleep for a little bit; when he returned he handed me a white bottle with a red top on it, "is this Tylenol?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied, before twisting it open and shaking two out into my hand, "do you have any water?"

The Scientist handed me a wooden cup filled with water, I sniffed it first to make sure he hadn't poisoned it or anything, then threw the pills into my mouth and took a long sip of the water; I plugged my nose (I hate the taste of Tylenol) and swallowed the pills. When I opened my eyes I found him staring at me.

"Would you like some of them so you can make some if you want?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes since I had no idea when I'd be back on Atlantis. The scientist gave a slow downwards nod, I shook eight tablets into his hand. I slipped off the table and walked towards the doorway, "Thank you," I told him.

He looked up at me before giving another nod, I almost out the doorway when I heard him say, "you're welcome, my Queen." Very softly.

--

"Have the Long Range Scanners picked up on the Wraith Hives yet?" Dr. Weir asked as she walked into the Lab.

"Yes," replied Dr. Zelenka, "the scanner has only showed five so far, but Emily did not say from which directions so we are keeping our eyes close on the scanner."

Dr. Weir nodded, "we need to try to find another ZPM."

"What about cloaking the City?" Dr. Zelenka asked.

Dr. Weir shook her head, "we need to cloak and shield it," she replied, "incase any Wraith come onto this planet fighting each other we can't be found; yet we cannot endanger peoples lives here."

Dr. Zelenka nodded, "how is the Colonel?"

Dr. Weir paused, "worried about the Wraiths coming, he seems to be more at ease now that he received Emily's e-mail. But he's taking it one problem at a time."

"That is all one can do," Dr. Zelenka replied, "did Emily happen to mention which directions they may be coming from?"

"No," Dr. Weir replied, "she told us that 30 Hives were coming near Atlantis and they were fighting with each other. We need to be careful though, their fighting against each other could simply be an act to see if Atlantis still stands or not."

Dr. Zelenka nodded.

"Off World Activation!" Echoed throughout the City. Dr. Weir left the Lab and walked quickly to the Control Room, she tried to look calm but curled her fingers around the banister. _Now what? _She wondered to herself, the iris was up.

"Is there an IDC?" She asked the Technician.

"Not one yet," replied the Technician before pausing, "it's the Genii IDC," he replied, "it's Laden Radim. It's a video message."

"Let's see it," Dr. Weir exclaimed, a moment later a large screen turned on and Laden's face filled the screen.

"Dr. Weir?" He asked.

"Lower the shield," Dr. Weir said, she waited until it was lowered then answered, "yes, Laden, what is it?" Even though Atlantis and Laden's band of Genii were shaky alliances Dr. Weir still did not trust him, he had helped to find Colonel Sheppard and his sister last month, but the man still had much to prove to Atlantis before they could, if ever, fully trust him.

"I take you know of the 30 Hives heading towards the area where Atlantis is?" Laden asked.

"We do," she replied.

"From Sheppard's sister?"

Dr. Weir froze, "and you know who gave this information how?"

"By word of mouth," shrugged Laden, "it's true what she said there are 30 Hive Ships nearing Atlantis from all directions, however, it's down to 25 now. 5 hives are separated into 5 groups-"

"So some of the Hives do trust other Hives?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Yes," Laden replied, "the Hives that are coming are all controlled by Commanders. None of them are controlled by a Queen, I also contacted you to warn you. To warn Colonel Sheppard actually."

"Warn me of what?" Sheppard asked as he neared the screen, he had just entered the room when Laden's image had come up onto the screen.

Laden paused, "I hear Kolya has established a new base, he knows your sister is still alive, he wants her back to finish his experiment."

John squared his jaw and got a look on his face that said to everyone that could see him that Kolya was a walking dead man.

"Colonel?" Laden asked.

"I heard you," Sheppard replied, "and thank you, do you know where the base is?"

"Not yet," Laden replied, "my people and I are still searching for it, give us time."

"Let's just hope you all find him before he finds my sister," John replied, he paused, "if you all do wind up finding and catching Kolya keep him alive until I get there."

Laden nodded, "I will do that," he replied, knowing Sheppard would kill Kolya.

--

I walked back into Todd and I's room and undressed, I went into the bathing room of Todd's room and took a quick bath (Wraiths didn't seem to know what showers were) and cleaned myself off before pulling on the nightgown Todd had given me days ago on. I walked back into our room, I knew I shouldn't have felt self conscious about walking in front of Todd in my birthday suit; but since we hadn't officially done the act of erm..consummating our relationship I'd rather stick to modesty. I crawled into the fluffy bed made of furs and some sort of other squishy and soft material that made the mattress and pillows and pulled the fur blanket over myself. I turned on my side to watch the door, I felt my temperature rise again a few minutes later and I wanted to throw the blanket off. Damn it was so hot in here!

I knew the Hive was freezing cold and that my fever was making me feel that way, I had to keep the sheets over me though I didn't want too. After two hours of tossing and turning Todd came into the room carrying a large wooden cup filled with water.

"Emily?" He asked.

"I'm awake," I groaned, "danged fever is working up again."

"I figured," Todd replied, "I brought you a large cup of water, take your medicine and drink all the water. My-Our scientist says you need to keep hydrated."

I nodded, "fevers take a lot out of you," I muttered as I sat up and took two more Tylenol and slowly drank all the water. When I was done with my water I noticed Todd was stripping, I felt my face go hot (and not from the fever), every modest bone in my body was shouting at me to close my eyes or look the other way. However, the other side of me, the horny girl in me I guess I could say, won and I watched my mate strip. He shrugged off his long black leather coat revealing a tight black silk shirt over his arms and chest, that shirt really emphasized his muscles. He sat down and pulled off his large leather boots (Wraith feet look a lot like human feet, only their toes are long they're about as long as the index finger to the second knuckle and like their finger nails, their toe nails are long and weapons unto themselves, I understood why Wraiths had to wear such large boots); then peeled off his tight black leather pants, I soon saw he wore nothing underneath those pants, my face turned bright red.

Todd must have noticed because his face went from blank to concern, "Emily, are you alright? Is the fever putting you into pain?"

"No," I eeped out.

Todd moved his head to the side confused, "then what?"

"First time I've uh, ever seen a naked Wraith before...That's all," I muttered, I knew my face must have resembled a Christmas ornament by now. I had seen naked men before, when I was in school to become a nurse I had to bathe elderly male (and female) patients and I had seen a lot of the male anatomy. Though if someone were to ever ask me whose male anatomy was better: a human's or a Wraith's, I'd have to say Wraith in a heart beat. Good gosh that thing was big. I knew he had big hands, but woah.

"I see," Todd chuckled before he looked back and noticed my eyes were as big as saucers, "what?" He asked, before following my gaze, a smile unlike any other I had ever seen on him crossed his face. Oh yes, Wraith or Human, men were all the same when it came to that part of them. He chuckled before standing and I saw a rather good view of his bum (which was very, very nice as well) and shrugged on a pair of sleeping shorts as he called them, to me they were Boxer Shorts. He climbed back into bed and turned over onto his side to face me, his chest was taut and muscles showed, now I'm not going to say Todd looks like a muscle builder, his muscles aren't _that_ big, but they are there, definitely there and they show themselves too.

"This is the first time you have seen me strip down, am I acceptable to you?" Todd asked me as he reached over and stroked a strand of hair from my face.

"I've always accepted you, Todd, you don't need the muscles, but I like them," I smiled.

Todd smiled to me, "you have seen me, now next time wait to change so I can see you."

I blushed.

"We are mates, we have nothing to hide from each other...I know we still have a long way to go in getting to know each other, but this is a big step we are taking, the next big step," he said as he put his hand gently on my stomach, "will be here in 9 months or more."

"We have enough time," I smiled as I scooted myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, his body was cool and I felt fever calming down, my blushing was slowly wearing off, "I can't get you sick can I?" I asked in concern.

"No, Wraiths cannot catch human diseases," Todd replied as his arms wrapped around me, "sleep now, you and the baby need it. You both need to be healthy."


	4. I hate Tests & Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I do not own the A-Team, Stephen J. Cannell and Frank Lupo do.

_**One Month Later...**_

"The Hive Ships are on the scanner, Dr. Weir, Colonel," Dr. Zelenka exclaimed as he turned to the large screen in the lab that showed the Deep Space Scanners.

"Wonder what took them so long," Sheppard exclaimed, "we got the warning last month." He frowned, knowing that when Hive Ships took a long time to get to a place it usually meant trouble. Hell, the Wraith were trouble.

"This is what, Colonel," Frowned Dr. Zelenka as he pointed, "they've almost doubled in numbers, there's five groups of 10 hives each."

"This is trouble, we could barely fight 4 hives that one time," Dr. Weir frowned, "we need to find another ZPM, we have too. We don't have a choice, even if they are only fighting amongst themselves one of the groups might feel this planet would be a perfect outpost; if they do then we need to be prepared, we have to be able to fight them off."

"We need help," John replied with a frown, "what about Earth? Have they found another ZPM?"

"No, I just contacted them," replied Rodney as he walked in, "General O'Neill's sending more men and ammunition..."

"It won't be enough," frowned Sheppard he shuddered at the thought he was having, but any help they could get would be worth it, "what about Laden?"

"What?" Dr. Weir asked as she turned to look at him, "I know he helped to find where you and Emily were, John. But don't forget he is still a Genii."

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten about that," John replied, "but it's either find all the help we can get or go down trying to defend Atlantis ourselves, and if we have ten Hives that find this planet as a good outpost..."

Dr. Weir nodded, "I see you're point, we need to do everything necessary to protect Atlantis."

--

I hadn't been keeping track of time until I realized that John's birthday was coming up soon, Todd then told me I had been on his Hive now for a month. It didn't seem like a month, I missed Atlantis, but I had to admit even though a lot of the Wraiths were hard to get along with (some were nearly almost impossible to get along with) I was enjoying Wraith life. I had been assigned to the few duties of a Queen, not the full duties since I was still learning my way around and still learning respect; also because there were some jobs I could not do since I was human, not Wraith.

Todd and I had been awake now for two hours, Todd was sitting in the Commander's chair, I was in the Queen's chair. He was not running around checking on every Wraith, today, he had told me when we woke up would be my first day of testing to see if I could get his Hive to cooperate with me if we were ever in trouble and he was somewhere else. It was a simulation, but a very important one, I had to think about every single Wraith, all 10,000 of them, no wonder all the Hive Queens were such witches; with all this on their shoulders who wouldn't be? I understood now what Todd had meant in the Infirmary on Atlantis when he told John and I that there was much we did not know about Wraith. My stomach was still curled up (when I get nervous I don't like to eat, but I had to for the baby's health and mine) as the first group of Wraiths walked in, the Scientists. The Scientists were the Wraiths I really had to come down hard on since they fixed the Hive and made it drop in and out of Hyper Space on a Commander or Queen's say so.

The grumbling scientist was the head of the Hive's Scientists I had learned two weeks ago, I named him Grumpy; the name really seems to suit him, I just don't dare call it (or think it) to him. Todd looked over at me and he remained perfectly quiet, over the last two weeks he had been teaching me how to act as a Hive Queen, what to do, and explained the position. When the Commander was there the Queen was to help him make decisions, plans, and be at his side most of the time. When he was not there the Queen ran the Hive and had to become more forceful than she already was to keep the Wraiths in line and to keep the Hive running the way it should. Todd's rule was: there is no one that does not have a job in this Hive, everyone must be doing something. Of course Wraiths had breaks, but most of the time they just worked right on through they didn't seem to mind.

Grumpy didn't even look at Todd, instead he gave me a small bow before stepping up one of the stairs closer to Todd and I's chairs, "my Queen, the Hive's Hyper Drive is down and the 'Lantean ship Daedalus is firing, we do not have enough Darts to continue fighting the ship, however the other Hive is an enemy. We could take a chance that the Hive would help us, but before it did the 'Lanteans would have destroyed this Hive."

Todd obviously wanted to test me in all situations, he had thrown the hardest decision on me first: fight the people who I was from (and still loyal too) as much as the Hive could while Grumpy and the others tried to get the Hyper Drive back on; or take a chance that an enemy Hive would help us. I knew if another Hive helped us it would be for the Queen or Commander's own purposes, then they'd probably open fire on us. I knew I couldn't take to long thinking of a reply, I had to be quick.

"How fast can the Hive go without Hyper Drive?" I asked, Todd shifted and Grumpy looked like that was common knowledge. I ignored their reactions and stared right at Grumpy, after a moment he looked uncomfortable and shifted until he finally decided to answer me.

"Not as fast as Hyper Drive," Grumpy replied, "however we can get away from the 'Lantean ship, but they would soon catch up."

I knew that the decision would be either to take out the Daedalus's shields or take out the Daedalus (the latter the Wraiths would prefer) but the Daedalus had Colonel Caldwell on it and hundreds of other lives, maybe even John and the others. I also knew that now I had a Hive to care for, though it tore my heart into shreds and made me wish I was back on Atlantis, I had to make the decision to keep the Hive safe now, not vice versa.

"Have the Darts gather around the Daedalus's shield generator," I looked at one of the leader of the Darts that led the Drones, "if they don't see it at first fire a few times and see where the shield originates, then knock it out. After that, fire at its weakest points and destroy it," I exclaimed strongly pushing all emotion from my voice. I was really going to have to have a good cry after this. As Grumpy and the few scientists along with Drone Dart leader left I found myself craving chocolate covered bacon.

"You did well," Todd told me, "however in real life you'd have to be quicker and you must push aside your loyalty to the 'Lanteans, your loyalty _must_ lie to the lives on the Hive, they and myself would all be depending on you to make the correct choices. You must also be more observant and notice every Wraith that comes in, though you kept your face blank I could tell you did not see the Dart Leader at first. You must notice _every_ Wraith as they walk in; you stood your ground well and left no room for arguments."  
"Thanks," I smiled a little.

"Do not thank me," Todd replied, "I only taught you a little bit of what you need to do, the rest you figured out yourself. You have come a long way in one month, however, there are still more tests."

After he finished saying that the group of Doctors walked in, I scanned the entire room and saw I nearly missed a Hunter that had walked in with them. Wraith Doctors jackets had four 'tubes' (as I call them) around the elbows and shoulders; hunters usually have pretty plain jackets with only a few designs on them; Scientists have puffy shoulder sleeves and seem to carry themselves with more dignity than other Wraiths; Scouts were brown leather armor like tank tops I guess I could call them and usually had dreadlocks. Drones had either straight hair or Dreadlocks and wore a mask over their faces.

"My Queen," bowed a doctor that I had earned the respect of the first day, he had been giving me a check up when he decided it would be real cute to scare me by trying to feed on me. I threatened to cut off his erm, meatballs, and feed them to him raw if he never did that again. That made a long lasting impression on him. "5 of our Hunters were helping to destroy the Daedalus, three were killed, the other two are in the infirmary an near death. The only human they can feed upon that we have on this Hive...My Queen, is...You."

_NO WAY IN HELL! _I found myself thinking, I glanced at Todd he simply watched me with no expression on his face waiting to see what I would do. I was sorry that 3 had died and 2 were near death...I paused, Wraiths could give back the Gift of Life, I had nearly forgotten of that.

"Lead me to them," I replied as I stood.

"Well done," Todd smiled as I sat down and the Doctors and Hunter left, "I know that test was hard for you, I heard your mental shout, it was not loud enough for the others to be heard. You were quick and you remembered the Gift of Life, that is one thing you can never forget. For as long as I live, I will always give you that gift to keep you beside me."

"Oh, Todd," I whispered, touched, tears welled in my eyes as my hormones went crazy again.

"Please, don't cry," Todd exclaimed as his eyes widened, "you have tested me non-stop with the tears, please not again."

"I can't help it," I replied.

"You have too on a Hive, however when a Hive Queen is pregnant she too goes through many mood swings and all Wraiths are warned to watch their steps or lose their head."

I laughed, "Really?"

"Really," he replied as he calmed down at seeing my smile and hearing me laugh, "I have a strong sense that rule shall apply to this Hive's Queen as well."

The doors opened again and Juana walked in with a group of the children Wraiths.

"My Queen," she bowed, "the nursery was destroyed by the Daedalus and 12 of the young ones have died, the others have survived, this is the safest room for them may they come here?"

"Yes," I replied, Juana turned, "but please bring the place keeper net, I cannot have them playing with the technology in here as the Scientists are trying to fix the Hyper Drives."

"Yes, my Queen," replied Juana before walking out of the room.

Todd smiled to me, "you are ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"I have to go down to a planet to get something, would you join me?" Todd asked.

"Of course," I smiled. I wasn't sure why I needed to be tested to be asked that though, perhaps I was going to be returning alone and would have to run the Hive while Todd stayed on the planet?

--

John couldn't believe it by a mere stroke of luck when Laden walked in he had brought two ZPM's he had found with him; one was full, the other was nearly depleted. The shield's were raised just in time, just as the shield had sealed itself one of the Hive Ships had blown the other into oblivion and Wraith Hive Ship parts (along with bodies) fell onto the planet and into the ocean. John gave a disgusted look as a Wraith's arm bounced off the shield and into the ocean.

"Well, that is one hive down," commented Laden with a nod before he turned to go to talk to Dr. Zelenka again.

"And that's what, 49 Hives left? Oh, joy," grumbled John in sarcasm.

"John?" Dr. Weir asked as she walked over, "one of the Hives is coming closer to the planet."

"We're keeping an eye on it," John replied before he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, she put his head under his chin and winced at seeing a Wraith head bounce off the shield, "there's no reason for you to see that," he said softly before he stroked her hair and hoped his arm blocked the view of the raining body and Hive parts.

Rodney walked past, "has anyone seen my computer?"

"You lost your computer again, Rodney?" Dr. Weir asked as she looked over at him, everyone was used to seeing the Colonel and Dr. Weir close to each other; Rodney and Ronon both knew that the Colonel was waiting for the Daedalus to bring the engagement ring he had a jeweler design on Earth to Atlantis.

"I did not lose it," Rodney replied as he looked around, "I simply misplaced it in a safe area..."

"A little too safe?" John asked.

Rodney grumbled before he smiled, "found it!"

"I just hope one of those Hives up there doesn't have Emily in it," John said softly to Dr. Weir.

"I doubt it," Dr. Weir replied softly, "Todd seems to like to stay away from trouble as much as he can."

"Trouble seems to find him," John replied, "if he gets my sister killed, I'll kill him, bring him back and kill him again."

"And to think I thought the Ga'ould System Lords were cruel," Dr. Weir commented with a small smile as she looked up at him, "I'm sure Todd's far from here."

--

Todd and I walked around the planet while it was being Culled, that part I preferred to look away from. He had surprised me by taking me in front of a lake and telling me he had a strange feeling in his heart.

"A strange feeling? Todd, we need to get you back to the Hive," I frowned, "you might be having a heart attack."

"It is not that kind of strange feeling," Todd replied, "I have felt it since the first day I saw you when Kolya caught us, but it has grown so much. I do not understand it, I know that when two Wraiths are mated by their own will they say they feel this strange feeling which is similar to one I am having now."

I paused, "kind of being like on a wild roller coaster?"

"A what?" Todd asked me, "your brother spoke of Ferris Wheels often, but never of...Roller Coasters."

"They're rides that go up, down, in loops, and scare you." I paused, "do you feel like your in an out of control Dart?"

"Yes," replied Todd, "how did you know?"

"I feel the same way," I replied, "we humans call it love."

"Love," Todd replied, "I have heard the word often, but never understood its meaning, now I understand." He paused before pulling me close into a hug, "this is how I am going to say I love you." He said softly, "I want you to stay on my Hive with me for as long as I live, you will not die or grow old, you will have the Gift of Life, even after I am gone I want the Wraiths in the Hive to care for you as you care for them."

"Todd," I said, "we're going to keep you-"

Todd suddenly snarled before growling, what did I do?! I turned and my heart leapt into my throat and my stomach felt as if it fell to my knees at the same time, the Genii and Kolya were surrounding us, guns pointed. A dart flew over head and scooped Todd up leaving me where I was, it kept flying back to the Hive never once turning around for me.

"Ah, Miss Sheppard," Kolya smiled, "what a surprise that we run into each other again and so soon at that." He looked at my stomach to see my baby bump, "I see our experiment was a success," he smiled, "and for that you will need to return with us. Though, I must say I never thought you, Colonel Sheppard's little sister, would dress as a Wraith Queen was and stay on a Hive with Wraiths, I am surprised by you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I replied before shoving him and running, weapon, weapon, I needed a weapon. Two of the Genii ran out in front of me, guns pointed at me, I looked around, nothing I could use, absolutely nothing.

"As you can see, Ms. Sheppard, if that is your name now, there is no other place to go but with me," Kolya said as he walked behind me and jerked my arms behind me before putting two heavy iron cuffs around my wrists with a long chain hanging between them. I kept my face expressionless, though on the inside I was screaming and crying.

--

Todd knocked the hunter half way across the Hive's Dart Bay, "what were you thinking leaving my mate there, your queen?" He roared as he bared his teeth and walked over the Hunter before he had a chance to stand up.

"I-I thought it was more important to bring you first, Commander," stammered the Wraith, "my Dart only had room for one more-"

"Then you should have gotten her and had another Dart come and get me!" Todd shouted as he threw the Hunter again. The hunter landed against the wall and pressed himself to it, never had he seen his commander this angry before, ever! He never showed many signs of anger, what had changed? Then the Hunter remembered over these last few weeks since the Commander had mated the human female he had been growing mating feelings for her, the Hunter had hoped that was simply a show to amuse the human while she was pregnant with the Commander's child. The mating feelings were true, the Hunter knew he might have been seeing his last moments, the Commander looked ready to kill, he jumped when he saw the Commander turn and snap at the Scientists a set of new coordinates the Hunter did not recognize.

"Only go until we were are in Dart range of those coordinates," Todd replied, "and be waiting for my signal." He needed help getting Emily back, and he knew her brother was the person to turn too.

--

Three Hives had been destroyed in the last 8 hours when a Marine ran in and looked to Sheppard, "there's a dart flying towards Atlantis, it's sending a Video Signal..."

Dr. Weir paused, accepting it could give them away, she looked up at John.

"Was it one signal?" John asked.

"No," replied the Marine, "it's constant, one after another, after another, all in SOS form."

"SOS form?" John asked, hope leapt in his chest, Ford maybe? "Allow it."

The marine nodded and Rodney opened the shield just a little for the signal to enter, it was not Ford's face that filled the large screen on the wall's, but Todd's.

"Sheppard, at last," Todd exclaimed, "I need your help."

"In case you haven't noticed we're a bit busy helping ourselves right now," John replied.

"You will help me," Todd replied.

"Oh?" John asked.

"Kolya has your sister."

"Let him through the shield," John growled as he grabbed his gun, "Ronon, Rodney, Teyla, you four marines, with me now." He exclaimed as he went to meet with Todd.

--

I stood in the corner of the cell that reminded me of a cell room I had once seen in Alcatraz when I visited it with John years ago. It was a white and yellow stained concrete cell with old but sturdy metal bars over the windows and in the front; I had been given a small cot, a tray that held a pitcher and a glass of water and some oatmeal looking stuff on it. I sat on the bed and scowled when I saw the guard walk up the cell door, he tapped it with the butt of his gun, "Kolya says you have to eat, if this baby dies you die."

"Well you can tell Kolya that I'm disinclined to acquiesce to his request," I replied while thinking in back of mind: Thank you Elizabeth Swann!

"Huh?" The guard asked.

"It means I'm not hungry this moment, I will eat later," I replied, I was not going to tell him it was fancy pants speak for no, I wanted myself and the baby alive.

The guard grunted at me before walking off.

--

"How the Hell did you let the Genii take my sister?!" John shouted at the Wraith commander; Ronon flinched and found himself glad he was not that Wraith.

"I did _not_ let them take my mate," sneered Todd, "I went down onto a planet with her, I was going to...What do you humans call it again? Emily called it this, engagement her."

"You mean ask her to marry you so you'd be engaged to marry," John replied.

"Yes, I did this while the planet was being culled, however the Genii and Kolya arrived and surrounded us, I did not notice this, Sheppard. When I looked up there they were, one of my Hunters beamed me into his dart instead of my mate, your sister. I am just as angry as you are, perhaps even more so."

"You've only known for her a month or so," John growled as he put his hands on his hips and looked down before turning, "damn it," he whispered, "I knew I should have gotten into the Jumper and followed you all the moment that Wraith got into his Dart."

"That would not have been wise seeing that his Dart did not make it back to the Hive, it exploded," Todd replied.

"I doubt that was a malfunction," John exclaimed, Todd just stared at him and remained silent.

The gate opened down in the Control Room, John, Dr. Weir, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla were on the balcony in front of Dr. Weir's office, they looked down to see more marines pouring in through the gate with more artillery. John was startled to see General O'Neill walking through with Daniel Jackson.

"I told the SGC what has happened," Dr. Weir replied, "now you can go get back your sister," she smiled to him.

John looked at her before grabbing her and pulling her close into a long kiss he whispered into her hear, "marry me?"

Dr. Weir looked at him shocked.

"Please?" John asked.

A smile grew on her face before she nodded and tears welled, "Yes," she replied, "go get Emily back now before that Wraith decides waiting here for too long isn't worth it, he already looks like he's about to just go off by himself."

"Not without us he's not," John replied as he and Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney led the marines with Todd between them towards the Jumper Bay.

--

I remembered in an episode of the A-Team, Black Day at Bad Rock, Hannibal and Face had been arrested by the town's Sheriff; Hannibal had hid _behind_ his cot making it appear he had escaped. Would the Genii be as stupid as the guards were? I hoped so, I pulled the cot out from the wall when the guard had walked off and towards the other end of the hallway, I had maybe two minutes I had to hurry. I sat down and noticed a medium size square hole in the wall, it looked like it might of held a piece of machinery a long time ago. My upper half fit into the crawl space with no problem, I hadn't been expecting it to be there, as long as it helped me; I tucked my legs into my chest and hoped the baby would be alright when I was like this, I pulled the cot back towards me, I had made sure the sheet hung down low on both sides of the bed.

My heart pounded as I waited, I heard foot steps followed by a, "what the?" Then the sound of footsteps running off. Maybe two minutes later I heard more footsteps and Kolya's voice talking softly to the guards when he opened the door.

"She's not under the cot," commented one of the guards as he lifted the sheet on one side, leaving the other side down.

"How could she have gotten out--the Wraith," Kolya growled before leaving the room, "don't worry about closing it you idiot. She's long since gone."

I waited until the footsteps were far enough way and pushed the cot away from me and crawled out, what if that had just been a trick to catch me all over again? Did Kolya know I was in here the entire time? I shook my head, didn't matter right now, escape was what mattered. I ran and saw that the cell house was really an abandoned bank, that square must have been for a small vault or a Safety Deposit Box or something. I froze when I found myself behind a Genii guard who was watching an open door that led to a darker part of the mill, I realized he was looking for me. I put my hand into a fist then cupped my other hand around it before hitting them down on back of the Genii's neck, the Genii collapsed to the ground.

I knelt down and grabbed hold of his gun and checked the ammo like John had taught me to do, it was full. I turned him over and grabbed his pouch that held an extra cartridge of bullets, "I'll take this thank you," I whispered before darting into the shadows along the hallway, I shot one or two Genii feeling sick and light headed when I realized I had killed one of them. I knew the Genii were far from good, but I had just taken a life! I'd have to worry about it later, though my heart told me otherwise, I didn't believe in killing but now since I had killed..Could I keep believing in not believing in killing? I pushed my thought from my head and snuck through the hallways, I wasn't sure how long it took but finally I got out and found myself standing in a desert at night, alone.

I had a gun, I could defend myself from human or animal, or whatever else was out there; I swallowed and walked and walked and walked. I sat down for a few minutes, before walking again, I had to get away as far as I could. As I walked I thought how nice it would be to be sitting in a Jumper right now, or maybe even in the bay of a Dart. I thought of John, I missed him so much, I hoped he was alright and being careful, I also hoped Atlantis was safe from the Wraiths attacking each other in a Wraith Civil War. I was sure Todd would have noticed by now that I was gone, I wasn't sure if the Hive cared or not though. When I felt my legs wobbling threatening to give out and the souls of my feet swelling under my boots I sat down, "Todd, forgive me for this," I whispered before taking off my boots and smacking the crap of each boot's heel against a rock until the heels fell off. I pulled the boots back on and went on walking, I was able to walk a few more minutes before my legs decided they had enough and froze on me, I nearly fell over.

I sat down again for a few minutes before walking again behind a few large boulders and hoped no Mountain Lions or anything inhabited this planet. I curled up and held my legs close and leaned against a large boulder, it was cold just like Todd was when he hadn't fed; I always knew when he had fed or not, when he hadn't he was cold, sometimes ice cold, when he had fed he was as warm as me. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

--

Todd sat up straight so suddenly that he startled everyone in the Jumper, Ronon pointed his gun at him.

"I sense my mate," Todd exclaimed, "she is around here, on one of these planets, I am drawn mostly to that yellow and red one there."

"Alright," John exclaimed as he flew closer to the atmosphere and pressed a button, "I'm reading 50 life signs, and there's one more...Farther away from the others, here," he pointed to the map were a blue dot was in between a row of tall boulders.

"That may be Emily," Todd commented.

"It had better be," replied John.

Todd knew he was going to be giving up a lot, Sheppard would most likely not allow him to return to his hive with Emily after they had gotten her back; he would owe Sheppard much. The Jumper cloaked itself and flew down until they landed. Todd left the Jumper before the others had a chanced to blink.

"It is her," Todd replied, "Emily," he said as he shook her, when she didn't answer or move his heart sunk, "Emily!"

John ran over and paused, "she's a heavy sleeper, specially when she's exhausted, yelling at her won't do anything."

"What does then?" Todd asked.

Ronon walked over and screamed in her ear.

"AAH SHIT!" Emily screamed as she jumped awake, her heart pounding.

--

I had been dreaming that I was back on the Hive with Todd and John was there too, so was Rodney. The Wraiths were tolerating other humans being there but Grumpy had tried to feed from Rodney twice now. Then, suddenly Ronon appeared, leaned down and screamed in my ear.

I jumped and screamed, "AAH SHIT!"

"Morning," smiled John to me.

"JOHN!" I gasped as I stood and hugged him close, his arms wrapped around me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded, "I just need to thank Hannibal, is Todd alright? I saw the Dart get him but did he make it back alright, is he ok?"

"Why don't you ask him?" John asked.

I turned, "Todd!" I exclaimed before running at him and hugging him tight, I was surprised when he hugged me back in front of others.

"Colonel Sheppard, I am glad to see you decided to return, I see you brought friends," smiled Kolya as he stepped out of the shadows and the Genii circled the group, "I suggest you drop your weapons."

John stared at Kolya in hate, he dropped his weapon and kicked it away from him while some of the Genii broke away and patted everyone (but Todd) down. Todd roared and hit one away so hard the man went flying.

"I would not do that, Wraith," Kolya exclaimed as a dark look went over his face, "remember it is me who decides your child's fate at this moment, I also control what happens to the woman carrying the child."

Todd looked at Kolya and parted his lips in a sneer, he gave a long and low growl but held still.

I stared at Kolya, my hands raised, how did he find me?

"It wasn't too hard to figure out what had happened, Ms. Sheppard," Kolya said as if reading my mind, "I knew there was no way for you to escape, I figured leaving the door open would draw you out of hiding sooner or later. Though, I must congratulate you, I have never had a person escape like this before, we only found you a few minutes ago. I'm glad I decided to wait before we made our move to surround you."

"Go to Hell, Kolya," I sneered at him, "I hope whatever death awaits you is long and cruel."

"You aren't the first person to say those words to me, Ms. Sheppard," replied Kolya before his men brought over the iron cuffs with chains, enough for each and every person and Wraith. I felt my heart drop into stomach, I had just led my brother, Todd, and the others into a trap; there was no way of knowing though, I did good. I just hoped Dr. Weir knew where John, Todd, and the others had gone too so she could send help.


	5. Escape & The Wraith Civil War Rages On

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters, I only own Emily. I do not own Burt Gummer, El Blanco, or Perfection Nevada, they're from the show (and movies) Tremors.

_8 hours since John left, too long for there not to be problems._ Dr. Weir thought to herself as she walked out of her office and held onto the banister, she stared at the Stargate again, hoping that at any minute the symbols would glow to life, the blue puddle would form and the Puddle Jumper would fly through.

"Elizabeth?"

Dr. Weir jumped before turning, "yes, General?" She asked as General Jack O'Neill walked over to her, he was a very handsome man who had been the leader of the first team through the Stargate on Earth.

"It's been 8 hours has there been any contact?" Jack asked with a concerned look.

"None," Dr. Weir replied, "it's been too long, I know something's wrong."

"Have you sent another Jumper through yet?" Jack asked.

Dr. Weir froze, why hadn't she thought of that? _Because you're worried sick for the man you love,_ a small voice in back of her mind chided, _you're worried for the team you sent through, who are also some of your closest friends, _the voice finished. That was true, she had to keep a clear head especially now with the Wraith Civil War going on, another two Hives had been destroyed and more body parts rained down on Atlantis; causing nearly everyone to quickly lose their appetites. A Hive ship that was slowly shutting down had lowered down onto the planet, Dr. Weir was still thankful Atlantis was cloaked or the city would have been destroyed and the Wraith would have the coordinates to Earth.

"I-I was about to do that," Dr. Weir slightly stammered, "I-"

"It's alright," Jack said softly, "you're worried about them, I know about you and John. This has to be extremely hard for you, I understand, I'll order SGA teams 3 and 5 to go through with a few extra marines."

Dr. Weir paused, "General, do you know about Colonel Sheppard's sister?"

Jack looked to her and gave a nod, "I do. I'm not saying I'm alright with it, especially since she's human and is the Wraith's food source, secondly because she may know the coordinates to Earth."

"She doesn't," Dr. Weir replied, "even if she did she would never tell the Wraiths, ever. Also, she's not military."

"I know," Jack replied, "but there's always a chance, we just have to be careful."

Dr. Weir nodded and looked out the large windows she knew the Hive's remaining Wraiths were struggling to get the ship fixed, her stomach knotted. Even though she couldn't see the Hive from Atlantis she knew it was still there, two marines had been sent in a cloaked Jumper to keep an eye on the ship and let Atlantis know the Wraiths' every move. Having so many Wraith that close to Atlantis, it was extremely uncomfortable knowing that they could realize the city was cloaked at any time and find a way in.

"Dr. Zelenka, is there a new report on the Hive ship that landed?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Yes, I just received it, the Hive is leaving the planet however its flying slowly over the ocean; the Wraith might have an idea that we are here," Zelenka replied.

Dr. Weir tightened her grip on the banister, the Wraith reminded her of El Blanco, a giant worm called a Grabboid in Perfection, Nevada. She had visited the small town (and El Blanco's habitat) once and remembered a man, a paranoid survivalist, named Burt Gummer telling her that whatever she did when El Blanco was around she needed to hold perfectly still, not move, and make no noise; also to stand on top of a rock or concrete if she wasn't in a building. Although the Wraiths took a human's life from them instead of being a giant worm that threw them into their mouth and ate them whole, they were just as terrifying.

"They're off the planet," Dr. Zelenka exclaimed, "that was close."

"Too close," muttered Jack as he nodded to the two SGA teams and a few marines to go get into the Jumpers and get back SGA-1, the Wraith, and the Colonel's sister.

--

"Emily, I'm in the cell you were in, you said there was some kind of square hole in the wall?" John asked me after the guard had finished his half hour walk through.

"Yeah, it's behind the bed," I replied tiredly it was probably nearing early morning hours, I was exhausted, angry, and wanted to rip Kolya into pieces. I was standing in the cell next to the one John was in, the one I was in before, Todd was in the same cell with me. He was watching my every move, whenever a guard was around he pulled me down next to him to keep the guard from taking me out of the cell again; Kolya had a doctor check to make sure the baby was alright before I was poked and prodded. Kolya's scientist had taken nearly 14 blood samples from me, he had been about to try to take something from my stomach and I had enough, I wasn't about to let him think of hurting my unborn child; I kicked in the crotch as hard as I could, the last time I saw him he was slightly hunched over limping. The bastard deserved it.

Across from my cell on the other side of the small hallway Ronon and Rodney shared a cell, Teyla was in John's cell.

"This hole isn't concrete," John exclaimed as he looked up through the bars at me.

"What is it?" I asked, I hadn't noticed I had been busy trying to escape.

"It feels like Adobe," John replied, "I think if I work at it I can break it apart, it might be an old tunnel."

"This looks like an old bank, I think before these were converted into cells it was one big bank vault," I replied.

"It might have been the escape tunnel," John replied, "I've read that sometimes in the old west a banker would get locked in the vault after being the only one there, the only way to get out was a small square escape tunnel that had been built. They stopped making them when the banks-" he grunted as broke a leg off the cot, "-were robbed easier."

"We'll be on the look out for the guard," Ronon exclaimed, I too kept an eye on the hallway to watch for the guard. I was surprised the Genii didn't hear the loud bangs and scrapes coming from John's cell, I guessed they thought it was Todd trying to escape. I glanced down at hearing a hiss, I realized my husb-mate had just read my mind.

"The Genii are far from the most intelligent humans," Todd hissed.

I nodded, "but they're smart enough to know how to catch us and keep us here for a time."

"I got the wall half way down," John exclaimed, "Teyla and I are going to escape, we're going to get to the Jumper. We'll come back for you."

"Wait, come back? Oh great! You could either forget, be attacked, and we'll be stuck here," exclaimed Rodney as he threw his hands up in the air and muttered, "I just knew today was not my day."

"Hey, trust me, will ya?" John asked at Rodney, Ronon glanced to John and shrugged.

"Be quick, Sheppard," Todd growled, "I do not know what else they have in store for all of us, especially my mate."

"It shall only take a few minutes," Teyla promised as she watched John get onto his stomach and wiggle his way through the tunnel.

"I'm through!" John exclaimed, his voice echoing through the square hole.

Teyla looked towards Rodney, "Rodney, if they take you out of the cells before we get here-"

"I know, I move around a lot if I'm with Ronon, Emily, and the Wraith," Rodney replied, "I only step around a little if I'm with the Genii."

Teyla nodded, I realized that they must have planned this when I was taken back for testing; I was glad they had planned it when I wasn't in the cell. Kolya had been constantly questioning what we were talking about, finally I told him we missed the taste of chocolate and strawberry Ice Cream.

Todd sat up and watched as Teyla wiggled through the tunnel before he wrapped his arm around me, "if the Genii come, I will not allow them to take you from the cell unless they take me as well."

"Todd, I don't want you getting yourself killed-"

"You are my mate," Todd replied as he looked at me, "a Wraith is very honorable towards his mate. His mate's needs and safety must come before his own, it is the Wraith way."

"Wraith have honor, who'd of guessed," muttered Ronon, Todd looked towards Ronon's cell and curled up his upper lip and giving a throaty growl towards the Sateden. I saw Rodney was had backed a step or two away, I decided it was a good time to step in, I leaned forward and kissed Todd straight on the lips. My heard sped and pounded in my chest, I felt as if I had just taken a short vacation out of my body and as if I was flying higher and higher, I never wanted to come down, it was amazing! Todd pulled away after a moment and I found myself slammed back into my body after the mini-short-vacation.

"You must do that more often," he exclaimed giving a grin that Ronon gave a dark look too, obviously taking Todd's grin as the Wraith baring his teeth.

--

"This _is_ where we parked our Jumper," commented John before he looked around, even though the Jumper was cloaked he knew where it was. "Ah, great, just _great_," John exclaimed as he threw his hands up into the air.

"Perhaps we parked it...downwards a way?" Teyla asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I parked it right _here_, I have never lost a Jumper before-"

"Colonel Sheppard," exclaimed a loud voice, John stumbled back, not believing his eyes when he saw two Jumpers flying in the air, his was being piloted by a marine Sergeant.

"Well about time!" John exclaimed.

"Where are the others?" The Sergeant asked as he landed John's Jumper and opened the back hatch, John and Teyla ran inside, before the Sergeant cloaked the Jumper again.

"Still with the Genii," Teyla replied as John took the controls.

"But we're going to take care of that right now," John replied as he closed the Jumper's hatch, he pressed a button and guided the Jumper into the air before leading the other two with him towards the Genii prison.

--

"Now, Dr. McKay, you helped to create this...Retro-Virus that created the Wraith you know as Michael," Kolya exclaimed as he held out a small vial of the chemical, "this is it, is it not?"

"Why should I tell you?" Rodney asked as he glared at Kolya.

"I could just try it on one of your friends, or you," Kolya replied.

"It wouldn't do any-"

"Oh, yes, it would do plenty, it's not the Retro-Virus you're familiar with," Kolya replied, "I'm planning on giving my men the strength and speed of a Wraith."

"You turned the Retro-Virus around," Rodney exclaimed, "you can't give your men that, it will kill them!"

"I don't plan too yet, there is only a small amount, I figured since you were one of the creators - at least this is from what I was told - you should be the first I try it on."

Ronon growled before lunging forward, the four Genii holding his arms and keeping him pinned in place struggled to hold him there.

"Or perhaps I could give it to you?" Kolya asked before nodding to two Genii standing near the doors, they walked over and took both of Rodney's arms, holding him there.

"Give it to me and I'll break every bone in your body," Ronon replied, "give it to anyone and I'll kill you."

"Seeing that you're rather immobile at the moment I'll consider that an empty threat," Kolya replied.

"Perhaps I should try it on the Wraith?" Kolya exclaimed as he walked towards Todd, "maybe it will have some horrible side effect for a Wraith and get rid of one of the problems in this galaxy."

Todd curled his lip and growled at Kolya, "you were lucky I did not kill you the first time, this next time luck will not be on your side."

"Oh, really?" Kolya asked, "what if I were the only one with the antidote and say I gave this Retro-Virus to your wife, oh excuse me, mate."

"Try it," I exclaimed, "and I will burn you alive."

"With what?" Kolya smiled.

"You'd be surprised what a pregnant woman can do," I replied as I glared at him, I had found a small match stick on the floor of the hallway when I had been taken back the cells after the first tests, I had pretended to sneeze and picked it up.

"I'm sure, I have an offer for you Ms. Sheppard," Kolya exclaimed, "stay here while you are with the child, I'll let your friends go safely if you do. Stay here, after you give birth and if you want to leave you may, but the child will stay."

I didn't have a chance to answer when I noticed Rodney was taking small steps to the sides.

"What is wrong with you?" Kolya asked as he turned.

"I have to the bathroom," Rodney replied, "if you're going to keep us here the nicest thing you could do is provide us with a placed to-"

A bright yellow ball of light sailed through the wall and knocked a group of Genii in the room to their feet, when the smoke cleared all that was left were a pile of smoking ashes. Kolya spun around and sneered before ordering his men to fire on the Jumper. Todd and Ronon broke away from the Genii at the same time Ronon, taking his gun back from a Genii guard, starting shooting that freed Rodney and I. Todd gave a loud growl and turned to grab Kolya, but the man had already run off, again.

Todd looked to me and took my hand before running out through the large hole in the wall with me.

"Wait, the Jumper's are over there!" I exclaimed before Todd looked at me.

"The Jumpers, yes, the Dart that has been following my tracking device is not," Todd replied.

"But John and-"

"They shall be fine," Todd replied, "he knows you are safe and you know he is safe. You will see him again, I will not break my word on that, we will visit him from time to time."

I looked back to John's Jumper that had landed as we ran out was up in the air chasing after us. I looked up at hearing the Dart and turned to see John again, he looked determined to get to us before the Dart, I knew he wouldn't. I waved to him until he decided to stop focusing on the Dart for a moment and glanced down at me, when he did I blew him a kiss before I felt the Dart's cold beam scoop Todd and I up.

--

"No you don't," John shouted at the Dart, damn it Todd had sure that the Dart knew where he was. The Wraith probably had a tracking device on or in him somewhere, he tried to get to the Wraith and his sister. He stared at the Dart and tried to beat it to his sister but noticed some kind of frantic movement, he looked down to see Emily waving to him before pressing her fingertips to her lips and blowing him a kiss. A moment later the Dart's bright beam trapped Todd and Emily in the beam, his sister was frozen in putting her arm down before she vanished with the Wraith Commander and the Dart whizzed off.

"Not this time," John growled as he chased after the Dart.

"John stop," Ronon exclaimed, "I've seen that kind of Dart before, it's not a normal kind of Dart."

"You're telling me all Darts are different?" John asked.

"Yeah," Ronon replied simply, "that's a Dart that's meant to go long distances and extremely fast, you won't catch them. We'll have another chance."

"We better have," John replied, "I swear if it weren't for the fact Emily seemed so damned attached to that Wraith I'd kill him!"

"Even though he brought you back?" Rodney asked.

"I told him when he left Atlantis, all bets are off next time we meet," John replied.

"I do not think he agreed with you," Teyla replied as she raised an eyebrow, "when I was climbing through the tunnel I heard him tell Emily that she would be seeing you again."

"Well, let's just hope he keeps his word," John replied before he entered the gate address to Atlantis.

--

"Incoming traveler!" Shouted the Technician.

Dr. Weir ran out of her office and pressed against the banister as she looked down to see the shield was raised. _Please John, let it be you! _

"It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC!"

"Lower the shield!" Dr. Weir exclaimed, happy that John was finally back, the two Jumpers came through first, then finally John's Jumper came through. "John, was it successful?"

"Yeah," John replied, "the Wraith had a Dart come for him and Emily though, I did see her."

Dr. Weir's smile fell, she knew how much John wanted Emily back on Atlantis, "how was she?"

"She was doing good," John replied, "she's changed, a lot. I'll tell you over dinner, how is the Wraith Civil War going?"  
"It's still on going," Dr. Weir replied, "it's down to 12 Hives now, but they're strong. Four have tried to land since you left, one successfully landed; they didn't see us. The three that tried to land General O'Neill and the marines destroyed."

"Good," John replied, before flying up into the Jumper Bay.

--

When we arrived back at Todd's Hive and Todd and I were beamed back down I was surprised to find I hadn't passed out, Todd also seemed surprised by this.

"Usually humans pass out, you passed out the last time as well," Todd said to me.

"I know, it's odd," I replied, "but I feel fine, better than fine-" I started before I suddenly felt exhausted and passed out.

--

Todd laughed as he caught his mate, he shook his head, "amazing what this chemical humans call Adrenaline will do to them." He picked Emily up and held her safely in his arms as he stared down at her, she was brave, she didn't cave in easily, and not once did he sense fear coming from her when she saw Kolya. He carried her back to their room and noticed her clothing was torn around her elbows and knew it was from her escape the first time, he did have the Hive's Seamstress make a new set of clothing for her, clothing that would fit her better and show what needed to be shown on a Hive Queen.

--

"She wasn't afraid of Kolya, she was so quiet most of the time I wasn't even sure she was there. When she spoke to the Genii it was more like a Wraith Queen addressing a little pest or bug she intended to smash," John said to Elizabeth as he bit into a slice of pizza. He tried to ignore the sickening thump of what was probably another Wraith body part hitting against the shield.

"The Wraith, Todd, he is a Wraith commander, he most likely taught her how to be a Hive Queen and she has to tough for his Hive to respect her," Dr. Weir replied before pausing, "General O'Neill doesn't like Emily being with Todd-"

"Join the club," John replied.

"But he said when she comes back to Atlantis he and no one is to force her into any decision, it will be her choice and hers alone if she wants to go back with the Wraith or stay on Atlantis," Dr. Weir finished.

John sighed, "I'm...Going to have to agree, I guess I know what it is that's so different about her."

"What?"

"She's grown up," John replied, "she wasn't clinging to Todd or myself, she was independent, strong, ready for anything. Just doesn't feel right..."

"John, you're her big brother and to her you're probably a father as well," Dr. Weir replied, "you said she blew you a kiss? She'll always look up to you, from what you said about her...Well...If you ask me, John, she sounded like she was trying to sound like you."

"What? She sounded nothing- well, I guess she did sound a _little_ like me," John replied as he took a sip of his soda.

"How do you think she's getting these Wraith to respect her? She probably thinks of you and what you would do, once you're a big brother, John, you're a big brother; the younger brother or sister will always look up to you and try to be like you. Even though she has grown up more, she isn't all the way grown up yet, none of us truly are. General O'Neill told me that one time a Knox told him, 'Sometimes the very young do not always do what they are told'."

"That...Does sound like Emily," John nodded, she was always disobeying his orders, of course later she'd hug him and then go back to following his orders, then stop following, then follow...He swore it was some kind of weird pattern with her.

"In other words," Dr. Weir smiled, "you still have a lot more to teach her, and she still has a lot more to learn. You know, we still haven't celebrated our engagement."

"We could fix that tonight," John smiled a sparkle in his eyes.

"What if we go through Wraithus Interuptus?" Dr. Weir smirked.

John paused and though of another quote from General O'Neill, "we'll cross that bridge when we...Get to it," he smiled, changing the saying around a little.


	6. Lost Hearing Aids & one big change

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters, I only own Emily. I do not own the Headless Horseman, Washington Irving and Tim Burton do, I do not own Jeff Foxworthy, he owns himself.

_**2 Days Later...**_

I woke up to find Todd draping a new set of clothes over a table, I sat up and yawned silence surrounded me as it usually did when I woke up in the mornings. Before I fell to sleep at night I took out my hearing aids and put them in a small wooden box Todd had given me for them. I stretched and gave a yawn before sitting up, Todd looked over at me and said something, I could hear the sounds of his voice every few seconds, other than that it was silence. I pointed to my ears, he gave a nod and waited, I turned on my side and reached into the box...To find it empty; my heart skipped a beat I picked up the box and looked in it, bare. I must have been causing enough of a racket to get Todd over, I felt his hand on my shoulder and jumped, I looked at him and pointed in the box, "put them in here last night, now their gone," I exclaimed.  
I've been spoiled by my hearing aids allowing me to hear what I'm saying, without them I can hear the sound of my voice and recognize a few of the words that I'm saying but not all of them; because of that when I didn't have the hearing aids in I only spoke in small sentences.  
Todd talked louder to me and drawled out each word for as long as he could like John always did when my hearing aids weren't in, are you sure you put them in the box? He had asked.  
"I'm sure," I replied.  
Todd then said, I know my Second in Command was here earlier with his child, I will see if the child has your aids. Stay in here.  
I nodded and watched him leave the room, I figured there was no use in sitting around doing nothing so I got up and dressed in the new clothes Todd had left for me. I smiled at the clothing it was mostly white, its collar was light blue and instead of arching down in a v neck like the other one had it gave upward semicircles at the top of my breasts, a little bit of cleavage showed but not much; the jacket then hugged my body, the end of the jacket's torso ended with a v at my waist where it went down around my ankles and stopped; the sleeves were long and ended at my wrists, the tops of the sleeves were light blue; the pants looked like white snakeskin, the boots were like two giant pearls again, only instead of being pointed like they were last time they were squared. The belt was light blue and thick, the buckle was white, the belt had two pouches on it, I realized they were made for my hearing aids and spare batteries; I smiled, Todd was always thinking ahead. I noticed there was also a necklace, I put it on, it was just like all the other Wraith Queen's necklaces, I noticed there was a button in middle of it but I didn't touch it since I didn't know what it would do.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, Todd stood in front of me with my hearing aids in hand, they were smashed. I felt my heart break, I loved to be able to hear, I hid my emotions and looked at Todd, "what happened?" I asked.  
The child thought they were toys, Todd replied loudly and slowly, I do have...a suggestion to make if you would care to hear it.  
I nodded.  
I could go to Atlantis and show your brother your hearing aids and request for new ones, or you and another of my Wraiths can go through.  
"What about you?" I asked, "why not go through with me?"  
Todd looked at me, part of his forehead lifting, do you not remember those long hours of training I gave you on becoming a Human Hive Queen?  
Oh, I remembered, he taught me the basics at first then yelled until I became hard core and almost to the point I myself was convinced I had a heart of stone. But if the Commander left the Hive the Queen had to stay, if the Queen left the Hive the Commander had to stay.  
"I'll go through," I said, "I promise, I will come back."  
You do not need to tell me of this, we are mates, I trust you, Todd said to me before ordering a Dart to take us onto a planet with a Stargate on it.

"Off World Activation!"  
"Now?" Growled John as he walked out Dr. Weir's office with her, above them the Wraith Civil War continued to rage on, however it was down now to 5 Hives. Even if it came to being one Hive left, one Hive was too many if you asked John.  
"It's Nrs. Sheppard's IDC, should we lower the shield?" Questioned the technician as he turned to look at Dr. Weir and John.  
Emily, it was Emily, or it could have been Todd, there was no way to know for certain.  
"What do you want to do, John?" Dr. Weir asked him softly, "it could be her, it could be Todd, or another Wraith we just don't know."  
"I know," John replied, "open the gate," he said as he climbed down the stairs grabbing his gun that was in his hip's holster. The gate opened, John moved in front of it with a group of eight marines, a minute later John found himself ordering his weapons to be lowered. Emily stepped through the Stargate and John noticed that her hearing aids were missing.  
"Hi John," Emily beamed as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, "I missed you."  
I missed you too, he said slowly to her so she could read his lips, what happened to your hearing aids? He asked as the gate closed behind them, he wrapped his arms around his sister. She was back, where she belonged, on Atlantis. John was hoping that she had broken out of her crazy attraction to that Wraith, though Todd was sort of a friend to Atlantis, John didn't trust him.  
"Todd's second in command visited early this morning to speak with him, he brought his little boy with him. He saw my hearing aids and thought they were toys, he smashed them," she frowned obviously angry at the kid but keeping a lid on her anger.  
Great, obviously Wraiths had brats for kids too, I think Dr. Beckett still has the spare pair for you that he said you might be needing one day.  
"He has a spare pair for me?" Emily asked, looking surprised.  
John winced, oops that was supposed to be her Christmas surprise, getting a pair of new hearing aids that worked even better. He does, come on and we'll get them...Are you staying on Atlantis?  
"Only for a short visit, and one big giant thank you," Emily beamed, "there's a small group of Wraith waiting for me on the other side of the gate. They're supposed to wait until I get back but I don't want to keep them there for hours on end. That would be just plain rude."  
John laughed, you have changed a lot, but obviously mom and I taught you well in the manners department. So...How's Todd doing?  
"He's well," Emily replied, "he's still teaching me how to be a Hive Queen, I tell you what it's no wonder they're such bitches. If they aren't, the other Wraiths consider them weak and 'accidentally' let another Wraith female kill her."  
What's that around your neck? John asked her.  
"Todd said it's a special alarm, if anyone or any Wraith ever tries to hurt me in the Hive a loud alarm will go off," Emily replied, "it turns out that Wraiths are really protective of their Hive Queens, well...As long as they're Wraith...They're still, erm, getting used to me."  
They had better just get used to you, John said, Todd won't have time to attack them if they hurt you, I'll be there so fast-  
"John," Emily said, John looked over at his little sister and noticed her look, he recognized that look overly well. It was a look that said, real world time now John, "I'm too far away from you to protect, anyway, I can handle myself," she smiled, "and if I'm in trouble and it's something Todd can't handle then believe me I will contact you asking for help. Todd and I are also here to help you and Atlantis-"  
I doubt that, John said, I mean, I know you'll help us in a heart beat, as for Todd he has his own agenda, Emily, you have to know that by now. He said giving her the same looks he had just given him, he'll help us when it benefits him as well, he may be an ally...But that's because of him helping us, and mostly because you're married to him.  
"Wraiths call it mated," Emily smiled, John could tell she was biting the sides of her mouth to keep from laughing.  
Well, just goes to prove that Wraiths have a very small vocabulary, John commented with a shrug and smirked when he heard his sister laugh. Damn, he missed that laugh, he missed having her along on missions. Two weeks ago he had found himself with a skin graze from a bullet wound thanks to the Genii, the nurse, Nrs. Kelly McPeterson, helped him but she had done a sloppy job. When Emily was there she would help him the first chance she got and she would get him and the others on his team cleaned up and bandaged safely and quickly, Kelly took her time. Are you ever thinking about coming back to Atlantis?  
"I don't know, John," Emily replied, "I think the decision I made to stay with Todd is concrete, and I really like it with him...A Hive isn't as dreary as you think, it's full of life and wonders."  
If it hadn't been for Kolya injecting her with Wraith DNA so she could carry the Wraith child then she might not have liked the Hive so much, John figured, he blamed Kolya again. That Genii was nothing but trouble.

Two hours later Todd had made a hard decision, after Emily left to get new hearing aids every Wraith had sent him a mental message that would not be ruled by a human Hive Queen, ever. She had won maybe five Wraiths respect, but he could hear their grumbling complaints in back of his mind, he either could just keep her as his mate while another female ruled as Hive Queen, tell the Wraiths not to let her back through the Stargate and make her stay on Atlantis, or...He could make his Wraiths happy, she had the DNA for it thanks to Kolya, he and his doctors could make her from a human into a Wraith. It would be a long and involved surgery, it had been performed on four other Hives before, each time successfully.  
He suddenly found himself wondering how Emily would feel about becoming a Wraith, he had already made the decision she would become one, but how would she react? He shook his head, what was wrong with him? He never used to think this way, thinking of another before his Hive and himself, now he was worried about what a human would think? Because that human was his mate, they made become official mates last week after making sure with a Wraith doctor it would be alright. Emily had been shy about it and very reluctant at first, Todd didn't push her, she had to decide on her own time when she wanted to mate with him, that had to be up to the female. That was a Wraith law, finally after about an hour she came out and the two mated. He realized he was smiling as he thought back to that night, he cleared his throat, glad no one else was in the room with him, he went back to thinking about the surgery, would the baby survive through it? He knew if he didn't give her the surgery soon the Wraiths would turn against her and feed from her, whether she was his mate and carrying his child or not.  
His Wraiths were embarrassed by their Queen and refused to take orders from a human, they said it was a sign of weakness as well as being naive. Finally, Todd sighed, he had no other choice, he stood and walked towards his Hive's infirmary.  
"Commander," the head Doctor of the Hive, Jenthi, exclaimed as he turned to him.  
"Can my mate have the surgery to make her from human to Wraith with the child in her?" Todd asked.  
The Wraith paused, "she can," he replied, "one human female was pregnant when we changed her, however she will not be full Wraith as you know. Only 99 percent Wraith, that one percent of her shall always remain human."  
"I know," Todd replied, "but by the most part she will be Wraith, this Hive will have to accept her then, she has passed all the tests, she is a good Queen and she's just as firm and strong as any other Hive Queen."  
"I agree," Jenthi replied, "I can operate on her as soon as she returns."  
Todd nodded, "get the Infirmary ready, she will be back soon," he replied as he walked back to the chair room. Humans always wanted the person that they were operating on to have had no food for twenty four hours in fear of being thrown up on. Wraiths did not worry of this, they put human patients into a stronger sleep than the human doctors could ever put their patients into, so deep they were almost dead.

"It was good to see ye, lass," Dr. Beckett smiled to me as he hugged me in front of the gate, "ye need to come back more often to visit, not just for me but for you're brother as well. He has missed ye much."  
I smiled, I could hear everything much better now with the new hearing aids, they were digital and hooked around back of my ears, the hook part had the volume control on it; the ear mold fit better into my ears and I barely even noticed they were in.  
"It was good to see you too, Dr. Beckett, I missed you all," I said truthfully, I walked over to John and hugged him close, "especially you," I said.  
"I missed you too, Emily, you have Rodney's Think Pad still?"  
"I do," I replied with a smile, "I'll e-mail you all, congratulations to you and Dr. Weir-"  
"Elizabeth," Dr Weir smiled to me, "I insist."  
I jumped when Atlantis shook and watched as a rainstorm of Wraith body parts showered down.  
"Well, that's four Hives left," commented John.  
"Well, damn," I commented, "talk about a little summer shower, if any of that lands on land you all won't be needing fertilizer."

"That's true," John agreed, "very, very true. Emily, how about I walk you through?"

I shook my head, "there's Wraith waiting on the other side, I don't know how many have joined them since I left. I don't want you all getting stunned or hurt, besides, I'll be fine," I smiled.

John stared at me, the look he was giving me told me that he didn't trust Todd, and that he thought the decision I was making was anything but smart.

"I promise, I'll come back to visit," I smiled as I turned and paused, "John?"

"Yeah?" John asked.

"Promise me that _you'll _be careful," I said, then added, "please."

John nodded, "I'll be careful, I promise, you be careful too."

"I will, I swear," I felt my heart rip into two again, I didn't have to go back to the Wraith, but then I'd miss Todd. I couldn't have it both ways, I had made a decision and now I had to live with it. I still think I had made a good decision, I would know when Atlantis needed help and I could convince Todd to help Atlantis and John. I turned and ran back over to John and gave him a bear hug, just like when I was a kid and he'd go off with his friends went off on a Camping Trip or something, I'd always greet him when he got back with a bear hug.

John smiled and gave me a large hug back, "you know, if I had it my way I'd say forget Todd, stay here on Atlantis, try to hook Ronon, you two get married."

"Emily, what do you see in that Wraith anyway?" Ronon asked me, "seriously, you'd find a better husband whose human, you wouldn't have to be all tough or cold, you could be yourself again."

"I am being myself," I replied, confused, I was being myself right now, wasn't I?

The Stargate closed, I winced the Wraith were going to get worried in a minute.

"No, you're not," John replied as he crossed his arms, "before you left you were...more at ease, now you always seem stiff and...Uptight."

"I've changed," I shrugged, "we all do, you have too."

"I have?" John asked.

I nodded, "you're not snapping at me for not listening to you, you're not giving me orders, and your treating me like an adult. I guess I got my wish when I kept telling you I'm not a kid anymore, huh?" I smiled with a little laugh.

John smirked, "careful what you wish for, you might just get it."

I smiled, "true, I love you, John, ya'll take care," I smiled as I slipped back into my way of speaking. Todd didn't understand the words, ya'll, ustacould, yaeatyet, and ai'ight. When John had been gone for a few years back on Earth I had spent two years living with one of my friends who was very southern and I picked up on her accent and her way of speaking. She had even told me the meaning of the words.

(A/N: at the end of this chapter there's a 'translation' for the words, lol.)

--

When I was back on the Hive I found myself being taken to the infirmary I looked back at Todd who was following me as two Wraiths led me, "Todd? What's going on?" I asked.

"There's going to be an uprising," Todd replied, "the Wraiths are not respecting you as I thought they would and refuse to follow orders from a human queen."

"You're letting them kill me?" I asked wide eyed, what I gotten myself into? Fear was weakness, I acted calm and got ready to attack the moment I had a chance too.

"You are not going to be killed," Todd replied, "you will be going through a surgery, after the surgery...You will be Wraith."

"What?! Todd!"

"It is the only way to keep you alive," he replied, "also I need you in Wraith form, the Primary Queen, the one I told you about, feels my Hive does not have a Queen. This will prove other wise."

--

Two hours later John found himself pacing up and down the hallway.

"Hey, you ok?" Ronon asked as he walked over, he had just finished sparring with Teyla, "you've been pacing now for an hour."

"Something's wrong," John replied, "something's going on with Emily, she's in danger."

"She seemed fine and happy when she left through the Stargate," Ronon replied.

"It's a big brother feeling," John replied, "I just got chills up and down my spine, that only happens when something's going on with her. I got the same feeling when Emily was 13, she had just found out that gee guys...Could be more than friends, and I remember her saying she was going to a movie with a friend of hers. Went to the theatre and sure enough I found her and a guy, when she figured out she didn't want the guy touching her I handled it from there. Since then, any time I get that feeling, I know something's wrong when it comes to her."

Ronon paused, "wanna see if we can track down Todd's Hive?"

John looked to him, "we need too, where's Rodney?"

"Cafeteria last time I saw him," Ronon replied.

--

I stared at myself after I had woken up, it was five hours later according to Todd. I didn't look like me, I was a Wraith, my skin was light green, like Todd I had those two little holes under my cheek bones (I have no idea what they're for); my hair is no longer red, instead it is long and black, yet its still curly. My eyes are a light brown color, and like Todd, I have a cat's pupils. I swallowed and opened my mouth and winced at seeing my teeth were sharp and pointy, they'd put the Headless Horseman's teeth to shame. I looked at my fingers, they were still the same length, however my nails were brown, stronger, and pointed sharply. I also felt hungry, a hunger I had never felt before, oh God. I was going to have to feed from a human.

"Emily," Todd said to me as he watched me staring at myself, "you are still beautiful."

"I...I'm going to have to feed from a human," I said, then I jumped, my voice! I even had a Wraith voice now.

"You must not go into shock or cry, those are signs of weaknesses," Todd said to me, "you can regenerate just as I can now, my scientists are working on a way to get your Wraith DNA stronger so you will live as long as a Wraith can and will."

I nodded and stared at myself, "how...Why is my hair black?"

"Only Keepers have red hair," replied Todd, "I have no sleeping Wraith on this Hive. Keepers are not queens, either, though they are powerful they are cannot rule over a Hive once it is awakened. Queens only have black hair, however, I have run across one Queen with white hair. She did not rule over her Hive long, though."

"What's John going to do when-"

"He's already here, with his friends," Todd replied, "their in the meeting room," he said as he looked me up and down in my hospital garb, Wraith hospital garbs were almost the exact same ones as Earth's; only they were made from a cobweb like material. "Redress and I shall take you too them."

"What if...I get hungry?" I asked my stomach twisting, to lose myself and go out of control...

"You will not lose control of yourself," Todd replied, "the hunger will not hit you until the last human food you had has finished going through your system, your brother and his friends are safe."

"Thank you, Todd," I smiled, "I'm not baring my teeth am I?"

Todd laughed, "when Wraith smile we usually look like we are baring our teeth do not worry. Now you will also be able to communicate with me 'telepathically' as the humans call it...You can also communicate with any and every Wraith one at a time or all at the time the very same way."

--

John could feel his temper about to go through the roof, Todd had turned his sister into a Wraith! He said that she was surprised by his decision but did not seem to fight it. He knew his sister was probably surprised by his decision and probably did say something, no matter what Todd said. When the doors slid open Ronon reached for his gun, Todd glared at him before stepping out of the way.

"Now, may I introduce to you my Hive's Queen," he said, "Sheppard, you're sister." He stared at Ronon, "do not shoot her."

"I wouldn't shoot Emil-" Ronon started before staring.

John froze, his mouth falling open, a raven haired Wraith Queen walked into the room, carrying with her a feeling of strength, power, and not someone he really wanted to cross. When she saw John she smiled, John figured his face reflected the, well, horror at seeing his sister's new teeth; she quickly closed her mouth and glanced away.

"What? How is this so?" Teyla asked in shock.

"Hi Teyla," Emily greeted, John sat down, she even had a Wraith's voice.

"Emily?" Teyla asked.

Emily nodded, "it's me," she replied, "I just look different, but it really is me."

John looked to her, "August 15, 2000," he exclaimed.

"You took me on the 'country's largest Ferris wheel,' " Emily replied, "you also said Ferris wheels were far better than roller coasters, though I still say Roller Coasters are number one."

John sat back down, "it's her," he replied, "Emily did you agree to this?"  
"It was either this, get killed by the Hive's Wraiths, or go back to Atlantis and see another female mate Todd, females are very possessive over their males, I'd never be able to be around him again," Emily replied, John froze, he saw that unlike the other Wraiths who never seemed to show emotion, Emily's eyes were still full of emotion, even though they were Wraith eyes now.

John figured Emily also had the whole telepathic gift thing now too since she looked at Todd and the two seemed to be talking. She looked back at John, "John, are you ok with this?"

"It's your body," John replied, in truth, NO he was NOT okay with it.

"I'm still your sister," Emily replied.

John looked to her, "I know, and I'll never stop loving you, that's what your afraid of right now isn't it? That I'm gonna decide since your a Wraith I want nothing to do with you, right?"

She gave a nod.

"Wrong," John replied, "I don't give a damn if you dyed your skin blue and called yourself a Smurf. You're still my sister. It's just...Going to take me, and everyone, a while to get used to this...I just wouldn't suggest showing up on dad's doorstep like that."

Emily laughed, "Todd said that if I ever need to return to Earth the surgery can be reversed and then redone when I come back, it can be reversed and redone a few times." She winced, realizing what her laugh sounded like now, "sorry."

"Just, don't laugh, ok?" Rodney asked as he looked at her, "when you get hungry don't look at me."

Emily paused and nodded, John could tell that Rodney had just hit a sore spot at that, Emily didn't believe in killing. She was going to have to kill to feed from now on, John could tell she wasn't whistling Dixie about this. She'd be okay, and he had a feeling this would turn out to be a help to them.

After a short visit John and the others quickly left, they all knew Emily understood why they wanted off that Hive so fast.

"Colonel? Are you alright?" Teyla asked in concern, she called him John while in Atlantis, while exploring or on missions it was Colonel.

"I'm alright, Teyla," John replied, "just...shocked. But I think it will help us instead of hurt us since Todd and Emily have said that Lantia is their territory. I know they won't cull Atlantis, but it might help to keep Hives away from us after this Civil War."

When they flew back into the gate into the Jumper they met up with a very happy Dr. Weir.

"Eliz--Dr. Weir," John corrected himself, "What's going on?"

"After you all left General O'Neill noticed there were only two Hives left, they were both coming towards Atlantis and General O'Neill and the marines blew them out of the sky."

John smiled, "well that's good. I got some pictures and video clips of Emily..." At seeing Dr. Weir's confused look he explained, "she's been turned into a Wraith. She's still on our side, though."

Dr. Weir nodded, though looking surprised, "meet me in my office with the pictures and video."

"We will," John replied.

--

--

The Southern to English Translations

--

**Whistling Dixie**- Happy, everything's going your way, no problems.

**ya'll**- Means, you all.

**ustacould**- (Pronunciation: use - tah - could) Combination of the words Used To Could, means you could do something before, and you may be able to again.

**yaeatyet-** The words Ya Eat Yet put together, "ya" meaning you.

**ai'ight- **Means "alright."

Yes, I'm Southern, but not rednecky southern! Just Southern. If ya'll have ever listened to Jeff Foxworthy's jokes you'll probably recognize the words.


	7. A BDay Gift & Breakdown & 1st Feeding

_Just a little more, come on just a little more way to stretch, almost there- _

"Rodney, what are you doing?" Questioned Teyla's voice; Rodney, who was lying on his stomach on the floor reaching for his Think Pad (aka Tablet PC's) pen froze.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm not down here for my health," the scientist snapped.

Teyla raised an eyebrow, "I will remember to look before I ask next time."

Rodney sighed as he grabbed the pen and got up, he turned to Teyla, "look, I'm sorry, Teyla...It's just, Sheppard's been having me running around more than usual lately and..."

Teyla nodded, "apology accepted, that is why I came to speak with you...I think we need to talk to John...Perhaps it would be best if he talked with Dr. Heightmeyer?"

Rodney paused, "I don't know, he never opens up to anyone but Dr. Weir and Emily..."

Teyla nodded, "I believe seeing Emily has a Wraith has upset John greatly, he needs to talk to someone Rodney..."

"I think we need to try to talk to him first," Rodney replied, "and the best place to do it would be the cafeteria, I mean it's around lunch time so he's gotta be there, he's probably hungry..."

Teyla fought back a smile, "Perhaps, shall we go and look?"

--

_"John, it's obvious she's not coming back to live on Atlantis...You need to clean up her room..." _Dr. Weir had said yesterday, John had dragged his feet and thought of every excuse he could have thought of not to do this. He knew his sister was alive and well and Wraithified now thanks to Todd, yet ever since he saw her in her new form...It felt as if she had died. He waved his hand in front of the crystals at Emily's doorway, Rodney had reprogrammed the crystals the day before to open the door for John. He walked in and froze when he caught a whiff of her familiar scent, she didn't wear perfume but she usually smelled like vanilla. John had always teased her about that saying she smelled that way because she was too sweet of a person, she always argued that she was sweet and tough, he had to agree with that each time.

He stared in her room, her walls were mostly bare except for a poster of Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow; _La Belle Dame Sans Merci_ poster of a Knight down on one knee leaning forward towards a medieval woman for a kiss; and a photograph of her and him with Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney. Her nightstand held a lamp shaped like a golden sword with a red dragon whose body was curled around the sword on it; the book she had been reading before Todd took her, _Magic Burns_ by Ilona Andrews; and a family picture taken when Emily was only three years old that showed their entire family together. He sighed as he walked back into the hallway and got the boxes, Dr. Weir promised she'd let the boxes be in a storage closet in Atlantis instead of being brought back to Earth.

John felt his heart ripping in two as he put paper around the framed family portrait and put it into the box, followed by the lamp and the book. He opened the next box and walked over to her desk, her laptop was still the way she had left it, off with the lid open. He packed up her watch, CDs, a few books in her desk drawer (John wondered if he should have found a way to get these books to her, she was always reading), followed by her sketch pad. He was about to unplug the computer but paused and decided to turn it on, it turned on and he looked at the desktop, on it was a picture of Atlantis taken from a Jumper. He went through her computer printing out her typed out nurse's notes to give to Beckett later on, and froze at seeing a file labeled: JOHN B-Day.

John found himself raising his eyebrow as he double clicked the folder and his eyes widened as he double clicked the pictures. The first was a scan of a sketch she had drawn of him with Dr. Weir, he was dressed in a Knight's armor with a sword that seemed to be glowing; Dr. Weir was dressed in what looked like a Robin Hood attire, the bottom of the tunic went down to her knees, she was aiming an arrow at a Wraith that John looked like he was fighting in the picture. He looked at the next picture where it was colored in one of her art programs, he saw that he was in silver armor; the sword in his hand was raised in mid-attack, his gun was firing a bullet at the Wraith in the other. Dr. Weir was shooting a glowing arrow in shape of a drone at the Wraith; under the picture it said: Happy Birthday, John, leader of the Knights of Atlantis; like all heroes you have a lady love, one that isn't afraid to kick someone's ass! Love, Emily.

He froze when he saw the drawing and coloring had been completed during her short visit on Atlantis, he was wondering what took her so long in her room; she said she was feeling sick and needed some time to clean up and get her stomach calmed down.

John laughed and shook his head, "you little liar," he grumbled. He printed both the sketch and colored version out before turning off her computer and packing it with the rest of her belongings. When he got to packing her clothes he wasn't as upset about it, but he wasn't happy either. He hated having to pack up her jeans, t-shirts, blouses, slacks, scrubs, and her two pairs of sneakers and one pair of dress shoes. He was extremely uncomfortable when it came to her undergarments, finally he closed the drawer and decided he'd ask Teyla to do that part. Sure, he didn't mind at all looking at a woman's underwear and bras, but when that woman was his sister...That..Well...That he _did_ mind. When everything was packed up two hours later John, Ronon, and Rodney put the boxes into one of Atlantis's storage closets.

"Hey, you ok?" Ronon asked John when he saw John's hand hadn't moved from the box he had just set down.

"Yeah," John replied, "I'm fine, better now to tell the truth," he said as he unfolded the sketch and colored drawing that Emily had made for him, "remember she said she was feeling sick? This is what she was doing."

Teyla smiled as she looked at it, "I see you were her hero when growing up and that you still are her hero."

"Nice armor, but it looks like you gained a few pounds," Ronon joked with a smirk.

"Well, stronger armor for a stronger man," John commented as he tried not to laugh.

"How did she draw and color this so fast?" Rodney asked amazed.

"She's always been quick with her art work," John shrugged.

--

My stomach growled as I felt a pain of hunger go throughout me, I was walking around the Hive with Todd and thought of a nice Turkey Sandwich when I realized that kind of food wouldn't do anything for me any longer. It had been 2 months since the surgery and John, Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney's visit, Todd kept saying I should have been used to myself by now. I wasn't, I've grown up all my life human with pale skin, pink and white fingernails, and each month I had that one week where I went into temporary insanity and had eating binges. I didn't have to worry about that for a while though, my stomach was starting to peek out more day by day, even though I was Wraith now I still had human cravings (the ones that really disturbed Todd were chocolate covered bacon and a peanut butter and pickle sandwich), Todd swore those would pass in time.

I saw that Bubble and Grumpy were walking towards me, both were scientists as well as mates I had soon learned, I had mistaken Grumpy for a male the last time I saw her. Bubble was the Hive's new doctor as well as chief scientist, his mate, Grumpy, was Assistant Chief-Scientist. Bubble really did not seem to like Todd or me, he was always casting us looks and glances of dislike while his mate silently passed us.

_"What is his problem?"_ I thought to Todd after Bubble was far enough away.

"He feels that we haven taken what is rightfully his, the Hive," Todd replied to me obviously not caring if Bubble was around or listening or not, "he doesn't approve of the fact I chose a human woman, now Wraith, to be my mate."

"Why do you keep him on the Hive?" I asked, "there are many bright scientists who do far more work than _he_ does."

"Because he is finding a new way to make the Dart Beams stronger and faster, humans have been finding ways to escape our beams lately," Todd replied. We continued on and walked into Hive's Navigation Room, eight Wraith were standing around a table with their hands on consoles, a hologram of the Pegasus Galaxy was glowing brightly as the Wraiths typed.

_"You must show them that you are the Queen of this Hive now, make them respect you,"_ Todd thought to her, _"they still have no respect for you. Remember what I taught you."_

I nodded, oh I remembered, after I became Wraithified Todd had spent hours yelling at me to become tougher, meaner, and colder; I had to help him run this Hive with an iron fist.

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly as I walked over and stared at the hologram, I looked over at one of the Navigators, he lifted his upper lip at me in a sneer, then snorted and looked away. I grabbed his arm and swung him down onto the floor before grabbing his hair and having him stare up at me, "I said what are you doing?"

"Navigating," he replied.

"Navigating is setting a course to go somewhere, you seem to have us wandering about aimlessly, I do not care for a Navigator who cannot do his job!" I exclaimed as the Wraith sneered at me again and tried to get away, I kicked him in the back before throwing him to the floor, I grabbed hold of the knife that Todd have given me a week ago, I heard it scrape against the silver sheath. I knelt down and pressed the tip against the Wraith's groin and pressed down, his eyes went wide.

"I was helping to plot a course to planet named Athayas, there's over three hundred adult humans living there, enough food to last us a little while," replied the Wraith.

"And why did you not answer when I asked before?" I asked softly as I bared my teeth and traced the tip of the knife around his groin, not hard enough to cut through his pants, but hard enough to leave it aching.

"I..." He paused and stared at me in horror, "I did not think that...You cared."

"I also run this Hive and I care very much what every Wraith does," I replied before pressing down the blade a little further, I heard the Wraith hiss, "now when I come into the room next time-"

"You'll have our complete respect and attention whenever you want it, my Queen," the Wraith replied, I gave a large smile before I put away my knife and watched the Wraith go back to his work; as I walked out with Todd I heard the eight Wraiths' voices in my head all echoing the same words: _"we will obey you, my Queen." _

I felt sick, even the surgery had been two months ago I had still been able to eat human food (though it was now tasteless to me) and it sustained me until this morning, where it only lasted for a matter of seconds and I felt so hungry that I was almost physically sick. I had been pushing the hunger aside and out of my mind as much as I could and now it was taking its toll.

"It is time," Todd said as he paused in the hallway.

"I know what I have to do," I said, "but I can't...It's a life...I..."

"The hunger now burns in you and you feel as if your stomach and heart are both writhing and twisting within you...You feel that you are going to throw up or pass out," Todd said from experience.

I nodded, "but it's a life-"

"Yes," Todd agreed, "it will be a life that you take, but is it no different than killing a cow for meat? Humans are animals as well, everything must eat. Wraiths are no different, you need to feed to survive."

"I was human, Todd! I know the terror they feel when they see a Wraith, I know what...What it will feel like to them, I know they have families and...and..." I broke off as I tried not to cry, my heart wrenched, not from hunger but from knowing I was going to have to take a life...I had only killed once, now I was going to have to kill innocent men and women all the time to survive. My eyes started to sting as my vision blurred.

"You must not been seen crying by others in this Hive, they will take it as weakness," Todd exclaimed in a booming voice, obviously trying to scare me out of my tears.

I glared at him through the blurriness of my tears and shouted loudly, "I don't care, Todd! I don't give a fuck if they think I'm the weakest queen ever! That's _MY_ business, not theirs!"

"It is their business as it is mine! A hive can not be controlled by a weak queen!" Todd shouted, "get out of this silly crying fit and act as the queen that you are!"

"Fuck you!" I shouted, "I want to be human again, now! I want to go back to Atlantis, I want nothing to do with this your stupid Hive! I hate it here! I've been biting my tongue for all these months-"

Todd roared at me which did startle me out of my tears, anger, and regret for what I was about to do to a living human being. Todd glared at me, "you have not been biting your tongue if you wanted to go back to Atlantis I would have gladly let you stayed the last time you visited. You came back, you were not obligated to return to me," he growled as he stared at me in the eye, "I would have you found you and the child anyway, when I brought you into my room I had a transmitter put into you so I could always find you and my daughter! If you wanted to be human again you would have accepted the offer I gave you to return as a human to Atlantis, do not lie to me! More importantly, do not lie to yourself."

Todd walked over to me, "I understand you do not like to kill, your high respect for life is what is respected mostly about you. You must feed to live, yes, it will be a human you feed from...However, not all Wraith are cruel," he said, "on this Hive the humans are never fought off of while they're awake. That is cruelty, such cruelty is not what I use to command this Hive! If a Wraith is starved and has no other choice than to feed off the human while it is awake, then so be it, otherwise, no."

"So whoever I feed off of will be...Asleep?" I asked.

Todd nodded, "he will be asleep and will never know what is happening to him."

"Alright," I said softly, "I'm ready."

"Are you certain?" Todd asked me, "no more break downs, no more signs of weakness, no more regret?"

"There's always going to be regret, a part of me will forever be human, Todd," I replied, "but no weakness, no more breakdowns, I promise."

--

The hallway was my least favorite hallway, it was lined with what looked like rectangular honey combs, eighty of the 'combs' were filled with humans; some had been halfway fed upon and saved for later, others were corpses, others were waiting...Against their wills. I bit my lip and took a deep breath, I needed to be a big girl, I'm Wraith now, I was human.

"Do I just put my hand on his chest?" I asked nervously.

"First look at the man you are going to feed from, respect him, see that he had a life and a family. Give him a flash of reassurance that his family is alright, which they are." Todd said.

I nodded and looked at the man, he was in his late twenties, he had long raven black hair that was tied back in a braid; he had a scruffy beard and mustache, his face was chiseled and squared, by my book he was a heart breaker. _Your family is well, erm...sir, they are alive and stayed far from the culling._

"Now, straighten your fingers," Todd said as he uncurled his own fingers to show me, "and stretch them out so your palm is sticking out, now gently press it on his chest above his heart."

I nodded and did so, "oh God!" I yelped when I felt a slight prick and tickle in my hand, "what is that?"

"That is the feeding part of your hand going into the man's chest," Todd replied calmly, "do you feel almost as if there a warm...String flowing from the middle of your hand, up your arm, and to your heart and stomach?"  
"Yes," I nodded.

"That is the human's life force," Todd said, I watched in gross fascination as the man aged from a handsome heart breaker to a middle age man who would be a good father one day, to a grandfather, to a great grandfather, then a dried up old corpse. I felt sick but took my hand away, I was full and the hunger pains were gone.

"What about the body?" I asked feeling guilty after what I had done.

"The Drones will take care of it, nothing on Hives go to waste," Todd replied, "the bodies are used to fuel certain parts of this Hive."

"Oh," I replied, well at least they - erm - we weren't wasteful.

"Do not feel guilty," Todd told me, "you took what you needed too so you and our child can survive. You will have many more feedings in the future...Also, you gave that man what most Wraith do not give to their food."

"Wh-What?" I asked softly.

"Respect and compassion," Todd replied, "you know what he is going through, you were gentle, I do not think in his deep sleep he felt a thing. Knowing that his family is safe let him give his life force over to you, if you had not given him that reassurance he would have fought back and you would have had to fight hard for his life force, it would be similar too...Well..."

"Drinking a thick milkshake through a straw?" I asked.

"Yes, what is a milkshake?" Todd asked, I laughed and explained. Todd, once again, swore that we humans were odd, odd creatures.


	8. Help from 'Lanteans & 2 Hives Destroyed

_**Two months Later...**_

Todd hadn't said a thing about my break down since it happened two months ago, I blamed it on hormones and my hate for killing; since that first time I had fed from 4 more humans, it wasn't any easier. Seeing the life slowly leave their bodies as their bodies aged always made me wonder what would happen to the person I was feeding off of...If I had found a way to let them go?

Todd had left the Hive for the first time since our run in with Kolya a few months back, he was going to meet with my brother and his team for finding help in fighting the Replicators. He had been attempting to make new codes alone, last week he asked me to go onto a planet that had been long since destroyed, and find one of the last computer databases that was in tact. It took me and a group of Wraiths nearly half a day to find the danged thing, when we were headed towards the darts again that was when the Replicators came out of nowhere, they killed almost every Wraith that was with me. The rest of the time the surviving Wraiths had split into two small groups (since there were only six left, the seventh was me) three would try to get back to the Darts, the other three would protect me at all costs. I had told them to protect themselves these...Robots were dangerous, they put their foot down and said their Queen's life always came before their own. About half an hour later I heard two darts flying over and just in time, there was only myself and one Wraith left with me, the Dart scooped us up and went back to the Hive. When Todd had learned what happened he ordered us to get to the planet with the legendary Seer on it.

I looked at the steady yellow dot on the star map when Hive came out of Hyper Space I saw we were over a new planet, it wasn't Lantia; I frowned, what had happened? I knew John, Rodney, and Dr. Zelenka would be noticing the Hive by now and John would be ready to blow it up, I looked over at Grumpy, "send a message tell them Emily this controlling this Hive."

"Yes, my Queen," Grumpy said before walking out, I sat back and kept my face emotionless, it was extremely easy now to think of my thoughts while imagining a white light in my head. Over the last few months since my surgery I had changed even more and became a true blooded Wraith Queen, capable of handling anything. I had not only gained the Wraiths respect, but also their trust, which surprised me since I had never thought I'd be able to gain their trust; however, I don't think I have gained every single Wraiths trust and respect, but I gained most of their trust and respect.

--

"There's a Hive coming out of Sub Space," exclaimed Rodney as he walked over to John.

The last two months had been Hell on Earth- well Atlantis, for everyone, especially John. The Replicators had nearly destroyed Atlantis, they found a way to get the city to fly after obstacle after obstacle they got a new ZPM with a price...John's heart broke, Elizabeth Weir had given her life up to save her team. It had ripped John's heart into shreds; when he had landed the city onto the new planet and things were stable again he had locked himself in his room. He didn't cry in front of anyone, ever, he had lost his fiancee, the woman he loved with all his heart; he had no idea where the hell Emily was, which made the pain even worse.

John turned, his anger boiling, how the Hell did Todd get his Hive here? He walked into the cells with Ronon and watched the cell door slide open, Todd stood.

"There's a Hive in orbit, how did they find you?" John asked.

"From technology that you're friend is familiar with, it's a transmitter," Todd replied as if explaining to a child how a toy worked, "it shows my signal wherever I am."

"Well, I'm going to blow your Hive out of the sky," John exclaimed, that Wraith was letting their secret out. Atlantis was hidden now and any Hive that went to Lantia would be sure that Atlantis had been destroyed. Todd was putting all of Atlantis at risk, including those Atlantis was helping.

"I would not do that seeing that they are ordered to give the coordinates of Atlantis's whereabouts to each and every Hive if you kill me or try to kill them...You also must remember, your sister is on that Hive controlling it right now, blow it up, blow her up."

John froze, how could he have forgotten about that? He walked out of the cell blocks a few minutes later, Todd had given him the code to contact the Hive. He wanted to talk to his sister, see how she was doing, but if it meant putting Atlantis in danger he wouldn't do it. The city was cloaked for a reason, they didn't want any other Wraith on the city, not even his sister. He slipped the piece of paper into his shirt's pocket and went to see Colonel Carter to tell her what Todd had agreed too and that he wanted to meet her.

--

Colonel Samantha Carter had just finished visiting the Seer, she had to admit she was curious about what had happened to Emily; General O'Neill had told her Emily married a Wraith. Sam couldn't bring herself to believe that at first, she had met Emily once and she seemed to be a bright young woman with a good head on her shoulders, she had a lot going for her. She sat down in front of her computer and clicked on the files of everyone on the Atlantis Base, she searched for Emily's name and finally found it. She jumped when she saw there were two pictures of her, one the way Sam remembered her as, the second one...She was a Wraith.

"Yeah, when we first saw her I think I hit the ceiling," exclaimed Sheppard as he walked in, "didn't believe it was her until she proved it."

"It must have been...Hard for you to see who your sister fell in love with and what she chose to be," Sam frowned as Sheppard sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Ever since we escaped from Kolya the first time she had a thing for that Wraith," Sheppard replied, "she didn't tell me so, but I know my sister. Then a month later we learned that Kolya's 'youth keeping while a wraith feeds' serum was really Wraith DNA and Emily was pregnant. It was later that day when the Wraiths culled the planet we were on and Emily was taken by one of the Darts, I thought I had lost her...Then she contacted me through an E-Mail to warn about a Wraith Civil War and a little while later I saw her again. She was safe and sound, when we parted ways and I saw her two months ago..." he paused, "well, let's just say I'm not to comfortable with having a Wraith for my brother-in-law."

Sam nodded, "Is she the one aboard that?"

"Hive?" John asked, "yeah, she's controlling it right now too, Todd's made her into a Wraith Queen. He gave me this, a special code, to contact the hive to speak with her but I didn't think it would be such a good idea since we're cloaked but I figured I'd let you make that decision."

Sam paused and glanced at the code, if they did contact the Hive (though the Wraith on it already knew they were there) they'd be giving their position away to any other Hive Ship that might come their way. However, it would be a good chance to lay some ground rules with Emily and find a way to make this Wraith, Todd, and his Hive a good and strong standing ally of Atlantis.

"Another Hive just dropped out of Hyper Space," Rodney exclaimed as he poked his head into her office.

Sam looked to Sheppard, he looked to her before they both got up and to the control room.

"We need to destroy it now!" Richard Woolsey from the I.O.A. exclaimed, Sam glanced at him she wasn't fond of that man what so ever. He swore he had control of himself, yet she had heard him as she walking in he was ordering them to blow up both the Hives.

"No, we're not...We're just going to wait to see what happens," Sam said, she glanced at Sheppard then looked back at the radar screen. She didn't want to tell Sheppard what the Seer had shown her: both the Hives exploding, if that happened...She swallowed, Sheppard had just lost his fiancee, if he lost his sister now...Maybe that was a possible future not a concrete future. She was getting the feeling though that it was a concrete future.

Sheppard suddenly lurched forward, "ones exploding, Todd's Hive's alrig-" he started until he saw the Hive explode..."Damn it!" He shouted before banging his fist down on one of the large computers, causing Woolsey to jump a mile high.

"It was a Hive full of creatures-" Started Woolsey.

"That Hive had Colonel Sheppard's sister on it," Ronon exclaimed as he gave Woolsey a hard stare, the man took a few steps back; Ronon walked over to Sheppard. He wasn't saying anything from what Sam could see, but the look of shock and loss was all over the colonel's face, Sam frowned.

"Colonel..." She started.

Sheppard looked over at her, "maybe they went into Hyper Space?"

"There wasn't enough time," Rodney frowned.

--

"We have another Hive approaching," exclaimed one of the scientists, I had no idea where Grumpy and Bubble had gone off too earlier before we had reached the planet they left in two darts. I quickly replaced them, if the two came back I would not allow them back on this Hive, I'd send darts out to destroy them, as a Queen was expected to do.

I leaned forward, "what do they want to know?"

The scientist frowned, "they feel we are hiding something from them and if we do not tell them what it is they will attack."

"We need to attack first," I exclaimed as I looked at him, "this is our territory they have no right to be asking us what we are doing here. Send the Darts out, now."

"Yes my Queen," bowed the Scientist. My heart thudded, I hope I was making the right choices, I was following the lessons Todd had given me. On the outside I was a confident and cold hearted Wraith Queen, on the inside I wasn't as confident and I was hesitant about this...However, I had to stand my ground as Queen of the Hive. I felt the attacks on our Hive and watched as the other Hive was destroyed a few minutes later, I soon saw that the blue wave, the remnants of the Hyper Space Drive, was coming right for this Hive. We weren't going to make it there wasn't enough time to save anyone, _Please forgive me! _I thought to the Wraith, I wasn't going to run I would stay here with this Hive.

"My Queen!" Shouted a hunter as he walked in, "we have a Dart waiting to take you, you must leave now or you will die."

"I will not leave you all!" I exclaimed as the alarm went off and areas of the ship started to collapse as we ran for the Dart Bay.

"You must!" The Hunter replied, "it is our duty to protect our Queen, no matter what. You have protected us, you are willing to be with us to the very end and die with us. We cannot let you die and we will not let you die," he exclaimed before a Dart flew over quickly and I felt the cold beam of the Dart surround me. The last thing I saw was the Hunter getting into a Dart quickly and flying upwards before beaming a few children into the cargo bay.

--

Sheppard hated bringing bad news to anyone, especially when that bad news was that his sister was dead...Todd's mate was dead. He was getting ready to go to the cell block when he heard his name called, he blinked and turned and found himself staring out the clear glass at a Wraith Queen standing on the balcony. Emily.

"John!" Emily exclaimed, though Wraith she was crying, her eyes wide.

"Emily!" John exclaimed before he opened the door, Woolsey and Colonel Carter and the others turned. He hugged his sister close, "what happened?"

"The other Hive was destroyed, we weren't far enough away it destroyed the Hive too, I was planning to stay with the Wraith until the very end, but...A hunter got me out of there." She replied before she hugged him close and cried hard into his shoulder, Woolsey stared obviously not liking a Wraith in Atlantis, but Sheppard didn't care right now, this Wraith was his sister.

(A/N: Hey ya'll, sorry for the short chapter. I just started back to class, I'm working on getting my Bachelors now and I'm going to be a little slower on the new chapters.)


	9. Help with codes & Meet baby Melody

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters; I only own Emily and Melody.

Four hours later I found myself sitting in the same cell with Todd, I leaned my head against his shoulder and I felt like a piece of crap. I hadn't been able to save the Hive, so many Wraiths had died...Adults and children...How could Todd bare to be in the same space with me?

"You could not have known," Todd said suddenly as he put his arm around me, something I was not used to him doing when there were others around. I cuddled into him and wrapped my arms around him before putting my head on his chest; if the guilt, shock, and sadness weren't enough on their own my hormones made them a thousand times worse, I started crying again.

"I could have found a way to save them, I didn't know in time-"

"There was no way you could have known in time," Todd replied, "you offered to stay with the Hive and die with the Wraiths of the Hive...That is what a Queen would do, you are a Queen. You stood by the Hive every minute, if you had not my second in command would not have ordered the Dart Pilot to take you here."

I heard the door slide open and ignored it, from the sound of footsteps and the sigh I knew it was John standing in front of us...I love John more than words can say, but this he just doesn't understand...He's glad both Hives are gone and that I'm alive and safe. I'm glad the enemy Hive is gone but devastated our Hive was destroyed as well. The faces of all the Wraiths I had met and passed flashed through my mind non-stop as if silently blaming me for their deaths; the drones would look my way then vanish into the back of my mind.

"Sheppard," I heard Todd exclaimed.

"We need your help with the coding," John said softly, "I'm...Sorry about your Hive...I know what it's like to lose the people you live with and work with...The people you've grown to love, then suddenly their taken."

"I see you have experience in loss," Todd said, "who did you lose, Sheppard?"

"That's a story for another time," John replied in his, 'I really don't care to talk about that to anyone right now' tone of voice. "Hey Emily, we uh need your husband."

I sat up and pushed my red hair out of my face, I was temporarily human again; Todd had worked with Dr. Beckett to change me back so I could wander around Atlantis without armed guards. Dr. Beckett had been far from happy about having to do such a surgery on a pregnant woman, Todd told him it was fine. The surgery had been rather quick since it was mostly resetting the Wraith technology that was within me that made me into a Wraith. I sniffled and saw Ronon standing outside of the cell a hand on his gun, his eyes met mine, he gave me a slow nod.

"Emily," Todd said as he looked at me, "you should walk around Atlantis and visit friends," he looked at John, "and family," he looked back at me, "you did all that you could have done, you must know and accept this."

I nodded, I knew Todd was more upset than I was because he had been on his Hive much longer; from what I could see the Hive was the Hive he had been with before being captured by Kolya.

"If you need me-"

"Do not worry, if I need you I will simply ask your brother to get you for me," Todd replied, I nodded and walked out after him. I was still dressed in the Wraith Queen clothing, John was going to let me use his room to change into a pair of sneakers, jeans, and blouse; which were all maternity clothing. I would have to thank Dr. Elisa, a Botanist, for letting me borrow a set of her clothing; like me she was pregnant as well.

I walked to the familiar lab with John, Todd, and the marines, Rodney stood up and walked over to me, "Emily, I am so sorry. Are you ok?"

I nodded, "I'll be ok," I replied then said softly to him, "Todd would not appreciate me saying this, but would you watch over him?"

"Wh-What?" Rodney asked not looking overly thrilled at the idea of keeping an eye on Todd for me, "he's a big boy - well - Wraith, he can watch over himself."

"Rodney, it was _his_ Hive, I had just begun to know the Wraith on that Hive, Todd has known them for over 10,000 years, please Rodney?" I asked.

"Oh, alright," Rodney sighed, "but if he tries to eat me I'm staying far from him and I won't watch over him."

"He won't try to eat you," I smiled.

"He'll try," Rodney replied as he crossed his arms, "he's threatened to feed off me twice, the first time when I was with he others in putting him into the cell, the second time when Sheppard and I told him his Hive was destroyed."

"If he tries to eat you I'll whip his ass, ok?" I asked, my voice cracking, I was trying not to cry again. I was worried about Todd, I knew he bottled up his feelings, he didn't want anyone but myself and a few others to see the kinder and gentler Wraith within him.

Rodney paused, "ok," he replied, "hey uh...Listen, I'm glad you're ok and safe...To tell the truth, I'm glad your back on Atlantis, it isn't the same without you here and having you on missions with us. We've gone through eight different nurses so far...and well...None of them are anything like you, maybe you can convince Todd to stay? Maybe Sheppard will let him feed off of Kolya's men that we catch?"

"I'll have to feed off them too," I reminded, "the surgery is only temporary, Rodney...In a week or so I'll start changing back."

"Well, we'll just have to find a cure for that change because I need a good nurse taking care of me and I really don't care to die of malpractice because of a nurse who does not know what she is doing. You know what you are doing, therefore you can help me, but the other nurses-"

"Rodney," John exclaimed as he walked over, "get over there with the Wraith."

I watched as Rodney went to join Todd, I overheard him saying something about an Ancient Hyper Drive, Todd sighed looked exasperated before threatening to feed on him...Again; Rodney turned and glared at me.

"Todd, please don't eat Rodney," I said, "he's much too salty."

"What? Well thanks a lo--" Rodney started before Todd growled.

"Do not speak to my mate in such a tone," Todd exclaimed, "of the threats will be real."

"You're joking? He's joking," Rodney said, "right?"

Todd glared him.

"OK...I think I will just go and work over here...Now.." Rodney exclaimed as he put a desk between himself and Todd. I smiled to Todd before walking with John, I actually found myself smiling and laughing a little.

"Hey you're smiling," John smiled to me.

"Yeah, Rodney really cracked me up back there."

"Well I'm glad he did," John exclaimed, "how have you been?"

"Pregnant," I smiled, "besides for the Hive, good. I had just won all the Wraiths respect-"

"What made Todd want our help anyway?" John asked.

I paused, "well...a few days ago we went onto a destroyed and abandoned planet, it was the Halgeriths' planet, I remembered we left some computers there for people to contact us and we left a few people there for an off world base. When we heard it was destroyed we wanted to see if one of the computer's drivers was still in tact, so Todd sent me and a few other Wraiths down to see-"

"He sent you down?" John asked me as he narrowed his eyes, "you're pregnant, what if you fell? What would happen to you and the baby?"

"John, he wanted to be the one to go down there, but I was feeling cooped up I had do something - he did not want me off that Hive, he wanted me safe - or I was going to lose my mind. Anyway, while we were down there a group of Replicators found us and the Wraith started fighting the Replicators, I wanted to help but they wouldn't let me; a group of them died protecting me...That's when Todd decided he - we needed your help," I explained before putting my hand on the small of my back.

"Are you alright?" John asked me in concern.

"I'm fine," I replied, "my back just hurts now and then...So um, how about those clothes?"

--

John waited outside his bedroom door as his sister changed; when he had gone to her the moment he saw her he knew it was odd that he was hugging the creatures he hated, Wraith. But Emily used to be human, and a part of her still was and always would be human; no matter what she would always be his kid sister. Even though she had matured and changed, she was still like a kid; she still gave him that look of absolute adoration as if he were some hero or Greek god to be put up on some pedestal.

"Hey Sheppard," Ronon exclaimed as he walked over, "how's Emily?"

"She's still upset," John replied, "but she's doing better now, Rodney took her mind off it and made her laugh. I found out what convinced Todd to ask us for our help."

"Yeah? What?"

"A group of Replicators ganged up on a group of Wraith that were protecting Emily on a planet; Emily was down there to help them find an old drive with the Replicator activation code in it."

"What was she doing down on that planet alone?" Ronon asked, "Todd should have been down there, not her."

"I know, I told her the same thing," John replied, "she said she needed to get into some open air before she lost her marbles."

"I don't know how she can stand being with a Wraith on a Hive, and become one," Ronon exclaimed, "I'm glad to see her human again, even if it's only for a little bit."

John paused and looked at Ronon, "you like her."

"So?"

"If you had asked her out she'd still be human right now," John exclaimed, "she wouldn't be on some Hive nearly get blown to smithereens."

"Hey, I didn't think she liked me," Ronon replied.

"She liked you, she asked me once if I'd ever caught you looking at her."

"Really?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah," John replied, "but when you started drooling over Dr. Keller she figured she didn't have a chance with you and gave up."

"Why did she give up if she wanted me?"

"Well...Emily's one of those people who like to see others happy...If you and Dr. Keller wanted to be together...She wasn't going to stand in you two's way," John replied.

"Huh, I was about to ask her out..."

"You were?"

"Yeah...But..." Ronon paused, "I was planning to ask her as soon as we got back on Atlantis...But that Dart got her before I could say anything."

John fell silent for a moment, "listen, I'm...Sorry for blaming you, you had nothing to do with it-"

"Hey, you were blowing off steam, it's fine," Ronon replied, "you nearly lost your sister, I understand. Is she interested on staying on Atlanti-" He started before the two heard Emily's cry, the two both looked at each other before John waved his hand in front of the control crystals. The door slid open.

"Emily?!" John asked.

"I thought babys...weren't supposed...to be ready to be...Born for another four months..." Emily cried out.

John paled, Emily was only...Five months pregnant, that was too early to be giving birth. He ran over as Ronon ran to get Dr. Beckett.

"Emily, are you sure it's labor?" John asked as he knelt beside her, she was fully dressed except for the fact she didn't have any shoes or socks on.

"No, I think there's a jack hammer trying to push its way out of my body," Emily replied, "what do you think?!" She shouted.

John jumped, "ok, ok, sorry...Dr. Beckett's coming, hold on..."

--

Todd was working on the 3rd line of the code with Rodney when he felt a pain travel up and down his spine, then heard his mate's cry in his mind, _**Todd, I'm giving birth! It's too early! What's going on?! **_He heard her shout in his mind. His eyes widened.

"What?" Rodney asked, "you figure out how to finish these codes before-"

"My mate is giving birth," Todd replied as he stood, he sneered when four marines stepped forward aiming their guns at him.

"Emily can't be giving birth it's only been five months," Rodney replied, "it takes at least nine months -sometimes a month or two less if the baby's premature - to have a baby. Five months isn't even long enough for the fetus to develop-"

"Wraith Queens have babies every four to five months," Todd growled, "we are not like you humans."

"Emily is - was - and is right now, human...You twos baby is half human."

"I know that, but my DNA that was put into her is Wraith and strong Wraith, she had Wraith DNA mixed into her own DNA. The DNA Kolya put into her was so strong that there's only a very small percent of human in her any longer. She needs me, now," Todd shouted the last part.

"OK, I'll get you to-"

"No need," John said as he walked in, "she's giving birth, the baby's fully developed and it's ready to be born."

--

"Emily, lass, deep breaths, how far apart are the contractions?" Dr. Beckett asked me.

"They started 5 hours ago," I panted, "I thought I just had a stomach ache or because of what was going on beween the hives or stress or..." I cried out as another contraction hit, "a side effect of the surgery-"

"Lass, yer babblin' ye need to tell me...How far apart?"

"Half an hour," I replied.

Dr. Beckett's eyes widened, "are ye sure? The usual labor-"

"There isn't anything usual about this," I replied, "can't you just drug me already? Please?" I begged.

"I can not, lass," Dr. Beckett replied, "ye still have the remains of the pain killers I gave ye during the surgery, I can't give ye anymore yet."

I cried out, "she's ready, she's ready!"

"Emily!" I heard Todd exclaim as he rushed over to my side, I was glad to see that he wasn't cuffed, I grabbed his hand.

"It's only been five months! It's too early!" I exclaimed.

"No, you are Wraith now, you only look human right now you are almost fully Wraith. Hive Queens have babies once every four to five months," Todd said.

"I can get pregnant again right after birth?" I asked.

Todd nodded.

"I am going to kill Kolya!" I shrieked as another pain traveled through me.

"Lass, take a deep breath and push as hard as ye can," Dr. Beckett exclaimed.

I nodded and took a deep breath in before pushing and giving another scream as pain wracked my body again, I squeezed Todd's hand. At one point my vision blurred as tears gathered in my eyes, I could hear Dr. Beckett telling me to take deep breaths and push; it felt like forever then finally I heard him tell me to give one last great big push, I did so the pain was gone. I heard a smack followed by a baby's loud cry.

After Dr. Beckett had cleaned the baby he wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to me, "she is beautiful, lass."

Todd had helped me sit up, I looked up at him and beamed before looking down at the tiny baby in my arms. She was pale skinned and had the two little holes in her cheeks just like her daddy's; her hands were so tiny, I beamed at seeing her hair was red.

"Should we name her the name we talked about in the cell?" Todd asked.

Emily nodded, "Melody Jonatha Todd."

John smiled as he walked over, "I like the name."

"We used the female version of your name Sheppard," Todd smiled, "she is a beautiful child."

"You named her after mom too," John smiled.

I nodded, "John, meet Melody, Melody meet your Uncle John," I smiled, "Melody meet your daddy," I smiled as Todd carefully picked her up. I watched the two wraith and human look at the baby before I fell to sleep.

--

"Emily, she's-" John started before he saw his sister's head was bowed down, her eyes were closed. His heart skipped a beat, he remembered hearing how sometimes women died during or after child birth. He checked her pulse and calmed down at feeling it beating strong.

"Hello Melody," exclaimed Todd and smiled, "Sheppard, she has opened her eyes."

John walked over, Melody had her father's eyes; she looked at her father and at John before giving a big yawn.

"What a big yawn for one tiny little baby," John smiled.

Melody watched him before her eyes shut again and her arm reached up, Todd smiled and put his finger into her tiny hand; his smile widened as he watched her fingers curl around his index finger...Her fingers didn't wrap around his finger at all, in fact they barely covered his index finger.

"She is beautiful," Todd said softly as he and John were shooed out of the infirmary so Dr. Beckett could give Emily a sponge bath. John had a bad feeling, he didn't know what it was, but it was bad.

--

"Hey," Ronon exclaimed as he met up with John and Todd in the hallway, with him was Teyla, Rodney, and Colonel Carter. "Can I see the baby?" He asked.

Todd looked at Ronon, "you may," he replied, still holding Melody close to him, "her name is Melody."

"Melody," Ronon smiled, "hey here Melody, I'm your uncle Ronon."

"And I'm your Uncle Rodney-" Rodney beamed when the baby giggled.

"His real name is Meredith," John smirked, Rodney glared at him.

Teyla and Colonel Carter introduced themselves as Melody's aunts, that's when John noticed Todd was pacing, something was wrong.

"Todd?" John asked, as two marines lowered their guns.

"Something is wrong with my mate," Todd exclaimed, "I can feel it."

"You can feel what she feels?" Rodney asked.

"Yes," Todd replied, "when two Wraiths have gone through the mating ceremony-"

"The Mating Ceremony?" John asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, and yes it is what you think it is," Todd replied, "the two Wraiths become connected and can feel what the other is feeling."

"So that's why she wanted me to watch over you," Rodney said.

"What?" Todd asked.

"Nothing," Rodney replied quickly.

"Something is wrong, I do not know what...But something is-" Todd started when Dr. Beckett walked into the hallway with a frown on his face.

"I don't like the looks of this," John exclaimed as he walked over to Dr. Beckett, "what's going on?"

"Colonel, Todd," Dr. Beckett said, "Emily...She is not doing well..."

"Her pulse was strong when I checked it," John exclaimed.

"Aye," Dr. Beckett replied, "but it seems after a woman has given birth to a baby that she is no longer needed, at least that is what Kolya must have been thinking...She's dying."

John felt as if someone had just punched through his chest and grabbed his heart before slowly ripping it out, "no...Maybe it's just because she needs to be back in Wraith form, I can find some bastard for her to feed off of, one that's killed people or-"

"Colonel! It is nothin' Wraith related," Dr. Beckett replied, "Kolya's test DNA that he mixed with Emily's DNA was experimental."

"Can we do something to fix it?" John asked.

"Maybe reverse the surgery, make her into a Wraith again," Dr. Beckett replied, "Todd?"

Todd stared at him, "I will help you, I will not lose her."

--

_**Three Hours Later...**_

John paced, his heart pounding if she died he would hunt down Kolya and kill him slowly; he'd make that monster regret the moment he laid eyes on Emily.

"Colonel," Dr. Beckett exclaimed, "the surgery was a success..."

"And?" John asked, Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney listened, they hadn't left John's side.

"She's goin' to be alright," Dr. Beckett replied, "Todd managed to save her. However, she cannot be turned human ever again, or she will die."

John nodded, "Can I see her?"

Dr. Beckett paused then nodded, "aye, but not for too long...Also do not test the Wraith; when he is worried he becomes rather...edgy."

John walked in while the others waited in the hallway, he saw Emily was sleep and back in her Wraith form. The heart monitor beeped steadily, he looked to see Melody in a tiny cradle beside Emily's hospital bed.

"She lived," Todd exclaimed, John froze Todd was crying, his tears were so thin John had nearly missed them. "She nearly died twice," Todd continued, "like you, Sheppard, she is strong and stubborn. I must also admit you have good doctors here, Dr. Keller watched over our daughter while we were giving Emily surgery."

John nodded not sure what to say about the compliment; Todd rarely gave compliments. He walked over and took Emily's hand, "hey kiddo," he said as he called her one of her nicknames he used to call her when she was little, "I'm proud of you, you made it through with flying colors. When you wake up we're all waitin' to see you, so is Melody, plus you and have me and Todd on edge here. So, think about waking up soon?" He smiled. His heart pounded in happiness, she had made it, she was going to live, she was going to be alright.


	10. Saving Jeannie & Trouble with Todd

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of it's characters; I only own Emily and Melody Jonatha.

_**5 Days Later...**_

"Why have you brought us here?" Todd questioned as he and I walked through the Stargate and into the SGC. I looked around, it was as if time had frozen the bunker hadn't changed a single bit in the last two - almost three -years. Todd had only agreed to come onto Earth if I came with Melody, I was unsure about taking our newborn daughter through the Stargate, he assured me it was safe. Only after Teyla also told me that it was safe to bring Melody through did I walk through; Major General Landry gave Todd and I an untrusting look, his face softened however at seeing Melody.

"Colonel, you said you're sister was coming through as well," General Landry frowned to my brother.

"She did," John replied, "I thought General O'Neill told you..." He started with the face he gave that always cried out 'I'm innocent, don't blame me!' It took me all my self control to keep from smiling and laughing, I had made that mistake around a few soldiers two days ago and they nearly shot me for it thinking I was growling and getting ready to attack. It was then I understood why Wraiths always talk to humans as if they're children, with Wraiths the simplest body gesture like a shrug could be misinterpreted for an attack of some sort.

"Tell me what?" General Landry asked as he looked at Todd, who was getting tired of being dragged around everywhere; since we had come to Atlantis Todd had found himself being dragged throughout Atlantis and onto other planets as well. When he came back each time he was grumpy, unhappy, and growled most of the night; in human terms he'd be called 'anti-social.'

"Well..." John started, "you see after Emily and I returned to Atlantis there were some...um...changes with her...I got worried about her and Dr. Beckett took some x-rays, wound up she was pregnant."

"I didn't know she's married," General Landry said as he raised an eyebrow, "surely her husband is on Atlantis."

I saw Todd stiffen and get ready to bare his teeth, I put my hand on his arm, I wasn't in the leather belt-cuffs like he was; I think the only reason I'm not is because I'm carrying a baby around and everyone on Atlantis seems a bit edgy to hold a half wraith baby except Teyla and Colonel Carter.

"Well...The sperm-"

"DNA," Todd snapped, I looked over and blinked in shock, I had no idea Wraiths could blush.

_Todd, it was the Genii, you did nothing wrong...You did what you had to do to survive..._ I said to him telepathically, he glanced at me and gave a sneer before looking away; I knew he was ashamed that he let so much be taken from him, but that wasn't his fault.

"As I was saying the sperm," John glanced at Todd quickly, "DNA, was from a Wraith, the Wraith who looks rather pissed at the moment actually; well we were on a mission and a Dart got a hold of Emily. I had no idea where she was or if she was safe, I looked and looked...Finally, though, I got an e-mail from her saying she was ok and safe and a group of Hive ships were getting ready to fight each other over Atlantis, a Wraith Civil War. I found out that way that Emily was with Todd as his mate."

"WHAT?" General Landry asked, "then whose that Wraith? Where's your sister, Colonel?"

"That...Is my sister, the Wraith with black hair...Todd had to turn her into a Wraith or the Wraiths of his Hive would have killed her, they were ashamed to have a human woman as their Queen. Then, when she returned to Atlantis we undid the surgery and she had Melody..the baby, and Emily nearly died because her body has become so used to being Wraith that it's forgotten how to be human. But her mind still remembers how to be human."

"Is that true?" General Landry asked me.

"Yes," I replied softly, I had finally gotten Melody to sleep and I didn't want to speak too loudly or I'd wake her up.

General Landry looked at me, "you aren't going to start eating my men are you?"

"No, sir," I replied, "though I am Wraith I am still human on the inside...I am not a monster, neither is my mate."

General Landry glanced at Todd, he looked back at me obviously not convinced about both of us; he turned to John, "they can stay and help, but they have to be under constant guard."

I raised part of my forehead (during times like these I miss my eyebrows) and knew that General Landry really did not know much about my brother; even though I'm his sister I'm Wraith and like Todd I stay down in the cell and when I walk around Atlantis I'm under constant guard. Which is the right thing for John to do, I don't know what will happen when I get to be so hungry that I'm starving. John even had Todd and I's cell redone a little so there's a crib in it, supplies to feed Melody with, (I'm not breast feeding in front of a whole bunch of spectators, I don't want an audience seeing that part of my anatomy) and change her diapers and all. He even had Rodney find a way to make the cell warmer for Melody.

Todd glanced at me, obviously he had been listening to my thoughts, _**I have another Hive waiting for us, however we will need to be brought to it by your brother. Seeing as I am helping him he should have no problem returning the favor...**_

I glanced at Todd and thought back to him, _you're asking him to set foot on a Hive, a Hive full of Wraiths he doesn't trust...it will be a lot to ask of him, we should see if the Hive can send a Dart to get us at another planet._

_**I see you are still loyal to your brother.**_

_He's my brother, I love him._

_**He is my brother now too, he and I are connected,**_ Todd reminded me, I smiled and nodded.

"What are they doing?" General Landry asked John.

"Uh...I have no idea, sir," John lied knowing if he said the truth General Landry would have Todd and I either killed or sent back through the Stargate, probably right into the arms of a Go'auld; then General Landry probably would fire him for bringing dangerous creatures onto Earth knowing they could rebel.

"Whatever you two are doing," General Landry warned us, "stop it now."

"Yes, sir," I replied.

--

An hour later I found myself sitting down and talking to Teal'c since I wasn't allowed in Rodney's lab for some reason.

"What is it like being Wraith?" Teal'c asked, "it must be a hard change for you since you were born human," he raised his eyebrow.

I paused, "it was hard, really hard," I replied, "it still is at times...Although I'm pretty much fully used too the Wraith customs and social life now...I forget my body isn't human, that I'm stronger, faster...But most of all hungrier and my hunger isn't for sandwiches and hot dogs and all. I hate killing and I can barely keep my eyes open when I feed off a person," I replied softly, I knew with Teal'c and the others I could just be myself; not Emily the Wraith Queen.

"If you do not like feeding off a human then why did you agree to the change?" Teal'c asked me, I explained to him how everything happened, he paused then nodded, "I see," he replied.

"How is the bundle of joy?" I asked as I glanced down at his stomach.

"My symbiote is well, though not particularly comfortable around creatures it is not familiar with," Teal'c replied, "I believe that the Go'auld fear the Wraith."

I nodded, "seems right of them too, we don't care if a person is Go'auld or not..."

"As O'Neill would say, they're on the menu," Teal'c replied.

I nodded, "exactly," I replied, "sometimes though, I feel like a monster for what I have to do to eat-"

"You are not a monster, Emily," Teal'c replied, "you are another being now whose...Menu has changed. You look different on the outside, and even though you have changed, you are still the same kind woman I met two years ago when you first got interviewed to go to Atlantis."

I blushed and smiled a close mouthed smile, "thanks, Teal'c, that meant a lot to me."

Teal'c smiled, "I remember watching a movie...The Hunchback of Notre Dame by a man named Disney...in the song it asks what makes a monster and what makes a man? What makes a monster, Emily, is someone who is cruel, cold hearted, vicious, and cares nothing for anyone but themselves; a man has emotions, kindness, empathy, and the want to help others."

I smiled, "so in other words although I'm Wraith now, I'm still fully human, not just one percent human."

"That is correct," Teal'c replied.

A moment later Melody shrieked as she started crying, I looked at a soldier who flinched when my eyes met his, "could you get one of the baby bottles I brought with me?" I asked.

Another soldier nodded and went to get it.

--

"Are you ok?" Rodney asked wide eyed as Todd sunk out of his chair and onto his knees.

"No..." Replied the Wraith before collapsing onto the floor.

Todd's was starving, he had fought back the hunger he was certain he'd never feel again; it was just as bad, if not worse, than when Kolya had kept him captive. The fire burned within him brightly, hungrily, the human called Rodney was babbling and yelling for Sheppard, saying something was wrong with the Wraith.

_Todd! Are you alright? What happened! _Emily's voice asked frantically in his mind, he could feel her extreme worry and concern, most of all her fear of losing him.

_**I am starved...If I do not eat soon...**_ he replied as much as he could, the hunger gave another pain throughout his body. He felt himself lifted onto a gurney and rolled away into another room, he passed by Emily and saw her worried look as she tried to follow him. The soldiers wouldn't let her in the same room with him, why not? She is his mate! His eyes traveled over to Sheppard with a look that said what he wanted.

"If you don't make it long enough for me to find you food I won't let her see you die," Sheppard told him with a stern look, "she's seen enough death. Yours would break her heart."

Todd gave a little nod, the hunger sent another large pain through him.

_Todd, please don't die, I love you..._Emily's voice whispered in his head.

_**I love you**_, he replied back to her.

--

My heart pounded as I sat down on a bench in the hallway next to the room they had taken Todd into, worry crept over me as Melody started crying again. I hummed to her and cuddled her close as I rocked her, I whispered that her daddy would be okay though worry filled me. I looked over a few minutes later to see Rodney sit next to me, his face also filled with worry...and guilt?

"Rodney, are you alright?" I asked.

"I offered to let Todd feed off me, but your brother wouldn't let me near him," Rodney replied.

My eyes went wide, "no! No way, Rodney! I love Todd with all my heart, I think it's very kind that you're willing to sacrifice your life for him and your sister. However, your sister wouldn't want that, John doesn't want that, and I don't want that. You are a special man, Rodney, with a good and big heart, Atlantis and everyone needs you."

"It was my fault," Rodney replied, "I should have seen that he was hungry..."

"Rodney, I never know when Todd is hungry either," I replied, "he doesn't tell me, ever. With him there is no way to tell, and when he gets something to eat I hope he'll learn his lesson and tell me when he's hungry or not."

Rodney looked over at me, "what if he doesn't make it?" He asked, "Jeannie will die."

"No, she won't," I replied, "I can still talk to him, I can ask him for the remainder of the code if he doesn't get anything to feed from."

"You can do that?" Rodney asked.

"I can," I replied, "and I will if he..." I couldn't continue, I had fallen head over heels in love with Todd and now I don't know what I'd do without him, the thought of losing him...I was being torn up inside, Melody shrieked and cried again.

"Emily, I can...Hold Melody," Rodney said softly, I blinked realizing I was crying.

"It's alright," I sniffled, "Rodney, no matter what happens, I will get the rest of that code for you an Jeannie." I promised, he nodded though he looked concerned. I wasn't about to let Jeannie die along with Todd.

--

Two hours later Todd finished feeding from the human that created the Earth based Replicators, he was full. He went back to finishing the code and felt a wave of worry hit him suddenly, he looked up.

"What's wrong?" Sheppard asked.

"Emily does not know I am well, I am telling her," Todd replied.

_Thank God! _Emily's voice shouted in his head, _Todd don't you ever do this again! When you're hungry let me or someone else know, and not by waiting until the last minute and nearly dying! I nearly lost you! I..._he paused when he felt her thoughts drift from his head, she was crying...Because she thought she was going to lose him. His heart filled with a feeling that had only been mythical to him throughout all his years of life: love.

--

Rodney led Jeannie into the Gate Room, he watched as his sister's eyes widened at seeing the two creatures before her.

"The male, the one with the beard, helped me with the coding that saved your life," Rodney explained, "next to him is his mate, and Sheppard's sister, Emily."

Todd nodded to Jeannie, "I am glad that you are well."

"Thank you for helping Rodney save my life," Jeannie said, "I ow-"

"I'm glad you're alright, Jeannie," Emily said as she interrupted her, Jeannie could have sworn she heard the female Wraith whisper in her head, _don't ever tell a Wraith that you owe them, we take it to heart and hold you to your word._

"Thanks to your...Husband?"

Emily nodded.

"And Rodney," Jeannie smiled, "aw cute baby what's her name?"

"Melody Jonatha," Emily smiled to her, Jeannie noticed that the Wraith was working hard not to let her mouth open too much. When the Stargate opened and the two Wraiths walked through the gate Jeannie turned and asked her brother how Colonel Sheppard's sister was a Wraith and he was human.

"It's a long story," Rodney replied.


	11. Melody's severe fever & The Hive Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I only own Emily and Melody. The name Loki is the trickster god in Norse Mythology, the name sounded Wraith-ish. Sorry about the short chapter, I haven't had much time to write, I'm doing two research papers, student teaching, and working so until things quiet down a little the chapters will be shorter.

John threw his pillow over his ear as he listened to Melody's loud shrieks, the newborn was sick with a fever (she was too young for her half-wraith cells to take effect against human diseases). She was being watched closely by Emily, Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller were both doing all they could to lower her fever. John suddenly felt as if his heart had just fallen into his stomach as he thought again what would happen if Melody died; Emily would be devastated, he knew she'd be blaming herself for the baby's death. He was sure Todd would be upset, but he didn't know what the Wraith's full reaction would be. He got up and pulled on his pants before walking out of his room, down the hall, and into the infirmary.

Emily was sitting in a rocking chair hugging Melody gently but close to her and rocking her while singing her the lullaby John and Emily's mother sang to them. Melody was wrapped in a pink blanket, her small mouth was opened wide as she shrieked and cried, her arms and legs kicked and struggled under the blanket.

"'Evening, Colonel, how are ye doing?" Dr. Beckett asked John, his eyes were tired and filled with worry.

"Concerned about Melody..." John replied, "do you think she's going to be alright?"

Dr. Beckett paused and lowered his voice, "in my medical opinion, Colonel, nay. I do not think so, her fever will not go down no matter how hard we try, it's up to a hundred and six degrees, any more..."

John glanced away, "what if we could find a Wraith doctor?"

"Todd is a Wraith doctor as well as commander," Dr. Beckett replied, "he would not tell me what he thinks will happen, though he usually does not...express himself facially, he did this time and the expression was not one of hope."

"Emily's going to be blaming herself..." John exclaimed, feeling his heart rip in half. He had a niece and now the baby girl may not make it past 7 days. Just barely a full week old. He blinked back tears, this was wrong; if Kolya hadn't impregnated Emily she wouldn't be going through this slow heart break right now. He knew Emily would remain hopeful and strong and she wouldn't lose faith her baby would be ok, John had to think that way too, the more positive thinking the better.

"Hey," Ronon exclaimed as he walked in, "how's the baby?"  
"Not good," Dr. Beckett replied before walking back over to Emily and the baby, John watched as he took Melody from Emily for a moment to give the baby a short sponge bath in luke warm water to try to bring her fever down some.

Ronon frowned, "how did she catch the Fever anyway?"

John sighed, "one of the technicians was sick on Earth and decided to go to work anyway, he brushed against Emily and Melody. Then two days ago Melody got sick with the Fever."

"How's Emily holding up?"

"She's being strong," John replied, "I can't read her anymore now that she's Wraith, I used to know all of her looks. I knew when she was sat, upset, mad, confused, happy...Now I have no idea unless she smiles or talks."

"Why don't you go talk to her, looks like she needs someone to talk too," Ronon said.

"Yeah..I-" John started when Dr. Beckett froze.

"What?" John heard Emily ask, "Dr. Beckett," Emily said, "what's going on?"

"I need the nurses now! Colonel can ye get your sister out of here?"

--

NO. NO. NO. Melody is NOT going to die, she's strong like Todd and I! She can't go anywhere, she's my baby! I shouted mentally knowing Todd was probably hearing my thoughts, I didn't care at the moment. My heart pounded, "Dr. Beckett I want to be with my child." Now I understand how all the mothers felt when we wouldn't let them near their kids as we helped them.

"Ye can't lass, this is our job, Colonel please now!"

"Emily, come on there's nothing you can do...Dr. Beckett's a great doctor you know he will do all that can be done to save Melody, come on..." I heard John's voice say behind me as he put his hands on my shoulders.

I turned and faced him, I snarled and let him see all of my sharp and pointy teeth, "NO," I growled, "I want to stay in here with MY child."

"You can't," John exclaimed, lowering his eyebrows as a few marines surrounded me again and aimed their guns. I closed my lips.

"If my baby dies and I've done nothing..." I stopped I knew that 'if' was probably going to be 'when,' I broke down in tears, my baby, my Melody. John wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close, I hugged him and cried hard, my heart felt as if someone had just stuck a burning hot dagger into my heart and was slowly cutting my heart into two. John hugged me close and said something to one of the marines, three of them walked off and came back five minutes later with Todd.

"Emily," he said softly to me as he held his arms out to me, I walked over to him and hugged him close as we both sat down in chairs and waited. I listened to Melody's screams and cries, each scream and each cry stabbed at my heart.

"I am worried as well," Todd said to me out loud, "I love our child, Emily...Knowing that this could be our last few minutes with her...It causes me great pain." Todd looked down at me, "I do not know what Kolya did to my DNA before injecting it into you altering your own DNA and giving you the gift of our child. If he altered the DNA it would be best for Melody to go now while she is still very small, she doesn't understand this pain, if she were older she would understand the pain as well as the concept of dying."

I sat up, "I don't want Melody to die now or ever, Todd! I want her to live as long, no longer, than we do. I want her to have a long and happy life, I want to see her face when she opens Christmas presents, I want to watch her when she takes her first step, I want to see her eat her first piece of birthday cake...I want to see you and I and her playing games as she grows up. I want to see her to go school, I want to help her through all the good and bad times that life throws at us all, I want to see her fall in love and mate and have children of her own. I want to see her beautiful smile each day, Todd. She's our child, I don't want her to die, I love her."

"As do I," Todd replied, I noticed that he was fighting back tears, "I want to see all that too. I fully expect one day she will grow up to become a Hive Queen, an excellent one at that."

"Emily, Todd," Dr. Beckett said softly as he walked over to us, I felt like I my heart was going to be fully ripped apart, my stomach curled, my breath caught, _Oh God, I'm going to pass out..._

"Melody is okay," Dr. Beckett smiled, "Dr. Keller came up with the idea of putting her into cold water, it lowered her fever from 106 degrees to 98.5, which is almost her normal temperature. She's going to be just fine."

I didn't have a chance to thank Dr. Beckett I bent over and cried in happiness.

--

Todd had felt his heart ripped apart, he didn't want his child to die, all of Emily's hopes for Melody in the future made his desire for his daughter to live even stronger. When the human doctor told them Melody was going to be alright such relief and happiness hit him that he wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, or silently rejoice. Finally he started laughing out loud, a tear of happiness went down his cheek, Melody was going to be alright. He pulled Emily closer to him and hugged her then felt it...the presence of other Wraiths, a Hive was near and they were looking for him and Emily.

_Commander, are you well?_ Questioned his second in command's voice.

_**I am well, as is my mate and our daughter, **_Todd replied. He recognized Loki's voice from anywhere, Loki was his second in command for that Hive, hearing his voice let Todd know that they could leave Atlantis soon. However they still needed to take care of the Replicators. Earlier that day Todd had been informed a Hive was coming and wished to speak with him; he, Dr. Weir, Sheppard, and other members of Atlantis had a meeting. The 'Lanteans decided to some what trust the Wraith to help be the end of the Replicators, the annoying human named Dr. Rodney McKay had created a Replicator of his own that was programmed to help be the end of the Replicators.

_Do you want a Dart to come for you and Emily and the child?_ Loki asked.

_**No. Not yet, the 'Lanteans wish to come with me on our meetings with the other Hives, tomorrow. They do not trust us. **_Todd replied.

_Alright, Commander, _Loki replied.

--

John stayed up with Emily and Todd for two more hours, exhaustion crept up on him suddenly and he found himself stumbling in place. The marines returned the two to their cell while Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller continued to care for Melody, he was thankful that she was ok.


	12. Todd's feelings &Michael's still trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I own Emily and Melody.

_**One Month Later...**_

_**Chapter Prolouge...**_

_**--**_

A month later Todd and I were in a hive once again; the Replicators were gone, I hadn't been able to help with the fight. Todd had told me flat out: this one you have to sit out...I feel something is going to happen and I might possibly not return...You need to be here. When john and the others returned without Todd my stomach had tightened, John hadn't seemed to worried until he remembered that the Wraith in question was after all my mate. A few days later they found Todd in an old Wraith lab just in time before the enemy wraiths had a chance to kill him; he escaped while John and the others had been caught. When I heard that Todd wanted to leave them I felt anger boil in me, John is my brother, Teyla, Rodney, and Ronon are my friends.

When everyone returned to Atlantis with Todd, the first thing I did was hug John, kiss Todd then hit him. he had asked me what that was for. My answer had been rather simple: because you nearly got my brother and my friends killed and you wanted to run instead of help them! We argued for a good hour, didn't talk to each other for two, finally we made up and moved on.

Now I'm pregnant again, this time by natural means. Yes, Todd and I did get very, very busy on our first night back in a Hive.

--

_**Chapter 12...**_

--

I picked Melody up, she was a month old now and growing more and more beautiful by the day; her eyes had changed from brown, to blue, then finally to somewhere between a brownish-amber color. She whimpered before looking up at me as if to ask why I had taken her from her crib, I cuddled her and rocked her in the rocking chair (which one of the Wraith artists had made for me), I gently sang to her the lullaby our mother used to sing to us:

_Come my baby, sit by the window with me; _

_Come look at the stars that go twink twink; _

_And the two little fish way down in the deep; _

_And those two little stars that go twink twink; _

_Say I see a baby girl who should be asleep. _

Melody looked up at me, her whimpering slowly stopped by the third time I had sung the song; when she was calm enough I took the bottle and dabbed some of the milk onto my wrist, good it wasn't too hot, yet it wasn't cold, just the right temperature. I rocked back and forth as I fed her, the doors to Todd and I's room hissed open and Todd walked in and sat down on the bed.

"How is Melody?" He asked, since her fever he was more involved in caring for her than before.

"She's doing really good, she's eating so she'll grow up to be big and strong like her daddy, aren't you sweetie?" I asked, Melody looked up at me before going back to drinking out of the bottle.

"And beautiful like her mother," Todd said, I glanced up at him and smiled. He paused before speaking again, "when I had been captured by the rival Hive Queen I thought I would never see you both again. I realized then that must be how you felt when Kolya had captured you and your brother."

I nodded, "I was certain that we'd never see Atlantis again...Then when I came to live in your Hive while I was still human I didn't think I'd ever see John again..."

"Now you see him very often," Todd replied.

I laughed, "not as often as I did while I lived on Atlantis, but often enough to still be close to him...Thank you for not trying to separate us, Todd. It means a lot to both of us."

"I would never separate family," Todd replied, "We will still see your brother and the 'Lanteans often, if not for help, for visits. John is my brother as well."

"Todd...Did Kolya capture you?" I asked, "you said you were down there for many years..."

Todd sighed, "Kolya's great-grandfather captured me when he was merely 19, he and his friends were out hunting when my Dart crashed. I was sending a distress signal back to the Hive I was living upon back then, I feared for my life...They had primitive guns but none the less they were effective. I was in that same cell, except for a few times when I was taken somewhere to slowly feed from a human, for 175 years. I counted the age of each of Kolya's line, his great grandfather died at sixty, his father died around 70, then I escaped when Kolya was 40 years old."

"Oh Todd.." I whispered, my heart ached for my mate, those long years of the torture of being starved nearly to death except for a few quick...um, bites.

"Then when you and your brother helped me to escape two good things happened: one I was finally out of that hole, secondly, I had been planning to find someway to find you again."

"Me? What about John?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I wanted to see Sheppard too, but you mostly...You do not understand, Emily. You are special, you're kind and gentle, while strong and an excellent Wraith Queen when not in our own room...Even in our own room you are an excellent and dignified Wraith Queen. You have a feeling about you that every Wraith spends their entire lives trying to find in Wraith and humans alike. Before your brother gave me hope, you gave me hope."

"How? I was scared silly," I replied in confusion as I put the bottle on the table and put the burping cloth over my shoulder. I put Melody on my shoulder and gently tapped her back to burp her.

"Yes, I sensed you were afraid, but you were brave at all. You never once stopped fighting to save your brother, you even offered yourself to me...Such bravery is not often seen in many of the human worlds I have been too and culled." Todd replied, "I heard you telling your brother over and over again: we'll get out of here, we will, don't give up. Hold on. Even if your ninety years old, I will carry you out, we will get out of here. Then you gave me more hope when I was bleeding badly from many places, you bandaged the worst wound and cared for me when you had no obligation to do so."

"I cared, and I still care, I love you," I replied, "I mean, even then..I had.."

"You had feelings for me, as I did and do, for you," Todd replied, "I sensed it when we talked after you woke from the drug induced coma. Also, most humans are very easy to read...Your brother however is a mystery to me...You on the other hand, you are harder to read at times now, but when you were human you were very easy to read. Whenever I went near you your face would turn red, your eyes would sparkle as they do now, and you would always smile. It is the greatest gift a human can ever give to a Wraith, their love, happiness, and loyalty. In return, we Wraith give our human brothers, sisters, or mates the same as well as the Gift Of Life, I do not plan to allow your brother to age."

"You don't?" I asked, happily, I hope John wouldn't mind.

"Your brother will never be older than 35, in looks and body at least," Todd replied, "he is my brother as well as my...What do you humans refer to it as?"

"Brother-In-Law," I replied with a smile.

"Ah, yes, he is my brother-in-law," Todd smiled.

--

Sheppard scratched his left ear, someone was talking about him. He shrugged and kept walking down the hallway, he wanted to turn to go into the cells but didn't. There was no reason too now, Todd was gone, Emily had went with him. It had been nice having her back on Atlantis, though; though she was Wraith now Dr. Beckett allowed her to help with surgery's still, as long as the patients were alright with it. Some were, some weren't, Emily never blamed them for not being comfortable around her, she was Wraith now.

John went into his room and sat down before looking at the picture of himself and Elizabeth on his nightstand, his heart gave the familiar tear of pain and sadness. Elizabeth, she was gone...They had been so close to their wedding, so close. Then the Universe turned a cruel hand and took her from him in a fate that John thought was worse than death...Being trapped with the Replicators.

"Elizabeth, I miss you more than you know," he muttered, "Atlantis just isn't the same without you. It's not as happy as it was before...Colonel Carter does a good job, but...She just isn't you. There are so many things I wish you were hear to see...If you could see Emily right now...Well, you wouldn't believe your eyes. She had the baby, her name is Melody; she's a beautiful baby." He paused and looked down at his hands before reaching behind him and grabbing his guitar, he started to play the guitar version of Fur Elise, which was one of Elizabeth's favorite songs.

--

The next morning John stretched, dressed, and went to get breakfast. Rodney and Dr. Zelenka were both in the Cafeteria surrounded by Teyla, Ronon, and a few others.

"Hey, what's going on?" John asked with a yawn.

"We received an e-mail from Emily," Teyla smiled, "She is pregnant."

"Oh...that's...AGAIN?" John asked, "so soon?" He walked over the computer screen and read the letter that was addressed to mostly everyone.

"She sent a letter to you too," Ronon replied, "it's at the bottom, she said if any of us read it our noses would be cursed to turn upside down in death."

John snorked and laughed, "that's Emily for you."

"She said they had a run-in with Michael," Rodney frowned, "Todd doesn't care anything for him and is keeping his distance for the most part," he continued to read, "however, he seems interested in Teyla and he found out from an ex-member of our Hive that I was human and now Wraith. I know not to show any fear; fear brings a Hive Queen down, but deep down I'm frightened, I know what he would do to Teyla and I both...To Melody especially. Teyla, if you ever see Michael again do not sympathize with him unless you have to in order to survive. He plays on peoples' sympathy, that's how he mostly catches them to do experiments on them. (We caught a scientist from his Hive, that's how we know what he's doing and planning.) John, Michael seems to have plans for you too, not involving death either... Ronon, he wants to find out why your immune to feedings and almost immune to Wraith stunners; Dr. Beckett needs to watch out too, Michael seems interested in the Retro-Virus...Rodney you need to keep an eye out too, Michael is always looking for more scientists he forces to work with him."

Teyla glanced at John, John frowned and glared at the screen. He had never liked Michael, now he hated him with a passion.

"Oh isn't that just great? He wants us to take studies! He probably wants me since I'm smarter than him," Rodney frowned.

"I'm worried about everyone he's after...Especially Emily and Melody...I know if something happened Emily would give herself up to save Melody, Todd, me, and every single person here as well as innocent people." John looked at Teyla, "I know you'd do the same that's why whenever we suspect Michael is at a planet we're going too you're staying here."  
Teyla frowned, "I will not, it is my place to fight as well. I am strong enough to fight-"

"You're not strong enough to fight Michael, Teyla," John replied, "I don't know what it is about him but since the day we first brought him to Atlantis you've seemed to have a thing for him."

"A thing?" Teyla asked as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"A strong interest," John replied, "you know a really strong liking too."

"Oh? What kind of liking?" Teyla asked; Ronon and Rodney glanced at each other knowing that John and Teyla had secret feelings for each other.

"Well...A strong liking too, I don't know quite exactly what it is...But you seem drawn to him, unhealthily drawn to him," John frowned.

"I'm not," Teyla replied, "I have no feelings for Michael but dislike."


	13. 8 Months Later & What information?

_**8 Months Later...**_

"Come on, hurry now!" I shouted as my heart raced, I held the heavy metal door open as the Wraith children from our Hive ran out of Michael's lab. How Michael's Hybrid-Hive managed to take down Todd and I's Hive will always be a mystery to me; I hope Todd's alright.

"Teyla, are you ok?" I asked as I let the pregnant woman lean against me.

"I am alright," Teyla replied exhausted, "he took samples from my baby..."

I swallowed, I was thanking the Heavens that Melody was with Todd safe and sound. Wherever they are.

"He injected some sort of yellow chemical into my child as well," frowned Teyla.

"He injected me with the same chemical," I replied, "it's a dulled version of the chemical we Wraith put into our um...Food when we're feeding. It won't hurt your baby though, the most that will happen is when he grows up he'll be strong. If the Lanteans and Todd and I haven't killed Michael by then I'm sure your son will."

"I do not wish for my son to grow up to be Michael's Hunter," Teyla replied, "I...Want him to grow up to be like your brother..."

I closed the door and helped Teyla as the oldest Wraith child (14) kept the children from going the wrong way.

"Are you alright, Emily?" Teyla asked me in concern.

I paused, "I'm fine," I replied in a lie.

"You are lying, you may be Wraith Emily, but you're facial expressions remain the same," Teyla frowned to me.

"I'm still that obvious, huh?" I smiled a little. I heard gun fire and knew it was John and the others.

"Emily..."

"We escape first, then we'll talk," I replied, "okay?" I pulled Teyla behind a large concrete pillar as a stray bullet came at us, it nicked the side of the concrete before continuing on it's path.

"Teyla, Emily!" John shouted when he saw us, "get down here!"

I looked at Teyla, "come on-" I started when I noticed she was staring behind us in horror at Michael who was running towards us. "GO!" I exclaimed, "go now!"

"I cannot, I don't know why, I just can't," Teyla replied. I realized that Teyla must have had something else injected into her besides that yellow crap. I stood protectively in front of her ready to fight Michael, I bared my teeth and glared at him.

8 months ago I had warned John of Michael coming after him, Teyla, Melody and myself, possibly Todd too; our Hive spent 3 months keeping an eye out for him, then last week we received news from John that Teyla had been taken by Michael. Todd didn't want to get involved, but didn't have a choice when Michael's Hybrid's Hive decided to take on ours, the fight lasted for nearly 3 days, most of our Hive had been killed. Todd managed to get Melody to safety, he wanted me to go with them, I told him I had to watch over the children, make sure they escape. Michael was tickled pink that he had caught me, he tested me and revealed I wasn't 100% Wraith like Todd thought, instead I was only 75% or something like that; to me I am fully Wraith. I still remember him telling me that Teyla and myself were his, that such magnificent and rare creatures could never be let out of his sight.

"Emily," Michael said calmly as he stared at me, my arms started to twitch and my legs did as well, my feet wanted to move. I struggle, shit, he put that stuff into me too!

"NO," I replied, it was time to call upon the Sheppard family's stubbornness, I told my legs and my feet to stand still; I glared at Michael with a look of anger, control, and a look that would probably make John wet his pants...Maybe.

"Hey Michael, your fights with us!" John shouted as he made his way up towards us, Dr. Beckett came behind me and grabbed Teyla's hand.

"Ah, Beckett, I'm glad to see you're still holding up; however, without my serum you're organs will shut down in the next few hours," Michael said with a small smile.

What was he talking about? I glared at Michael, "leave him and Teyla and I alone, Michael, we're leaving. We're not your test subjects, we're not animals, we're not objects-" I was cut off when Michael's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed hold of my chin and titled my head up.

"You're not going to be Wraith for much longer, but a hybrid soon," Michael told me softly, "the queen of my Hybrid Hive while Teyla will serve as my...What do humans call it, ah yes wi-"

I kicked him, "Teyla run!" I felt something hard go down on the back of my head before I collapsed.

--------------------

Todd's heart pounded where was his mate? It had been over a week now, was she safe? Had Sheppard found her? Melody continued to talk in her baby talk as she played with his hair. He glanced down at his daughter, each day she started looking more and more like her mother, which was currently splitting his heart into two.

"Commander?" His second in command questioned, "the Hyper Space Tracking Signal came in for a moment, although very weak..Then vanished again."

"Where was it?"

"On the planet we culled, the Myathan's planet."

"Set this Hive to be there," Todd growled as he handed Melody to her care taker while Emily was missing.

------------------

Teyla watched in horror from over her shoulder as Emily tried to run only for Michael to grab his stunner, stun her then hit her hard over the head when she tried to get up.

"Teyla, Lass, ye must come with me," Dr. Beckett said, "it's a long story, aye, I know I'm only a clone and that the real Beckett is dead. However, I am he, I really am, lass."

Teyla nodded before Michael followed after them again, she was in shock, the chemical in her and in her baby was making her want to go back to Michael; John had found her; Kanaan was a Hybrid...It was just too much to take in, too much.

Beckett's voice became blurred, John's shouts at her and Michael became far off, confusion welled in her with anger...All she wanted was for her baby to have a safe life and to have two parents her and Kanaan! Was it so much to ask for, was it?!

What about Emily? Hadn't she been through enough as well?! Why didn't she seemed as stressed as I feel why not? Hormones took hold of Teyla before she tried to slug Michael, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her after him, threatening to kill her and Emily if John took one step closer.

--------------------

"Where is she?" Todd roared as he ran into the building at seeing the 'Lanteans.

"Michael took her, again," John growled in anger.

Todd felt his anger rise again, "and you simply let her? You did not try to stop him, Sheppard?"

"Don't you EVER accuse me of not trying to save my sister and a best friend," John exclaimed in a low tone of voice as he stared Todd straight in the eye. "My team and I we tried, we tried hard, Todd. When he took them, Emily was knocked out being carried by a Hybrid, and he had a needle with some kind of chemical held up to Teyla's neck."

Todd glared, "Emily is more than a Wraith, Sheppard."

"What are you talking about?" Sheppard asked.

"The reason she nearly died from her last operation of being human once again was not because her body depended on it...."

"What. Did. You. Do. To my sister?" John growled as he slowly reached to pull the safety off his gun as Todd's drones paced around Michael's lab looking for whatever technology that could be taken or wasn't being taken by 'Lanteans.

"If we don't like it I'll shoot you between the eyes before Sheppard has a chance to lift that thing," Ronon added in as he stood next to Sheppard, "and if we find out that some how you led Michael to Teyla, I'll kill you before anything can be done to stop it."

Todd glanced at Ronon, he knew the human was tough, but in Todd's opinion he was not as strong or tough as Sheppard. "I have encoded her DNA with every secret that I have learned, every location of Ancient Labs, even the location of Atlantis. If she is tried to be fully reverted back to a human she will die in a matter of hours to protect the information."

"You KNEW what was causing it the first time and didn't tell us?" John growled.

"I did not think it would matter since she was still in my presence, there was obviously a mistake in the programming," Todd replied in a growl.

"A mistake?! More of a death sentence! Michael's probably figured out what she has - he does know since he wants her as Queen of his Hive."

Todd paused, "he cares nothing for my mate like that! Everyone in this galaxy knows that Michael's attention is on Teyla, he speaks constantly of having her as his mate! What he told you, Sheppard, is code...He is not the only Hybrid Hive in this Galaxy, there must be more," growled Todd, "this problem must come to an end, the Hives will be destroyed."

"Emily could be on one of those Hives!" John shouted as he walked in front of Todd.

Todd tried to step to the side with a sneer, "you think I do not know that? She knows the stakes for mating me-"

"She didn't have much of a say on whether to mate you or not from what I remember," John growled.

Todd turned, "I did not say Sheppard that my Wraith would not thoroughly check the Hive before destroying it. I love my mate, which is why the information was put into her...Michael will have to keep her alive for 10 years before he can get and even begin to decipher the information in her."

"...So you put a natural distraction in her," John exclaimed.

"Yes," Todd replied, "Do not jump to conclusions with me so fast, Sheppard. I love your sister, my mate, very much. I have never loved before nor did I think that I was capable of, I am. I am not willing to give someone so beautiful up so quickly. She is MINE, Sheppard...The fact that she has been taken from my Hive and myself will go through several of my alliance Hives and Michael will have more trouble than he bargained for, especially since you and the 'Lanteans are looking for him as well."

"You talk about Michael as if you know him," John said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I raised him 9, 650 years ago," Todd replied.

"Will he try to mate Tey-"

"No," Todd replied, "he brags this to get her alliances out from hiding so he can have them as test subjects. Michael is about science and that is all, Sheppard. As soon as he has what he wants, which is most likely the child within her, he will kill her because she will no longer be of use to him."

John swallowed back the feelings of anger, hate, and the worry and sadness that tore him slowly apart. He loved Teyla secretly, but she loved Kanaan, not him. They were good friends, that was all.

"What about Emily?" John managed to ask.

"He will find her fascinating Sheppard...Not only because of the information she posses...I have attempted to make a 'lantean into a Wraith before-"

"You did what?" John asked with a growl.

"Many have tried it, after the first battle Atlantis encountered nearly 4 Hives had nearly 50 'Lanteans, I managed to get hold of one...A young woman, Beverly I believe she called herself," Todd said as he turned his head to the side slightly, "I attempted to make her into a Wraith to keep her alive, she died. I managed to get my hands on 3 other 'Lanteans and give them the same surgery, they died as well. I next gave a surgery to a woman from the planet Ethos...She survived and is living well among the Wraith tell you the truth, Sheppard, I did not want to give Emily the surgery because I believed she would not survive it...She did, not only because of the...Ancient Gene within her as well as my DNA, something she shares in common with you which most 'Lanteans lack."

"What is that?" John asked.

Todd looked at John, "the strength and the will to survive and the fact that you, John Sheppard, are as much as the Wraith as your sister is. We have much in common, Sheppard, if you would open your eyes you would see this."

---------------------------

Pain traveled through me as I woke up, I tried to move but found my wrists and ankles were bound to a table. I blinked and looked around me, no it wasn't exactly a table, more like a surgical table; terror went through me at seeing an IV with flowing yellow fluids that were going into my body, while Michael was taking blood from my arm. I knew not to show fear so I glared at him in hate.

"You can try to be a Wraith Queen," Michael replied, "but you are in fact a hybrid like myself." He looked at me with some kind of twisted respect, "so many 'Lanteans and other human races have been given this surgery but so many have not survived: you did."

"You will unbound me and Teyla and myself will leave this Hive now," I growled.

"Spoken as a true Wraith Queen," Michael laughed, "but you are no longer a Wraith Queen. Nor are you Wraith."

"What are speaking of?" I asked, Michael raised a mirror and I froze in horror: I looked like my human self again, only I still had a slit on either side of my cheek and I still had Wraith eyes. "What did you do to me?"

"I made you what you were supposed to be, and you're going to be with me for a long, long time." Michael exclaimed, "perhaps after I learn all the information you possess within you...You will have learned my ways and maybe I will give you to my second in command for his Hive as their Queen, if not..." he smiled, "I want my line to go down for centuries and to do that I need children."

"I would never-" I started.

"Oh yes, you would and will," he replied, "you don't have a choice."

I glared at him.

Michael laughed, "too much like your brother," he exclaimed before walking out. The only thought that traveled through my head was: _information, what information?! _

------------

(A/N: hey everyone, sorry it took so long for me to update. I was bogged down with homework, work, and student teaching.)


	14. Emily betrayed by Todd? & False info

_**Disclaimer: I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters; I own Melody and Jasmine. Xander is named after a friend of mine's baby.**_

Teyla woke up in a small and cramped cell, her skin felt as if it were cooling down after being in an extremely hot place for a long while. She blinked to clear her vision and found herself back on Michael's Hive, the familiar organic walls made her heart ache with anger, sadness, and felt...As Sheppard would say, let down that she hadn't been able to get away. She had tried, Dr. Beckett had tried to help her as well; she also had Emily's help, she had stood tall and brave for Teyla. What confused Teyla was why she didn't try to control Michael's mind as most Wraith Queen use their power to control other Wraiths' minds. She knew Emily could do it because while she and Todd were on Atlantis a spy from Kolya's Genii had managed to sneak in; she had put the man straight to his knees and 'squeezed' his mind so tightly that he finally broke down and told them of Kolya's plan to get the right coordinates to Atlantis and get rid of it once and for all.

Kolya never saw his man again because soon afterwards he became Emily's meal after she nearly passed out from hunger; John and Teyla didn't like giving any human being over to a Wraith, but since the Wraith in question was Teyla's friend and John's sister and the Genii was extremely dangerous and his mouth needed to be kept shut, it was a perfect solution. Emily didn't mind being the solution to their problem either, she even said when she finished that the Genii had been breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert all in one.

Teyla gave a small smile at the memory, she felt her baby kick and put her hand over her stomach.

"It is good to see you with a smile," exclaimed Michael's voice as he stepped into the room after the doors hissed open.

Teyla glared at him, "let Emily and me go right now, Michael."

"I think not," Michael replied, "your baby is of great use to me and my kind, he's very powerful."

"And me?" Teyla asked, her heart beating quickly.

"I was hoping we could speak of that," Michael replied, "I hoped to be more than friends with you."

"I am _not_ your friend," Teyla replied, with a frown. She knew this was her own fault, she had shown Michael too much compassion after they changed him into a human with the RetroVirus the first time; too much compassion the second time they met; the third time was to keep herself alive. She had the Wraith-Human Hybrid convinced that she loved him; she regretted those first two times with a frown and shudder, especially now when he wanted her child so badly. If she had her son while still being his captive she would find some way to get her baby off this Hive Ship, even if it meant killing herself as a distraction; she didn't want to go to such lengths, but if it kept her baby alive so he could live a long, full, and good life then she would do it. So help her; she would do it.

"You say that because...Colonel John Sheppard has turned you against me," Michael frowned.

"I say this because it is true," Teyla replied with anger in her voice. Though she wasn't sure now was the best time to be admitting that she didn't care for Michael, if he understood what she was telling him he could easily take her child and kill her. She also knew that if she didn't say something she'd wind up being known as Michael's Hive Queen, or Michael's Mate, which she did not want. Ever.

"I intend for you and I to become very close, Teyla," Michael reply, "something you humans call, lovers." He paused and looked at Teyla's face and into her eyes; Teyla knew that he knew he was staring into two eyes filled with hate, defiance, and anger.

Michael frowned and clasped his wrist behind his back as he often did, "I see," he replied, "so caring for me has always just been an act?"

Teyla opened her mouth, but Michael raised his hand, "after all someone in Atlantis needed to find a way to know my next move...To find someone to get close to me to know all my weaknesses. As soon as you have your child Teyla there will be no more use for you. So think carefully on if you truly want to defy me and stay loyal to your friends, your life depends on it."

"What of Emily?" Teyla froze, did Michael know Emily's name? She knew all Wraiths valued their names and never gave it up. Emily had very quickly adopted that Wraith Value and lived by it. Giving Michael Emily's name could give him power over her now, she frowned knowing that names meant something more than a simple identity to the Wraith. She wasn't sure what it meant, but it was extremely important.

"Emily," Michael smiled, his pointed teeth reminding Teyla of some kind of terrifying monster in those 'fairy tales' that she had seen several men reading to their children that visited the Atlantis base once every few months."So that is her name, thank you Teyla, you might just be spared," he turned and left the room, leaving Teyla with a heart full of guilt. She frowned and hoped Emily would forgive her, then in the back of her mind she could have sworn she 'heard' a whisper that was not one of her own thoughts and had a tint of Emily's voice saying, _no need to be sorry, we'll be ok..._

----------------------

I rubbed my wrists glad Michael's goons had finally unstrapped me from that table after nearly 4 hours. My thoughts were far from my aching wrists right now though, they're thinking of Todd, Melody, Xander, and Jasmine. I had given birth to Xander and Jasmine only half a month before Michael had taken me, I was glad that I hadn't been pregnant when he took me. Todd and I's children were safe, they were alive, they were healthy, most importantly they're with their father, they would be okay.

"Emily," Michael's voice exclaimed.

Anger and hate and disgust filled me. I knew Michael knew my name, I had heard Teyla's thoughts whispering apologies in my mind; I forgave her. If I could be the distraction that would get her and her child out of here alive and safely than I'd gladly do it. Teyla's my best friend, she'll always be (well John's my big brother and my best-best friend, but everyone knows that.) I'd do anything and everything in my power to help her, to keep her and her child safe, and to give them any chance of escape that I could get for them.

"Leave me be, Michael," I replied with anger in my voice, "you turned into a monster. What more do you wish for, maybe to make me into a frog with a tiny human head now?" I glanced at my mirror image and shuddered,_ ugly_. I wouldn't be accepted back in Todd's Hive, a Hybrid could not live with Wraith; Todd was very clear on that a few months ago. I don't know if John would accept me back on Atlantis, I'm a Hybrid; created by Michael, I could have some kind of information implant in my mind for all I know.

"You speak with such anger when I've given you such a good gift; you no longer have to take human life to survive, you're by far stronger and faster than Todd..."

"My mate," I growled.

"Todd is not worthy of you," Michael replied simply as if he were talking about a boring book, "he's lived a long time, Emily. He's an Ancient Wraith, do you really think a creature that old would fall in love with a human and make her into a Wraith because he loves her?" He asked as he turned, I raised my head and glared at him. Yes, I did believe that, I know that.

"He doesn't love you," Michael exclaimed, "he never has and never will. He's an ancient creature and only knows how to love power and you give him that key, Emily, don't you see that? You have the Ancient Gene which he will use to his advantage, you know of Atlantis technology and medicine, everything he needs," Michael said as he put his hand on top of my head, "is here. The other purpose he had for you was to make you his living data bank."

My mouth went dry, he had put information into me some how, I don't know how. I have no idea what is either; what I do know is that Michael's still trying to undo all the coding of the information; there's so much of it that he even admitted it would take years to break the several different codes and read all the information. It was backing up what he was saying, Todd did make me into his information bank, but...but...Maybe he did that so if anything ever happened to him I could have a way to let our children know who he was?

"What proof do you have that he loves you, Emily?" Michael asked me.

"I know he loves me, he's saved my life more than twice-"

"And you have saved his," Michael shrugged, "common knowledge; everyone in the Galaxy knows how a band of Rebel Genii were hunting him and when they found him he was wounded badly; you fought and killed them all at the same time by shoving them into the Hyper Drive's engine. Todd got back up and did you ever get a thank you?"

"He thanked me," I replied, trying not to cry; he had glanced at me, he was shaken up badly...And showing too many emotions in front of Wraith was weakness.

"Showing emotion is strength," Michael exclaimed, I realized my barrier had long since fallen down; Michael knew all my thoughts. "I know of you, according to your files on Atlantis-"

"How did you get hold of those?" I asked, fear making my heart skip a beat.

Michael shrugged, "that wasn't Kolya's spy who got into Atlantis that one time, he was one of the pathetic humans who badly wanted power and wanted to be a Hybrid; I knew he wouldn't live through the surgery so I sent him on a fool's mission which he pulled through with until you fed upon him."

I felt sick, I had taken an innocent life; well almost innocent, not quite. Still it was a life, the man had been blinded through all of his dislike of his bullies and I hadn't even noticed that, what was happening to me?

"See," Michael said softly, "if Todd loved you he wouldn't be trying to change you as he is doing; you'd still be your old self seeing your brother everyday if you liked."

"We see John oh regular basis, how many files did you g-"

"Just yours," Michael replied, "I wasn't interested in Teyla's or anyone else's at that matter. The galaxy speaks of Emily the Empath; the sweet and kind nurse who always knows when something's wrong, when someone's pain is not physical but emotional. They talk of the sweet nurse that stays to help people through a rough emotional time when she is not needed on her home planet. They speak of the Wraith Queen who only feeds on criminals and has been known to let 'spare' food go. But Todd is trying to change that, he wants you to feed on any human you see when you felt that horrible hunger, didn't you?"

"He wanted me to survive," I replied anger in my voice, I wouldn't let him turn me against my mate! Todd loves me, and I love him!

"Stop being a romantic, Emily! Open your eyes!" Michael snapped at me, "open them! Look!" He grabbed my shoulder, turned me around, "the first bit of information has been decoded, read it!"

I read, my eyes widened, my heart breaks into pieces; pain and betrayal fill me.

_I am putting this data into my so called mate for a record of all my secrets; I keep her healthy and alive in Wraith form so I can keep adding information. I am over 10,000 years old, I am the eldest of one thousand brothers and four hundred sisters. My real mate is named Kayla, she is Queen of over 50 Hives; with her I helped to defeat the Ancients, I was there that glorious day when Atlantis disappeared. Kayla and I still live on the same Hive, when I sense there is danger I send her to another one of my Hives so she will be safe; she is my mate, she is my true queen. Together we have had over 800 children in the 9, 456 years we have been mated for; I have had children with the human I made into a Wraith to amuse her; when the children are grown I shall banish them, such creatures I will not tolerate in my presence! _

I stared at the information that had been decoded, I fell to my knees...I was nothing but a bank to hold memories and information so they would not be lost; I was simply..._there_...for power, for storing knowledge...For what other purposes I don't know. Todd is mated to a Wraith Queen, a real one, I am just a human in disguise of a Wraith Queen. Tears filled my eyes as my shoulders shook and pain exploded through my heart in emotions. Emotions I hadn't felt so long: sadness, betrayal; I should have never gone to that planet with John and the others, it was all a horrible, horrible mistake. If I hadn't who would have saved Rodney? Ronon was about to shoot the Dart down, he probably would have done it too. I'm a pathetic woman who loves romance so much that I allowed a blanket to be pulled over my eyes; I allowed Todd to use me.

Michael is suddenly squatting down beside me, his hand on my back, "there now, I know how much that hurt. But you were deceived and betrayed by him; all ancient Wraith are the same," he said softly, "they lie to get what they want."

"And you? Are you any different?" I asked, as I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't.

"I am old, but not ancient; ancient is 10,000 and over; I am only 2,000 years old, which is young for Wraith. I would never betray you, I would never deceive you, I would never use you. When I learned 'Todd' was doing so I knew I had to show you to save you from that terrible creature."

"You're holding Teyla against her will with her son, I heard you; you said you'd kill her and take her son, to use them." You glare at him.

Michael paused, "yes, I did say that...See? Todd does not know how lucky he is to have such an extraordinary woman like you with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am doing horrible things, Emily; you point those bad deeds out to me, you say: this is wrong don't do it. You get through to me when so many others don't, I once thought Teyla loved me, but I was deceived and betrayed; as you were with Todd. We have that in common, you see?"

I stared and I glanced at the screen before giving a small nod.

"I will not kill Teyla and her child, you have my word," Michael exclaimed.

"Take them back to Atlantis," I exclaim, "only then I'll believe you."

Michael nodded, "so be it."

--------------

Michael shuddered, having to give up what he had searched all over the galaxy for so long made him grit his teeth. Teyla didn't care for him, but he intended to kill her anyway; all he needed was her son. Until his human made his promise true and sent Michael Emily's file. She was an amazing specimen; she had a gift to 'read' peoples' emotions, animals' emotions, even Wraiths' emotions; from what he could see she could influence emotions without even knowing it as well. When she broke down crying from heart break he had found himself feeling the same way wanting to cry beside her, with such pain he himself experienced many a time; but he swore somehow hers was...Worse. She was trusting, kind, generous, wanting to help; she was the exact opposite of himself; the exact opposite of 'Todd' and all Wraith. Yet, he did not love her; he was fascinated with her, and since Teyla hated him and made it clear she'd rather kill herself than give her baby over to him he knew his obsession had switched from the Athosian leader to Emily the Human and the Wraith Queen, now the Hybrid.

He leaned against the controls of the Hive, did he really want to give Teyla up? Truly want to give her back to the 'Lanteans so easily? He wanted and needed that child.

But he had Emily now; Emily who hadn't died after being given Wraith DNA, not because of the fancy medication the 'Lantean doctor, Beckett, had given her either. Not from the Gift of Life from Todd, she would have survived without them both; she was special, extremely special; with a gift so rare he'd never seen it before, and being able to survive as a Wraith after being turned into one! Plus she had the Ancient Gene, how much power he could have over that! She had Wraith in her as well, he had the best of both worlds right there! Plus he had a living memory bank, so much he could learn, so much power he'd have...With her by his side he could rule the entire Pegasus Galaxy.

With the child he'd have an heir, he paused when he realized that Teyla's son was already communicating with her; that meant that when he grew older he would turn to betray Michael in some way as well. Michael didn't appreciate that, if the 'Lanteans wanted they're dear Teyla back and wanted that child so bad then so help him he'd give them back, but not without a fight.

--------------

(A/N: I saw the episode where they got Teyla back; it wasn't my favorite episode so I'm "fast forwarding" a bit, sorry guys. But I promise it will be good!)

--------------

A month later Michael had lived up to his word, he was glad he had a small army of Hives. He walked over to Emily, "I set her free."

Emily nodded, "so you did, you kept your promise; but why did you fight?"

"Because, didn't you notice? They tried to kill you too, Dr. Rodney McKay had tried to shoot you," Michael replied with a frown.

------------

I knew that Rodney had recognized me, I think my new form scared him, "I might have scared him?"

"He knew very well who you were, and he shot anyway; didn't you see that Todd was with them?" Frowned Michael, "he might have influenced Dr. McKay to do what he did."

I nodded, "to save his precious information and his mate Kayla.

Michael nodded, "he cares nothing for you, he wants you dead."

I nodded before turning an staring at Michael, he gave me a small smile, I took out the stunner that John and handed me during the fight. Todd had not been with John and Rodney, John had even said that he and his alliance Hives were out scouring the galaxy for me. I didn't believe him, when Teyla heard what was going on the two of them talked to me and told me how Todd has been searching high and low for me; the information was to keep Michael busy, the first paragraph of information was nothing but mostly lies. Kayla had been a Wraith Queen; the one that had possessed Teyla a few years ago when they found the oil rig in Atlantia's ocean. John even had a message for me from Todd: Don't listen to Michael, don't give yourself to him. John then had said he knew how the 'rebel Genii' actually was and let him upload my file...My fake file; I'm no Empath, I can tell anyone that any day of the week. Todd loves me and I love him, I look at Michael.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked, not noticing the stunner I had behind my back.

"Nothing," I replied, "but how glad I am that we're alone."

"I see," Michael replied, giving a smirk, I knew that was a 'finally, got her where I want her' smirk. So little does he know, I took out the stunner and his eyes widened he was reaching for a weapon expecting me to shoot him. I turned the stunner and pointed it at my heart before pulling the trigger.

-------------

Michael's heart skipped a beat, how did she grab hold of a Wraith Stunner?! He kept them all hidden, locked away from her; only his men had them! He reached to grab a weapon before he noticed out of the corner of his eye that she wasn't pointing the stunner at him, his heart skipped a beat, no! If she shot herself all that precious information that she carried would be taken from him. Before he could stop her she pulled the trigger, her body jolted, her eyes shut before she crumpled to the floor; he stared in shock at her for a long moment before kneeling down and checking her pulse. Alive, barely.

Little did he know that Emily had just done two things: she had stopped the flow of information to Michael's computer and she had given the Subspace Transmitter enough power to work and stay on for 3 days.

----------------

"The signal!" Todd exclaimed to Sheppard, who was reluctantly standing in Todd's hive with a group of twenty of his best men, including Ronon and Rodney.

"She did it? She actually _shot_ herself?" Questioned Rodney, his eyes going wide with surprise.

"Stunned herself," John corrected, the thought of his sister pointing any kind of gun at herself and shooting herself with was hard for him to think about. Losing his sister from suicide, losing his sister period, terrified him. He had lost many of his friends and people he loved; he had even lost his fiancee, then his father; he wouldn't lose Emily. Todd had assured him over and over again last month that the Wraith Stunner would not kill his mate, John's sister; it would send her heart into a quick fit and put her into a coma, on the second day she would appear dead and he knew Michael would leave her on an abandoned planet because of that; he did that to every body that he dumped.

John was practically pacing a hole in the floor as they went into Hyper space following the blinking yellow dot that was his sister. Sleeping those two long nights weren't easy, the days seemed to drag out; finally on the third day Emily's signal was becoming weak but they were close, so close.

"Wait for us, Emily," John whispered, "just hold on a little longer, don't you dare give up on me." He thought about the time when Emily had just come to Atlantis.

John had returned from visiting a planet and he became extremely ill; Beckett soon learned that some kind of organism was eating away at John's liver, there was nothing Beckett could do to save his liver. As soon as Emily was told she told Beckett to give John half of her liver, he didn't want too at first because of the organism. But after a long surgery they had gotten the parasite out (according to Ronon it looked like a worm that mated with a jelly fish...Must have been some weird assed looking worm) they removed his liver and gave John half of Emily's. Both their livers had grown back.

(A/N: I looked that up before I put it in here, the liver can grow back if part of it's taken and part of it is put into another body.)

Now John was healthy and Emily was fine (at least John hoped she was still fine) that's when he realized why Emily had survived the Wraith DNA being put into her the first place; why she survived the surgery Todd had given her and the Hybrid surgery from Michael. A person with a full liver would die, Emily and John both shared the same liver and they weren't quite the size of a normal liver; if it hadn't been for that organism Emily would probably be dead now. John laughed and shook his head, "well Emily," he muttered to himself, "I guess you were right all along, Fate does exist."

--------------

Todd had never been an Antsy Wraith ever in his long life time. He was antsy, Emily's signal would go from weak to strong; she was on the planet that had once belonged to the Tortugans, an ancient race of humans that were all pirates (Todd didn't know how they lived so long before they met their extinction after the 3rd time they were culled.) He couldn't wait to get to that planet and get Emily back safely on his Hive, Hybrid for not, she was his! The fact that Michael took her, Todd's mate, angered Todd more than he had ever been angered before. Taking a Wraith's mate was the first law of the Wraith code of conduct, you break it your penalty is death; Todd now had a good reason to hunt the Hybrid Scientist and kill it.

When he and the 'Lanteans went in Darts and their Jumpers they found Emily within a few minutes, instead of passed out like Todd expected (he soon learned that John too had expected Emily to be unconscious) Emily was sitting up on top of an old wooden roof drawing on a sketch pad.

She looked up at Todd, John, Rodney, and Ronon with a huge smile when they came for her, "hey, I think I know a way to be Wraith again."

Todd beamed and before John or anyone (even his own Wraith) could blink he was over hugging his mate tightly and closely to him. His Lieutenant smiled before he and the other Wraiths and drones all turned to give their commander and their queen a moment of privacy.

"Surgery?" Todd whispered, "what surgery? When Teyla was rescued do you recall Dr. McKay shooting you with a metal dart?"

"Yes," Emily replied back in a whisper, "it hurt rather badly too."

"It had two functions: to keep you alive after being stunned, and to demolish the chemicals Michael put into your body. You're already turning Wraith again. Does your hand itch?"

"How did you know?" Emily asked before hugging him tightly and kissing him; Todd more than gladly kissed her back, glad that Michael hadn't stolen his mate from him. Although Emily had been hurt by the lies (that she thought was true at the time) she had given him the benefit of the doubt (as Sheppard called it) and never lost her love for Todd.

He felt Emily move her hand and look up when he glanced down at her from the corner of his eye he saw her smile widely before Sheppard walked over and ordered Todd to let go.

"It's my turn now," he smiled before Emily hugged him tightly (but not too tight) and kissed his cheek.

Todd smiled and knew that the next few weeks would be very interesting for him and the 'Lanteans. Emily knew a lot about Michael now, she had seen a few of his labs (not as many as Beckett's clone had seen), and knew some of his altered Hives and of him. She explained later that she felt that Michael might have been truthful with her once in a while, but she wasn't completely sure. One way or the other, they'd find out; and Todd had Sheppard swear to him that if Sheppard found Michael he would not kill the Hybrid; the two agreed to kill him together. They had a feeling that Teyla would want to be on it as well, but they weren't sure. They were sure however they needed to get Emily back onto the Hive because she was threatening to make them change diapers instead of the Wraith drones or nursery workers doing it. The two quickly decided it was best to get the Hive Queen returned to her Hive; another thing Todd soon learned that Wraith and Human shared: the dislike of dirty diapers.


	15. Kolya again? & The End For now

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters; I only own Emily, Melody, Jasmine, and Xander was named after a friend of mine's baby.**_

I was nearly back to normal and the Hive (with the Jumper inside it) was getting closer to Atlantis. I had been ecstatic when Melody walked over to me by herself and gave me a big hug, "mama!" She had beamed. I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi sweetie, mommy's home and she doesn't plan on leaving again," I beamed, I checked on Xander and Jasmine, the two tiny Wraith babies were both in the same crib cuddled up on either side of a teddy bear that John had brought for them in the Jumper.

"Xander go poop!" Melody suddenly exclaimed, I blinked and looked at her; I had forgotten for a moment that Wraith babies (and half Wraith babies) get the concept of speech down faster than human children.

"Xander's a very small baby, so is Jasmine, they're going to poop a lot," I exclaimed as I tried not to laugh, I knew it was childish to laugh at the word, but the way that Melody had said it...I froze as the hairs on the beck of my neck raised, something was wrong; I turned in time to see Todd walk in quickly his eyes wide.

"Todd? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It is your brother," he exclaimed.

I paled, "What's wrong?" I asked, I put Melody down into her playpen and glanced at one of the Drones who walked in with a mental sigh - he obviously didn't like babysitting. My heart pounded, what was wrong with John, would he be alright? Did they know what the problem was?

"He and the others left the Jumper to get food to bring back for themselves...They all returned but you're brother did not...Teyla says there was an attack by the Genii-"

"We need to find him," I exclaimed.

"It is a 'Lantean matter," Todd replied.

I glared at Todd, "I don't care if it's the Leprechaun's matter - John is my big brother and he's always been there to help and save me and I am not going to turn my back and walk away from him! I'm loyal to you and this hive, but my first and strongest loyalty is to family: John is my family....Family is never forgotten and never left behind." I walked past him, Todd who called John his brother...Who treated John like a brother, then going ahead and abandoning him?! I felt as if my body was fire, I was so angry my eyes were stinging; I knew I was letting emotion out past my barrier, I didn't care...I was still partly human and to save a human man one must have humanity within them to do so.

------------------

John blinked awake, he jolted as he remembered talking with the planets' inhabitants when suddenly the Star Gate opened and Kolya with his Genii walked through. John remembered wondering what Kolya was up too when he radioed Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney with a warning and told them to meet him at the Jumper; he though it was best to get rid of Kolya once and for all and a blast from one of the Jumper's guns would do the trick and leave Kolya as a small burning pile of ashes. Incase Kolya had heard him he took the long way back to the Jumper and stayed alert, then he had heard a sound behind him, he raised his gun and slowly turned. There wasn't anything, then he glanced over in time to see Kolya coming out from behind a tree, he had been pulling a Wraith with him; the Wraith was in the same restraints that Todd had been in when John first met him.

John followed a small way until he reached the Jumper, one of the Genii had somehow bumped into the Jumper (obviously the man's clumsiness was the only reason why Kolya was keeping him alive); when John and raised his gun and came up behind him the man had turned in time to hiccup in terror before taking a step forward, only to trip over his own two feet and fall on John making the two fall to the ground. John winced as a pain shot through his leg, he remembered when he and the Genii fell to the ground John had found his leg had been broken when a small, but extremely heavy, boulder rolled down and over his leg and over the Genii man, crushing the man alive.

"Damn it," John groaned as he struggled to sit up; he found himself in another bunker and he heard a snort; he glanced up to see the newly captured Wraith staring at him through the bars. _Talk about De Ja Vu, _John said to himself, _Gee all I need now is a bullet wound and a sister who doesn't take orders well and we might as well relive the past._ Pain shot through his leg again, John bit the side of his mouth to keep from screaming as he pushed himself into a sitting position, he lifted his right pant leg and winced at seeing a small piece of bone jutting out from his skin.

"You won't live long enough for it to be fixed anyway human," growled the Wraith; John looked up at it. It was male, its face was light green, the familiar tattoo that most Wraith had, John blinked as he studied the Wraith more. His mouth fell open, he could have sworn he killed that one. It was the Wraith that had been on the Aurora, the one he had shot and the Daedalus had blown to smithereens, how the hell did it survive?

"Simple," sneered the Wraith, "I wasn't dead yet I crawled into one of the pods and I must have been out in space for nearly 3 years when my Hive finally found me."

"Well, since your Hive found you, what were doing on the planet?"

"I wasn't on that planet," growled the Wraith, "I was on another."

"Doing what?"

The Wraith stared at him, not answering.

"Ah, Colonel Sheppard, awake at last I see," Kolya exclaimed as he stood in front of the bars, his hands clasped behind his back; John wanted to shoot that cocky smirk off the bastard's face.

"What do you want now, Kolya?" John growled.

"Oh simple, really," Kolya shrugged, "Atlantis, weapons, and I'm here to give you an offer: I'll spare you from death if you agree to work for me."

"I w-" John started when Kolya held up his hand and interrupted him.

"Think carefully before you say what you do, Sheppard, you see my plan is only starting to go into motion; now that I have you things _will _go faster. But I'm still missing a piece to the puzzle," he exclaimed as he kneeled down and glared at John in the eyes, "you know what that missing piece is don't you, Sheppard?"

"She's long since gone, Kolya," John exclaimed in anger and disgust.

"Oh no, she's quite well from what I've heard; but only this time: I don't need her alive," he exclaimed as he turned and walked away.

-----------------

Todd yelled at me almost 3 hours later after a Wraith scientist had given me a short surgery, he told me flat out I would be human again for 2 days at the most, if I was careful maybe even 3; then I would revert back into a Wraith.

"You nearly died-"

"Because I was pregnant and because of the fact I was living and breathing flash drive," I replied as I braided my long firey red hair. My dark brown eyes were shining in anger as I saw myself in the mirror; I had new scars that had come from Michael.

"You might not revert fully back into a Wraith," Todd growled at me, "what are you and I to do then?"

I turned, "so what if I'm not fully Wraith again-"

"You cannot be on this Hive or around me," Todd growled, "the Wraith respect you as their queen because you are Wraith; they are tolerating the fact you decided to be human again from respect for who you are, and what you are doing. But if you return as human and you do not start to revert back they will lose all respect for you, turn their backs if you are lucky, or kill you."

"And you?" I asked, "what will you do? Are going to abandon me like people from my world abandon their pets at the side of the road?" I asked in anger.

"I will have no choice, I will not allow them to lose respect for me, their commander," Todd growled.

"And Melody, Xander, and Jasmine?"

"Will remain with me not knowing who their mother was-"

I slapped Todd and glared at him, "you say you love me and that you know it is true love...But I don't think you know just what 'love' truly is...If I make it back alive maybe you might have figured it out. I never once lost my love for you when Michael had Teyla and I...I was angry with you, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt because I love you. If you can't do the same for me," I exclaimed as I twisted off the ring that showed all Wraith who I was mated too, "then it isn't love. It was just you wanting to carry on your line with a strong woman. If I do return and I am human again I will be taking my children with me, and I don't care if I have to shoot and kill every single Wraith on this Hive...Including _you_ to do so."

I turned and walked to a Dart where a Scout was waiting, he climbed into the Dart looking actually nervous...I didn't realize that my anger scared the Wraith of our Hive so much.

-----------

Todd slammed his fist down on the table, the man who brought them together was going to take them apart! Again! Only this time permanently. He opened his hand and looked at the Queen's ring that Emily wore that announced her as Queen of the Hive as well as Todd's mate. Anger filled him, how dare she threaten to kill members of her own Hive and HIM. He paused and noticed Teyla was staring at him.

"Why are you not with the other 'Lanteans going to get Sheppard?" Todd asked.

"Because I need to stay behind," Teyla replied softly, her baby in her arms, "I saw what happened with you and Emily."

Todd stared at her and remained silent.

"She loves you," Teyla continued, "more than life itself. But John is her older brother who is also a father to her, her loyalty will always go firstly to her children, then to John, then you."

"She is going on a fool's errand," Todd growled, "Kolya will kill him this time and her too!"

"Maybe not," Teyla replied, "Emily still has one thing that most Wraith seem to lack."

"And that is?" Todd asked.

"Faith," Teyla replied as she stared Todd in the eye, "faith in each other and faith that things will turn out alright as long as one keeps strong and tries and fights their hardest and does everything they can do. I think the only reason she didn't agree to Michael was because she had faith that you weren't trying to use her as a human...Flash Drive, she had faith that you loved her and would never use her like that."

"Wraith have this quality-"

"Maybe Wraith do," Teyla replied, "but you don't. You had no faith in her when she was going to save her brother, no offer to join her or Rodney and the others. Is John not your brother too?"

"He is," Todd replied as he balled his fists.

"Then go help save him," Teyla replied before turning and walking away.

----------------

I found myself standing next to an opening of a bunker on the planet where the subspace tracking device I had put into John's boot earlier was blinking. I took out the spare life signs detector that Rodney had handed me before he flew the Jumper towards a Star Gate to go get help and return to the planet with it. There were around 30 life signs; I took the Wraith tracker out of my pocket and stared at the screen; John's blip stared at me. According to this he was on the lowest level, the prison, in cell number 2.

I frowned, I couldn't just waltz in there. I glanced down at myself, I was still in my Wraith Queen clothing, I might not be needing it anymore anyway. I heard footsteps and saw a Genii walking towards a tree unzipping his pants, disgusting but everything had to use the uh...Facilities...Every now and then. I smiled as I got an idea; I took the boots and pants off; I made sure my coat was buttoned to the length of a mini-skirt before walking over behind a large tree.

The Genii was whistling as he relieved himself, I waited until he was looking in the direction of my tree and flashed my leg out...His whistling slowly died down then went from happy whistling to a wolf whistle. I hoped he didn't know my face, I smiled and peeked out I raised my eyebrows before putting my back against the tree and walking around it; I did my best to give a sexy and suggestive smile and eyed him up and down and paused on his winkie, as I looked it started to swell. He was staring at me, he wasn't too old I realized, 19..20 maybe at the most? A teenager and a young man was most likely to let his hormones get to him than an older loyal die-hard-to-the-end soldier would; he left his pants open before walking over to me, I smiled and started to unbutton the top of my coat, slowly, very slowly. I saw the wolfish look in his eyes and let the coat fall off, he stared wide eyed, I swear he was dueling. Good thing for male hormones.

I walked close, "I've been watching you for a long time now, my father says I need to be good and see who a good husband would be and I know in my heart it is thou," I whispered softly in the same tone and way of speech people on this side of the Pegasus Galaxy spoke.

He stared at me, "I-I," his face went red as he blushed and smiled, reminding me of Goofy, "aw shucks, ma'am," he smiled, "I ain't nothin' much really, just some farm boy who wanted to stand up for a good cause and help Commander Kolya get rid of all the terrorists in our galaxy," he chuckled as he took off his hat.

"I must give thee a gift," I said softly, "I ask thee if thou would take thy wedding bed now before thou's wedding than after."

"Ma'am, I don't know don't seem real moral-like," he said, I glanced down at his pants, he blushed and suddenly zipped them up, "aw shucks, sorry ma'am-" I didn't let him finish I grabbed a large stick while he was busy zipping his pants up and when he looked up I hit him hard over the head with it.

"Sorry kid," I muttered, "but you're way too young for me," I muttered as I started undoing his clothes and dressing in them; when I was finished I was glad to have clothes back on being out in my Birthday suit where anyone could see me was humiliating. If John ever said I didn't do anything for him I would tell him of this.

I grunted as I sat the boy up, he was still in his long johns so he wasn't naked, but to keep him warm I draped my coat over him and his erm...Flag pole. I took his cap and paused as I felt my long hair; I looked through the uniform's pockets and found that the Genii had some kind of fancy pen, I clicked it and a long sharply pointed blade came out. Now that would come in handy! I clicked it shut and tied a strong piece of grass around it so it couldn't click open again until I wanted it too; I twisted my hair then twisted the pen-knife into it before putting the large cap on. I looked at the Walkie-Talkie when it started to buzz, Kolya's voice came out of it.

"Aristotle," Kolya's voice exclaimed through it, "are you there?"  
_Aristotle?! _I glanced down at the farm boy and raised an eyebrow, okay talk about a double negative, Aristotle the unintelligent farmer.

I paused and lowered my voice, "yes sir?" I asked and coughed.

"What's wrong with you, what took you so long to answer?" Kolya's voice demanded.

I paused, well men always _seemed_ to be proud of one another when they uh got lucky. I used my natural voice and gave a high pitched giggle, "oh Ary, whose that..."

"Quiet," I hissed at myself in a lower voice, "You're going to get me into trouble!"

"Whose that who are you with?" Kolya questioned.

"Just a local farmer girl, she's the daughter of a wealthy farmer and she-"

"Say no more," Kolya's voice exclaimed, "you have an hour's break starting now, but after that hour I want you right back on duty."

"Yes, Commander, thank you."

I gave a high pitched giggle again before letting of the button; well, at least I knew I could call Kolya slime bag and not feel bad about it.

---------------

John had been in the cell now for going on 6 hours, Kolya's men had fixed his leg and put a splint over it while the Wraith from the Aurora continued to glare at him with hate in its eyes. Kolya had already taken the Wraith out to feed on some other prisoner, some farmer, to get answers about to something. The man died with his secret, but the Wraith had been fed; but not fed enough to rid it of its hunger obviously.

"That was my first meal in a long time, I am looking forward to-" it started before there was the metal door at the end of the hallway squeaked open loudly. The Wraith fell silent and watched the Genii guard pass it, it sneered at it but sniffed and seemed to pick up a smell it was familiar with.

"You smell of a Queen-" The Wraith growled, the Genii simply turned and glared at it in disgust before raising a cattle prod and shocking it. The guard slid a key into the lock (John swore the keys had blood spatter on them) and unlocked the door.

"Now before you go off using that thing on me, maybe we should talk first," John exclaimed as he raised his arms; he watched in confusion as the guard stared at him for a moment before smiling. He took the cat off revealing a she- Emily.

"Emily, what the hell are you doing here?!" John hissed, "are you crazy?!"

"Your leg, what happened?" She whispered to him instead of answering his question.

"A klutzy Genii caused a boulder to roll over it," John muttered.

"What?" Emily whispered.

"You're human again, I thought that would kill you," John whispered.

"No, not anymore the information's out of me thanks to Michael," Emily whispered back to him...This is a crappy splint," she sighed as she pushed her hearing aid back into her ear. Being human again meant being deaf again. She took the pen out of her hair and John raised his eyebrow as she untied the piece of grass that was tied around it then clicked it revealing a sharp knife. She carefully cut the splint and threw the old cloth to the side before lifting John's pant leg.

"John," she whispered at seeing a poor bandage job on his leg where the bone had poked through. She walked into the hallway and glanced around before returning with a Genii's medical bag.

"How did you get hold of all this?" John whispered in amazement.

"I convinced the Genii's doctor that Kolya wanted to see him right away about a promotion, I told him I'd hold his bag," Emily smiled, "then I grabbed the cattle prod from a drunken guard, and the uniform came from a horny guard whose named after a Philosopher."

"Okay..." John muttered in confusion yet again, he knew his sister was smart but sending the doctor to Kolya might not have been too smart, "the blood on the keys?"

"One of the guards from the time that Kolya caught you and I, its one of the ones that kept me from you. I swore if I ever saw him again I'd kill him...I made good on my promise," she shrugged before undressing his wound and cleaning it before bandaging it as well as she could. "The Genii really don't have good medical supplies, so I'm doing the best I can with what I have," she whispered.

"Where's Todd?" John asked as he winced in pain and bit back a grunt when his sister forced his leg over several strips of gauze. A minute later he held two straight wooden sticks on the sides of his legs while Emily tied them tightly to his leg; he held two more sticks, one on front and another on back of his leg as she tied them to his leg carefully and wrapped nearly the entire gauze roll around his leg and tied it tight. At the mention of the Wraith's name he saw the pain and hurt in Emily's eyes and watched as she blinked back tears. "Emily, what happened?"

"Not now, this isn't the time or place-"

"No it isn't Nrs. Sheppard, I'm glad to see you've returned," Kolya's voice exclaimed before he walked into the cell room.

"Leave her alone, Kolya," John exclaimed as he tried to push his little sister behind him.

"No John," Emily whispered, "not this time, this time it's my turn to protect you."

"That's sweet Nrs. Sheppard, but we need your brother, this time we don't need you as badly," Kolya exclaimed John watched in horror as Emily turned in time to see Kolya pull the trigger.

"NO!" John shouted, everything was slow motion, the bullet coming out of the gun, Kolya's smile, Emily's surprised look; the bullet hit her shirt...then bounced off with a loud clang. John blinked, amazed.

"One's drinking habit is another's body armor," Emily whispered to him before she glared at Kolya and grabbed the gun out of the holster strapped around her leg, "we're leaving now, Kolya."

Kolya raised his eyebrow, "I see you've grown up, Nrs. Sheppard. Holding your gun by yourself and not letting your brother push you behind him when he's wounded. You've gotten stronger as well, I see it in your eyes. My offer still stands for right now, as I said nearly 2 years ago; the Genii respect strong woman and we need a nurse who knows what she's doing."

"Forget it," Emily replied before looking up to see the hole above John's cell being uncovered.

"Sheppard!" Rodney exclaimed as he peered through the hole and Ronon tossed a rope down to John.

"Can you climb?" Ronon asked him.

"He can," Emily replied as she shot at Kolya's two guards and one collapsed, she took the minute that Kolya and men were getting over their shock to turn and help John stand. She turned and shot at them again, careful not to waste her ammo. When she hit another guard and made Kolya lunge out of the way she turned and tied a strong circle, almost like a lasso, out of the rope and slipped it over John's body, "sit down," she exclaimed.

"What?" John asked.

"I see what she's doing, Sheppard listen to your sister!" Rodney exclaimed, "Ronon and I will pull you up and Colonel Caldwell will beam us into the Daedalus!"

"Emily goes first," John exclaimed.

"No," Emily exclaimed her voice so low it was almost a growl, "no. This time John you go first, I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"Emily I am your older brother-" John started in annoyance.

"Who loves me very much," Emily finished with a smile, "I know, I love you so much too." She hugged him gently before turning and shooting at Kolya again, "hoist him up guys!"

John balanced on one foot and tried to hop over to his sister but instead she turned and ran out the cell door and slammed it shut behind her, locking it.

"EMILY!" John shouted, "Emily! Get back here now!" He tried to hop over to the doors but found himself being lifted through the hole, before he could argue he found himself standing in the Daedalus, "my sister's in there!"  
"We know, we're going to get her," Caldwell exclaimed, "medics, get him to the infirmary."

---------------

I chased Kolya through the maze of the bunker and didn't fire unless a guard tried to grab me or Kolya was in my sight. At one point I stumbled over a dead guard and took the spare bullets (4 of them) from his gun. No way was I going to let Kolya get out this one, no way in hell. He was not going to go after my brother ever again, I would make sure of it. I chased him to almost the top when he smiled at me, I fired and his shoulder jerked back. He looked up at me with hate but kept that same smile on his face.

"Good bye, Nrs. Sheppard, I'm sorry you failed to accept my offer,"he smiled before lifting up what looked like a red pen, I squinted what the hell was that? I saw his thumb coming down on the button, oh shit...Detonator! I tried to jump out of the bunker but the blast was so loud it knocked me off my feet I managed to look up in time to see the roof and walls cave down on me, I screamed before everything went black.

------------

Rodney and Ronon stared, the building had been blown to smithereens with Emily still inside it. Rodney opened his mouth and closed it not knowing what to say, she couldn't be dead, she....She had to find a way to get out, she did get out...Rodney's heart crashed when the Daedalus's life signs detector showed Emily's blip becoming weaker and blinking once or twice before fading away completely.

Ronon stared silently, wide eyed, no. He turned and put his hand into his fist before punching the wall, pain went through him. He didn't love Emily but she was one of his closest friends, he looked at Rodney while the Daedalus's crew remained silent with shock.

"We...We need to tell him," Rodney exclaimed.

"He knows," Colonel Caldwell said softly, "he wanted to see the life sign detector in the infirmary, he knows."

"C'mon, he's gonna need us," Ronon said to Rodney before the two walked towards the infirmary and walked in to find a heart broken Sheppard.

"She was out...She had to be out..." John said softly, tears brimming in his eyes, "I know my sister she wasn't stupid, though what she did was stupid...Damn it," he whispered before looking away, he didn't want Rodney, Ronon, and the crew of the Daedalus to see him cry.

-----------

Todd's body writhed with a pain so terrible he found himself roaring as he landed his Dart, he knew Sheppard had been in a Bunker, so where was it? He looked around and froze at seeing the entrance way to a bunker, that was disguised as an old mine shaft, blown to pieces. His heart leapt into his throat as he ran jumped out of his dart and ran over, another dart flew past and beamed several of his Wraith and Drones down behind him. He ran over and froze at seeing a human woman's arm and hand poking through the rubble. He touched it and knew, Emily.

"Emily!"

"Is someone there?"

Todd froze, "Emily! It's Todd, can you hear me?"

"Yes," her voice replied weakly, "it hurts so bad..."

"I know, please hold on Emily. I came to help you rescue John, is he in there too?" He didn't have to hear an answer to know it, no. She was communicating with him mentally now, too weak to talk. That wasn't a good sign.

_Todd....I am SO sorry for what I said to you before...I love you so much....But the thought of losing..John to..._

_**Say no more, I know, I was wrong not to help**_ Todd replied to her mentally.

With the Wraiths help they got the rubble off of Emily and Todd froze at seeing her; her entire body was cut and filled with bruises, her legs both looked broken in two of three different areas; he knew her left arm broken and from the pain he was sensing that she was feeling her shoulder bone was most likely broken as well. The only thing that was going to save her life was if she reverted to a Wraith where the healing would go from months to a matter of minutes.

He paused and looked at his scientist, "you put a fail safe in the surgery?"

"Yes, Commander, but it might kill her to use it, she's very weak right now-"

"Do it now," Todd growled as he carefully lifted his mate into his arms. Her dark brown eyes opened and looked at him for a moment before closing, "don't you dare die, Emily. You are my mate, this Hive's Queen, it's only and rightful queen. Don't you die."

"I did it, Commander," his scientist exclaimed.

Todd waited and watched as Emily slowly became Wraith again he knelt down. Nearly two hours later she almost fully healed, Todd couldn't help but to smile...He was mated to the strongest and most stubborn female in all of the Pegasus Galaxy.

------------

I smiled at seeing the shocked looks from the crew of the Daedalus as I finished buttoning my coat up, I walked tall and proud with my head held high in the air; but not so high that I looked like a snob. I smiled and nodded to Colonel Caldwell who gave a shocked nod back to me and walked towards the infirmary; at hearing footsteps Rodney and Ronon (and now Teyla who had been delivered to the Daedalus earlier) looked up with several other 'Lanteans. Each stared at me in shock, Rodney's mouth dropped open before I smiled at them.

"It's good to see you all, right now each of you look like angels," I commented before walking into the infirmary when the door hissed open. I found my brother looking towards the wall, sniffling, other than that completely silent. My heart shattered, he needed to be happy that he was alive, that he was okay. Why wasn't he glad he was alive?! I didn't understand, I had protected him.

_**Because he was not able to protect you and he thought you were dead,**_ Todd's voice replied in the back of my mind, _**he feels guilty for not being able to take you with him.**_

_He shouldn't, I chose to do what I did to stop Kolya...But Kolya got away...Again.._

_**Worry no more of him, I have a feeling the next time your brother runs into him will be his last, **_Todd replied.

I walked over to John and stood by his bed side silently; I looked at him, besides his broken leg he was alright. His eyes were glazed over and looked like his mind was far away; I couldn't help but smile when I saw his face. My brother had been through so much, he was a good and strong man who deserved the very best.

John blinked, "I don't want any jello."

"Not even your favorite, the orange colored jellow that tastes like that candy you like so much?" I asked.

John paused before looking over at me his eyes going wide, I smiled before his face grew angry and before I knew what was happening he grabbed my hand and smacked it hard. The way my dad slapped it whenever I did something wrong before I was grounded (which only happened once in a blue moon since dad didn't pay attention too much to anything I did.)

"OW! What was that for?" I asked I took my hand away and rubbed it.

"For disobeying a direct order, nearly getting yourself killed, having me and the others convinced you were dead, and putting us all through a living Hell," John replied before breaking out in a smile, "I'm glad to see you Emily, you're a sight for sore eyes."

I beamed and bent down and hugged him close, I kissed his forehead and took a stool and sat by his bedside, I held his hand and we talked as the Daedalus with my Hive beside it slowly making its way back towards Atlantis. We started to make an agreement and pact, that my Hive and Atlantis would become close Allies; we'd protect Atlantis from other Hives as long as in turn Atlantis helped us and that John and I could see eachother as often as we wanted. Of course Mr. Woolsey, now the new leader of Atlantis, would have to make a formal agreement or whatever it's called, but we're allies now. I have a feeling that the 'Lanteans were going to have to get used to having visits from Todd and I and our children; but now how do I explain the concept of a Christmas Tree and Christmas to Todd? This is going to take a while....

The End.

For Now...

------

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm going to start working on the sequel soon.


End file.
